Transiciones
by Lightblue17
Summary: Quizá se llame destino, o sea simplemente la respuesta a los esfuerzos y la voluntad de algunos, pero lo cierto es que ni el tiempo logra a veces romper los delgados hilos que conectan a aquellos que por alguna razón deben mantenerse unidos.
1. Chapter 1

Primeramente no soy dueña de Ghost Hunt, ta-da, que sorpresa. No creo que nadie lo lea pero ya que mi mejor amiga -Hola Fio, te odio.- me obliga a subirlo, aquí está, mi primer fanfic sobre esta serie que simplemente, amo.

Supongo que quizá me recuerden, mi nombre es Mai Taniyama, actualmente una estudiante de último año de Preparatoria y una caza fantasmas a medio tiempo.. bueno, esto último aún me suena un tanto exagerado, pero es como me veo a mi misma después de estos dos años trabajando junto al equipo de SPR.

Actualmente, estamos trabajando en un caso no muy lejos de la ciudad; hace un par de días Reiko Okazaki, nuestra cliente, concurrió a la oficina solicitando nuestros servicios; parecía un caso bastante sencillo, ruidos intensos a media noche, cristales rotos, objetos fuera de lugar, a simple vista un posible poltergeist como mencionó Madoka quien acepto de inmediato para consuelo de la aterrorizada mujer.

Todo comenzó el 9 de Septiembre, cuando llegamos a la mansión Okazaki con nuestro equipo, Jhon estaba de viaje por asuntos de familia y Masako no llegaría hasta el día próximo por lo que nos limitamos a colocar el equipo y realizar un primer recorrido de reconocimiento. No me considero una médium en absoluto, pero por alguna razón sentí ese peculiar "algo" al ingresar a la casa, no se describirlo con exactitud pero de estar el narcisista aquí seguro lo atribuiría a mi "instinto animal."

Inicio flashback:

**9 de Septiembre, mañana.**

-Bienvenidos, lamento no poder auxiliarlos en su recorrido pero su llegada se demoró mas de lo que imaginé y debo marcharme de inmediato con Sakura al colegio, saluda Sakura..- nos informo Okazaki–san mientras se apresuraba a abrir la puerta de su auto. Tras ella, la pequeña niña de los enormes ojos azules solo se limito a dedicarnos una tierna pero tímida sonrisa, -Volveré tarde en la noche luego de solucionar algunos asuntos, pero mi hija mayor Mitsuki se encuentra indispuesta por lo que permanecerá en casa junto al mayordomo y las criadas, ellos les enseñaran el lugar y sus respectivos cuartos, adiós- se despidió antes de brincar a toda prisa dentro del asiento del conductor.

-Tenga un buen día.- alcanzó a gritar Madoka antes de ver desaparecer el auto entre el espeso bosque.

-Bueno, supongo que debemos entrar- tomé una de las cámaras y me dirigí hacia la imponente entrada. Sentí un intenso descenso de la temperatura a lo largo de mi columna vertebral una vez que puse un pie en la entrada pero lo ignore por completo en el momento de dirigí mis ojos a los pies de la escalera situada frente a mi.

Allí nos esperaba un señor de apariencia cansada pero con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios, a su lado una joven que amablemente tomó la cámara de entre mis manos, intenté evitarlo debido a que era muy pesada pero ella solo sonrió y respondió que era su trabajo. –Es un placer tenerlos aquí- dijo el señor –mi nombre es Ryu Ayugai, y ella es Akira Gengi, estamos aquí para servirles, vengan con nosotros y los guiaremos hasta su habitación de trabajo y a sus respectivos dormitorios.- tras dedicarnos una reverencia se dirigió al interior de la casa.

Era una casa digna de la realeza, cuadros realmente hermosos colgaban en las paredes, infinidad de bibliotecas y esculturas recubrían cada rincón, la habitación que nos brindaron para la instalación de la base era notoriamente mas amplia que mi departamento entero y los dormitorios eran aun mejores!

Esa noche dormí en la habitación con Ayako tras haberme asegurado de comprobar los medidores de temperatura, Madoka no tendría compañía en su dormitorio hasta la noche siguiente con la llegada de Masako por lo que decidió acompañar a Yasuhara en la base, mientras que Bou-san disfrutaba su soledad temporal a tres puertas de nosotras.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté tras oír un gran escándalo desde bajo de las escaleras, corrí pensando que podía tratarse de Masako, quizá había llegado antes de lo prometido y quizá había detectado alguna presencia, pero al llegar comprobé que no era ese el caso. Observe a la señora Okazaki llorar desconsolada junto a Ayako quien se encontraba atendiendo a una chica en el suelo, esta era de cabello rubio y complexión delgada, se parecía mucho a la señora Okazaki y a la pequeña Sakura por lo que aunque no había tenido aun la oportunidad de conocerla debido a que no había salido de su habitación el día anterior, deduje inmediatamente que se trataría de Mitsuki-chan.  
>La joven estaba en el suelo inconsciente frente a las escaleras respirando de manera muy extraña sobre lo que parecía ser, sangre? Me estremecí ante lo que estaba viendo, corrí hacía Bou-san quien se encontraba a unos metros de distancia junto a la pequeña Sakura quien se negaba a alejarse de allí, -Mai cuida de ella- me pidió con firmeza mientras se dirigía a ayudar a las criadas y los otros dos miembros del equipo que corrían desesperadas de un lado a otro como si buscaran algo, solo entonces pude notar que los muebles estaban fuera de su lugar.<p>

-Él lo hizo de nuevo- dijo la pequeña niña, y como entendiendo mi desconcierto volvió a hablar, -Él sabe que onee-chan necesita su inhalador, pero él cambia las cosas de lugar todo el tiempo, él la asustó y ella dejó de respirar por eso se cayó- aunque era una niña de quizá máximo 8 años, no se percibía temor en su voz, sino, costumbre quizás? O resignación, me apresuré a preguntar quien era "Él", a lo que simplemente respondió, -Él, el chico junto a la puerta de la cocina, el siempre está molestando a onee-chan- seguí la dirección de su brazo para encontrar con nada mas que una puerta.

Me distraje al oír el sonido de una ambulancia, Ayako informó de la situación de Mitsuki-chan a los paramédicos, un evidente ataque de asma y un par de cortes en su brazos debido a que al caer rompió la jarra que sostenía, no parecía ser verdaderamente grave, pero tanto la señora Okazaki como la niña se marcharon junto la semiconsciente muchacha.

Fin flashback.

Al llegar Masako mas tarde aquella mañana, sintió inmediatamente una presencia, la de un niño al parecer aunque no supo revelar mucho mas que eso en un principio. De este modo, sin lograr muchas respuestas se pasaron los días, tres para ser exacta.

**12 de Septiembre, noche.**

-¡Mai! Estás bien?-

-Si Bou-san, no te preocupes, ve con la señora Okazaki y Sakura, se escuchan bastante aterradas- a decir verdad, solo podía escuchar a la señora, pero con los muebles volando por la casa y los vidrios partiéndose en pedazos sin cesar podría asegurar que todos están aterrados.

-¡Terminé! ¿Dónde está Yasuhara?- escuche a Ayako una vez entró por la puerta de la base-

-Aún no ..-

-Aquí estoy, coloqué los amuletos en todas las puertas y ventanas del segundo piso y Madoka se dirige hacía aquí por lo que probablemente finalizó con el tercer piso.- interrumpió al llegar seguido de Masako.

-¿Dónde esta Houshou? Debemos iniciar- inquirió Ayako.

-Está en la habitación de la pequeña Sakura.-

-Iré tras el, debemos finalizar esto antes de que ese niño destruya el lugar.- tras decir esto, Ayako se marchó.

Observé a Masako quien ahora a mi lado lucía muy angustiada, desde luego, ella había intentado dialogar con el pequeño, lo había percibido finalmente como una buena entidad pero extremadamente traviesa, e inestable mentalmente; logramos contactar con el, pero aunque intentamos convencerlo a marcharse por cuenta propia no logramos obtener los mejores resultados sobretodo desde la noche del día 10 cuando tras haber vuelto del hospital Mitsuki-chan decidió marcharse a casa de sus tíos, por esa razón habíamos acordado que por el bien de esa familia de no lograr hacerlo cambiar de parecer lo mejor sería realizar un exorcismo a pesar de nuestra disconformidad al respecto.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Madoka a medida que entraba por la puerta de la base esquivando con los muebles en constante movimiento. Asentí de inmediato al notar que Masako no respondería al continuar sumida en sus pensamientos y Yasuhara concentrado en lo que restaba de los monitores siquiera la había escuchado. –Lo lamento ampliamente Masako, pero llevamos tres días intentando lidiar con ese niño y no parece desear cooperar, la joven Mitsuki-chan ha tenido que marcharse temporalmente de su casa debido que a él le parece divertirle provocarle constantes desmejoras a su salud, fui bastante paciente, deseo al igual que todos poder simplemente purificar su espíritu pero ahora está destruyendo la casa debemos expulsarlo, un espíritu confundido e inestable puede resultar verdaderamente peligroso.-

-Lo entiendo- susurró. Dicho esto la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a descender. Recuerdo escuchar un "Rayos" proviniendo desde donde se situaba Yasuhara seguido de un risa divertida y un "ustedes si que son aburridos", luego sentí un ligero crujido y súbitamente todo se oscureció.


	2. Chapter 2

_ - Cambió de contexto.

-Hola- Diálogo.

_Hola - _Pensamiento.

* Acepto correcciones, sugerencias, insultos, de todo, no me considero una persona fatalista.

PD: Evidentemente Ghost Hunt no me pertenece, de ser así tendría dinero y no estaría aquí escribiendo (;

* * *

><p>Auuch, -¿qué se supone que, oh si, era de esperarse.- oscuridad, pequeñas luces flotantes, él está aquí, pensó. -¿Gene?<p>

-Hola- respondió la figura de pie frente a ella mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantar.

-No es que no me agrade verte, pero, ¿por qué me llamaste aquí esta vez?-

-Yo no lo hice.-

-¿Eh?, ¿entonces, por qué estoy..?

-Te golpeaste la cabeza Mai, perdiste la conciencia y por alguna razón terminaste por venir aquí.- interrumpió el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh, entonces ese fue el crujido que sentí, y eso explica el dolor, jaja- rió avergonzada mientras colocaba su brazo tras su cabeza intento suavizar el dolor.-

-Has estado intentando contactarme estos días, probablemente por eso terminaste por llegar aquí, lamento no haber podido atender a tu llamado antes, he estado.. ocupado.- respondió Eugene con lo que ahora parecía una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Los has ido a ver?-

-Como de costumbre.-

-¿Pero le has hablado?- el chico no respondió pero bajó suavemente la mirada.

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, su conexión psíquica no se ha perdido, el debe sentir tu presencia, no puedes simplemente quedarte observándolo desde un espejo, si deseas hablarle deberías hacerlo..-

-Se esforzó demasiado en buscar mi apropiado descanso aun sin saber que yo continuaba en este mundo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo Mai, el desea verme continuar, me lo hace saber cada vez que contacto con él, no deseo preocuparlo mas.-

-Lo sé, pero estamos hablando del científico idiota de tu hermano,- sonrió sutilmente ante la mención- el continuara preocupándose le hables o no, el sabe que estas aquí, de hecho en cualquier momento puede que se impaciente y decida exorcizarte- rió ante su comentario, deseaba con esto hacer reír al joven frente a ella, cosa que logró como de costumbre. Gene se acercó a ella y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa la abrazó.

-Ya deberías volver, ¿qué no estabas en medio de un caso importante?- los ojos de la castaña se abrieron ampliamente y se apartó de el.

-Rayos, debo volver.- se dijo a si misma mientras observaba avergonzada al muchacho. -Pero espera, eso es, he intentado contactarte estos días porque no logro..-

-¿Contactar al espíritu?-

-Si, es decir, logré percibirlo con mayor facilidad estos dos últimos días a pesar de que su actividad ha resultado mínima, hasta ahora obviamente, manifestándose únicamente en incidentes _algunos mas intensos que otros_ relacionados con la hija mayor de la cliente, lo mismo Masako pero, ¿él no desea comunicarse con nosotras verdad? incluso Sakura-chan, la hija menor que ha sido quien nos ha brindado mas detalles sobre su comportamiento jamás ha hablado con el.-

-Verás Mai, algo que deberás entender de este espíritu en particular es que no es un niño muy, habitual por así decirle. Ha estado en esta casa por un tiempo pero no es precisamente social, yo mismo no se mucho de él, aunque creo comprender porque comenzó a manifestarse en este momento.-

-Masako dijo que pareciera tener algún tipo de desestabilidad mental, y Yasu logró encontrar antecedentes de moradores de esta casa, descubrimos su identidad pero no entiendo, no hablaba de algún tipo de enfermedad y no entiendo..-

-¿Has oído hablar del transtorno bipolar, Mai? interrumpió el pelinegro. -Quizá no se mencione en la documentación de la época por verguenza, pero aunque al igual que tú, no soy tan bueno como Noll para la elaboración de teorías hasta donde se, las personas que sufren de esta enfermedad suelen sufrir cambios bruscos en su humor..-

-Esto podría explicar el porque se muestra tan sumiso y hasta triste en ocasiones y luego logra provocar todo este daño a la propiedad, ¿la bipolaridad puede asociarse a estados de manía verdad? los maníacos suelen poseer mucha fuerza durante sus ataques así como él cuando se enfada o se anima demasiado.-

-¿Mitsuki-san tiene alrededor de 17 años no es verdad?-

-Si, igual que.. ya veo. Muchas gracias Gene, prometo que vendré a hablarte luego.-

-Está bien, estaré esperando. Ahora te ayudaré- dijo sonriendo a medida que volvía a acercarse a ella –pero debes aprender a hacerlo por tu cuenta- dicho esto empujó la frente de la joven que cerró sus ojos y suavemente se dejó caer al vacío.

-Comienzo a creer que es un castigo, ¿la has visto arrojar basura en la calle?, o quizá maltratar un perro, no lo creo pero, ¿será del tipo de personas que no le cede el asiento a las ancianas en el autobús?- inquiría con el ceño fruncido y la mano bajo el mentón la joven miko.

-En realidad he viajado muchas veces junto a ella en autobús y si es del tipo que cede su asiento, también es muy limpia y ama a los animales.- respondió con una gran sonrisa Yasuhara.-

-Supongo que en este caso no tuvo relación alguna con sus poderes, así que probablemente solo se deba a su mala suerte.- intervino con timidez la joven del hermoso kimono rosa.-

Un pequeño quejido pudo escucharse y todos dirigieron su atención hacia la frágil figura sobre la cama.

-¡Jou-chan!- exclamó el monje con alegría dedicándole la mas amplia de las sonrisas.

-¿Qué me perdí esta vez?- preguntó Mai a medida que intentaba incorporarse aun un tanto desorientada.

-Nada importante, gritos, preocupación, muebles flotando por toda la casa, la posesión de Masako, la caída de mitad del tercer piso, la liberación de Masako y una aparente situación de desahogo emocional por parte de nuestro espíritu seguido de un ataque de llanto desgarrador por parte del mismo.

-¿Nada?- recriminó la castaña mientras dedicaba un mirada mortal al joven, haciendo a todos reír. Dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a recostarse, -bueno, supongo que debería disculparme, _otra vez_, resulta que terminé en uno de mis sueños, _otra vez.-_

-No es para tanto- se escuchó una voz desde la puerta, eventualmente la figura de Madoka se acercó cargando una bandeja.-No fue tu culpa que a Yuki le pareciera gracioso arrojar al suelo aquel estante y por supuesto, todo lo que sucedió a continuación- sonrió a medida que colocaba una tasa humeante de té en manos de la joven, -Okazaki-san fue a llevar a Sakura-chan a casa de sus tíos junto a Mitsuki-chan, se puso a disposición e insistió en que pasáramos la noche en un hotel para que te recuperaras, pero extrañamente Yuki pidió que se te dijera que lo sentía por lo que decidimos permanecer aquí y a decir verdad no creí conveniente alejarte de nosotros independientemente de que con los amuletos él no pueda abandonar la casa, realmente debemos finalizar este caso.- Prosiguió entonces Madoka, ahora con mayor seriedad en su tono de voz.

-¿Lo acabas de llamar Yuki?- la sorpresa no era infundada, Madoka había prohibido con antecedencia la mención del nombre del niño, creí que así generaría mayor empatía y nos desviaríamos del objetivo inmediato que era expulsarlo a toda costa.

-Se que solicité evitar la mención de nombre, pero reveló ser un niño confundido y sin malas intenciones al final de cuentas, es decir, no lastimó a Masako al hacer posesión de su cuerpo, y se disculpó por sus acciones, quiero ayudar a este niño.-

-Olvidaste resaltar "tras dejar el cuerpo de Masako una vez que Sakura-chan se lo pidió"..-

-Espera, ¿Sakura-chan qué?- interrumpió Mai asombrada ante lo dicho por Yasuhara.

-Resulta que es un niña muy valiente- sonrió orgulloso Takigawa,- sabemos que ella puede verlo probablemente debido a su edad, y aunque continuaba sin contárselo a su madre para no alarmarla, al ver que se dirigía aquí corrió a advertirnos, lo vio tomar el control del cuerpo de Masako y le pidió que la liberara diciendo que este juego no era divertido para nadie mas que él y curiosamente él decidió liberarla tras entrar en lo que parecía un ataque de llanto o algo así.-

-Bueno, sobre eso quería hablarles. Necesito que llamen a Okazaki-san, necesito que las tres estén aquí, creo que ya entendí este caso.-

Pasaban de las 2:00 am, cuando finalmente estaba todo listo, como sospechaba, el fantasma angustiado no había ocasionado ningún disturbio a excepción de algunos lamentos que podían escucharse a la lejanía. La joven de los grandes ojos cafés solicitó a la joven Mitsuki que se sentara en medio de la sala y simplemente se dedicara a esperar, no había logrado ser de verdadera utilidad al aportar datos sobre el espíritu probablemente a causa del terror que este le provocaba, pero había accedido valientemente a servir de señuelo facilitando así los planes de Mai.

-Allí está.- informó Masako, dirigiendo todas las miradas a la cima de la elegante escalera.

-Yuki, ¿Yuki Takeda, verdad?- Dijo la castaña a medida que caminaba lentamente para pararse justo al pie de la escalera. -Se que estas aquí para ver a tu onee-chan, la extrañaste, ¿verdad?- inquirió una vez mas a la pequeña figura que ahora secaba sus lagrimas aun situado en el mismo lugar. -Pero estas equivocado, onee-chan no puede jugar contigo.-

Pareció que ante ese comentario la figura hubiera cambiado súbitamente su tristeza por una evidente ira provocando un leve temblor en los muebles a su alrededor. -¿Aún no deseas hablar? lo entiendo, pero ¿sabes? no es justo lo que estas haciendo, se que deseas jugar pero tus bromas no son para nada divertidas.- El pequeño niño finalmente apretó sus puños y quebrando nuevamente los pocos vidrios que restaban gritó en respuesta.

-Onee-chan quiere jugar conmigo.-

-No no quiere, y ella no es tu onee-chan.- respondió expectante en busca de la reacción del pequeño. -Tu hermana Ritsuko falleció hacen ya muchos años, pocos años después que tu a causa de una enfermedad. Ella no es Ritsuko- aseguró señalando a la joven sobre el sofá, -ella tiene a su familia y a una propia hermana menor- señaló ahora a la señora Okazaki y a su hija que observaban a la distancia. -Tu hermana y tu solían divertirse mucho ¿no es así?, tus padres solían decirte que tus bromas no eran divertidas, al menos no tanto como tu las veías y solías sentirte muy mal cuando eso pasaba, a veces llorabas y a veces te ponías realmente de mal humor. Te diagnosticaron bipolaridad y te consideraron inestable debido a tus estados de manía, nadie deseaba ser tu amigo pero tu hermana continuaba a tu lado, hasta que ese día..-

-Estábamos jugando a las escondidas, mamá me había hecho llorar, había dicho que solo yo me divertía con mis bromas pero onee-chan, .. onee-chan había dicho que ella si las disfrutaba, yo corrí a esconderme en el segundo piso pero, caí.- intervino el pequeño niño a medida que parecía comenzar a recordar.

-No estabas pronto para marcharte, querías quedarte y lo hiciste, hasta que tu familia se marchó, fue repentino a causa del deterioro de la salud de tu hermana tras tu muerte por eso no los seguiste, creíste que volverían y al ver a Mitsuki-chan creíste que se trataba de Ritsuko.-

-¡Yo solo quería jugar!- gritó arrepentido el niño.

-¡Yo, yo.. no puedo ser tu onee-chan!- todos las miradas se dirigieron a la joven que ahora se colocaba en pie. -Pero tu hermana está esperándote, no te culparé jamás de ahora en adelante por lo que pasó, ¿tan solo jugabas verdad?, pero debes ir con ella, ¿n- no, no crees que ella te extraña también? por favor, ve con ella..- finalizó temblorosa mientras era acogida en un abrazo por su familia.

Quizá fueron sus palabras quienes sirvieron como el mejor de los antídotos, o simplemente había alcanzado finalmente a ver esa luz de la que todos hablan, pero la figura sobre la escalera pareció calmarse a medida que una resplandeciente luz dorado lo cubrió por completo antes de desaparecer.

-Ya no está- quebró el silencio Masako,- entonces resulta que simplemente era eso, el había vivido en esta casa hace ya muchos años como descubrió Yasu, tenía una hermana mayor aproximadamente de la edad de Mitsuki-chan y solían jugar a las escondidas, solo extrañaba eso y no comprendía muy bien la seriedad del asunto, asumo que se encontraba muy solo y nuestra presencia en la casa ordenándole que hacer no le resultaba agradable, su enfermedad mental causaba sus constantes cambios de humor y la dificultad en Mai y en mi para percibirlo- concluyó ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro y un par de lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Si, como dijiste desde un principio el no era malo, solo estaba confundido.- sonrió Mai, sorprendiéndose al instante al percibir que su mano era tomada por una temblorosa señora Okazaki que agradecía aun emocionada.

-No se preocupe señora, también nos da gusto haber finalizado exitosamente este caso.-

* * *

><p>Un par de horas se habían pasado desde entonces, el caso había resultado increíblemente sencillo al final por lo que el equipo se encontraba empacando sus cosas, no se irían hasta muy temprano en la mañana pero así tendrían menos que organizar mas adelante.<p>

-Tus poderes no están respondiendo tan bien como esperé al entrenamiento,- resaltó Madoka captando la atención de todos los presentes -y la situación de Gene parece no estar siendo de ayuda, no es la primera vez que terminas invocando sueños en momentos equivocados. Esta vez entiendo la porción de culpa en el golpe pero creo que finalmente debemos considerar el pedido de su ayuda,- finalizó con seriedad dirigiéndose a la joven de cabello castaño.

Todos en la sala asintieron ante sus palabras, y la observaron dirigirse en dirección a la salida con un par de monitores en brazos para luego detenerse abruptamente a mitad del camino, volteándose con una mirada pícara en dirección a la joven de los grandes ojos café, -Además, supongo que no has olvidado lo que sucede en un par de días, ¿verdad?- tras decir eso, se marchó dejando a una roja y muy avergonzada Mai detrás de ella.

-_Pedirle ayuda, si, definitivamente Gene va a matarme._-


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost Hunt no me pertenece, si así fuera sus mangas estarían disponibles en español en todas las librerías.

* * *

><p>Era una hermosa mañana de verano, la joven del largo cabello rojizo observaba como suavemente se mecían las copas de los árboles mas allá de su ventana, mientras bebía su té y se deleitaba con los primeros cantos de los gorriones. Apartándose por un instante de su rutina matinal, dirigió su mirada a un elegante reloj de madera que colgaba en la pared, cerró sus ojos a medida que depositaba gentilmente la taza de té sobre la mesa, dejó escapar un apenas audible suspiro y dirigió su mirada al frente.<p>

-Llegará tarde, otra vez.-

-Ha tenido días difíciles, pero jamás creí que pudiera dormir tanto.- respondió con algo de resignación el rubio frente a ella a medida que pasaba las páginas del periódico.-

-Lo sé. ¿Que no son ya 20 horas continuas?-

-Creo que quizá 21.-

-Deberías despertarla, llegará tarde.-

-Si, lo haré.- suspiró a medida que se ponía de pie y disponía a abandonar la habitación –Espera, ¿por qué debo ser yo quien lo haga?-

-¿Qué no eres como su padre ahora?- inquirió divertida recordando una conversación que habían tenido anteriormente.

-¿Y acaso eso no te vuelve a ti una madre o algo así?- arremetió con algo de superioridad en su voz.

-Exacto..- respondió indiferente poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta él, -mi deber es ayudarla con sus estudios, guiarla en sus recorridos amorosos, enseñarle a ser una mujer y hacerle saber cuando su vestimenta no le favorece; tu como su padre debes enseñarle los valores mas fundamentales como la responsabilidad y fundamentalmente la puntualidad.- continuó a medida que tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y le dedicaba un rápido pero dulce beso, -¿no crees que tenga razón, Hoshou?-

Dedicándole una amplia sonrisa el monje se alejo pero no sin antes comentar en voz alta que deberían discutir mejor los roles mas adelante.

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol se escurrían por el pequeño espacio disponible entre las hermosas cortinas color salmón, deslizándose por entre las sabanas, iluminando el rostro de la joven inconsciente; se veía tranquila y profundamente dormida. Su cabello castaño que había crecido notoriamente en los últimos dos años colgaba a un lado de su cama junto a su almohada y brazo izquierdo.<p>

-Mai, despierta o llegarás tarde.- se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

-Mai voy a entrar.- al hacerlo la imagen frente provocó una mezcla entre ternura y risa, se veía tan frágil y adorable al dormir, muy diferente a como se vería una vez que la despertara, probablemente saltara de la cama y corriera desesperada escaleras abajo.

Meció suavemente sus hombros sin obtener resultados, repitió la acción para encontrarse con los entreabiertos ojos cafés de la joven.

-Mai, llegarás tarde.-

Dicho esto la observó pestañear reiteradas veces intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de sol, esbozó un sonoro bostezo para luego petrificarse; giró lentamente su cabeza hasta clavar sus ojos en el reloj sobre la mesa de noche.

-¡Llegará tarde otra vez!.- gritó a medida que de un saltó abandonaba su cama, tomaba el uniforme y se dirigía al cuarto de baño. –Volvió a pasar, esa tonta alarma no sonó, llegaré tarde, el profesor Kinomoto va a regañarme, otra vez.- continuaba gritando para si misma.

No tardó mas de un minuto para sorpresa del monje, _otro nuevo record _– pensó este.

Gracias Bou-san respondió mientras tomaba la mochila que gentilmente le alcanzaba y corrió escaleras abajo.

.

-Mai no corras, podrías caer. Ven aquí, no puedes marcharte sin desayunar.-

-Lo siento Ayako pero es tarde y..-

-Tranquila jou-chan, yo te llevaré. Debes alimentarte, esta vez si te luciste durmiendo.-

La joven asintió y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Podría acostumbrarse a eso, SPR había significado por mucho tiempo su familia, pero esto, esto era realmente, como decirle, ¿nostálgico?.

* * *

><p>Las horas de colegio transcurrieron particularmente rápido, se había salvado de un castigo y no había tenido ningún tipo de inconveniente como quedarse dormida durante el almuerzo o en medio de la clase de educación física como la última vez. Al sonar la campana se dirigió como de costumbre a la oficina, esta estaba mas silenciosa que lo habitual, Madoka había aceptado un par de casos sencillos que pudieran resolverse incluso de manera individual y había derivado los casos mas complejos y urgentes a conocidos de confianza en el medio, la razón? Bueno, faltaban tan solo tres días para el viaje y no estaban en condiciones de comprometerse con algún cliente.<p>

-_Tres días_- pensó a medida que se depositaba sobre la silla de su escritorio y dirigía una mirada perdida a la puerta cerrada de la antigua oficina de su ex jefe.

-Y entonces Mai,- preguntó una voz detrás de ella provocándole un gritó de sorpresa.-¿te adaptaste bien a la casa de Ayako y Bou-san?-

-Ma.. Ma.. Madoka, me asustaste.- suspiró colocando una mano en su pecho -Bueno, no es como que haya hecho algo mas que dormir desde que llegué, es decir, a penas si pude almorzar antes de caer dormida luego de volver de la casa de Okazaki-san y vine a despertarme esta mañana antes del colegio, pero, pero creo que está bien; he estado muchas veces en su casa y todos ustedes son realmente como mi familia, aunque..- guardo silencio a medida que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-Compartir un mismo techo como una verdadera familia estructural es una nueva experiencia.- Interrumpió Madoka con una chispa de emoción en su voz.

Mai asintió. –Hace muchos años no se lo que es vivir con una familia, se que ya había vivido con Ayako un tiempo antes de que reabrieran SPR y ya me habían propuesto muchas veces que me mudara con ellos desde que se comprometieron, pero ahora que realmente viviré con ellos es.. un tanto nostálgico, ¿sabes? El volver a sentir que habrá alguien una vez que abras los ojos para desayunar junto a ti, que no será la soledad lo único que encuentres una vez que vuelves por las noches..- añadió a medida que pequeñas lagrimas de emoción comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

-Por eso insistí en que te mudaras con ellos en cuanto intentamos solucionar el problema de tus sueños y visiones, además no les viene mal el que comiencen a prepararse para la paternidad.- sugirió guiñándole un ojo la caza fantasmas a medida que se colocaba de pie, logrando así hacer reír a la joven de los grandes ojos café.

Caminó a su oficina sin prisa y volteó a observar a Mai, -Como verás Yasuhara debió marcharse antes hoy, oí que ya cuenta con mas de los créditos necesarios para graduarse este año de la Universidad, sin embargo insistió en que debía acumular algunos para amenizar su pérdida de clases en su estadía en Londres. ¿Y tú Mai?, ¿ya conseguiste autorización para ausentarte estas dos semanas?-

Mai palideció, _Londres, él, conocer formalmente al reconocido Matin Davis y a su organización, él, aprender más respecto a mis visiones, él, atender al llamado de la señora Luella, ËL._

-Amm.. Si, ya tengo el permiso, recuerda que tengo permiso especial para ausentarme siempre y cuando sea para mi beneficio, además creyeron que se trataba de una buena oportunidad para adaptarme a "mis nuevos padres".- respondió con un evidente rastro de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Perfecto, entonces partiremos en tres días como acordamos. Luella está impaciente.-


	4. Chapter 4

-Hola- diálogo.

_Hola-_ pensamiento.

**Ok, no soy dueña de Ghost Hunt. Gracias HinataUzumaki18 y ¿dewbuf? por sus reviews, no pienso cortar este fic, planeo llevarlo hasta el final y retomar mi otra historia ahora que tengo algo de tiempo libre! **

* * *

><p>-Oh, que bellas son- comentaba mientras tomaba las delicadas flores de color blanco entre mis manos y las acercaba suavemente a mi rostro para apreciar su aroma.<p>

-¿Shinbijiumu ran?, ¿verdad?- volteé para contemplar al hombre a quien pertenecía esa voz, lo conocía, pero ¿de dónde?.

-James-san, ¿cómo ha estado?, veo que aun practica su japonés.- le respondí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro sin aun poder contestarme mi propia pregunta.

-Usted siempre tan observadora Se.. Taniyama-san, jaja debo admitir que aún me cuestan muchas cosas.-

-Dije que puede llamarme por mi nombr..-

-¡Ustedes dos, cuidado!.- Y después de eso, todo fue oscuridad.

...

-Señora, señora por favor..-

-¡Deben llamar una ambulancia!-

-Oh por Dios, por Dios esa mujer..-

-¡Taniyama-san, por favor Taniyama-san!-

-_Duele, en verdad duele.. esto es, esto es, ¿sangre?_- abrí mis ojos lentamente para confirmar mi sospecha, efectivamente ese sabor, ese sabor metálico que había sentido, era sangre, podía sentirla claramente en mi boca. _Estoy rodeada-_ pensé al notar el numero de personas a mi alrededor. -Por, por qué..?, ¿qué sucedió? Yo..-

-¡Taniyama-san, está viva! Por favor no se esfuerce, la ambulancia viene en camino.- me respondió aquel hombre mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo depositaba sobre mi, aunque yo jamás lo sentí caer sobre mi piel, seguí inconscientemente el recorrido con mis ojos.

No lo había notado, no lo había hecho hasta que finalmente baje mi mirada mas allá de los limites inferiores de mi rostro y entonces lo vi. El abrigo estaba efectivamente sobre mi, pero yo no lo sentía; había sangre, mucha sangre por todas partes y las personas me observaban con horror, fue entonces cuando esas imágenes azotaron mi mente.

Personas gritando, un auto viniendo hacia mi, yo empujando a James-san y finalmente, el impacto.

Sentí como mi espina dorsal congelarse, no sentía nada más, excepto dolor, un dolor que quemaba cada parte de mi cuerpo volviéndolo casi imposible de soportar, otra vez, otra vez mi boca se sintió desbordar. Sangre, pero está vez era en verdad mucha, sentí como mi garganta se llenaba, intenté desesperadamente respirar pero solo el calor de mi sangre se sintió mover dentro de mi pecho, tosí en respuesta haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara y doliera aun mas ante el ligero movimiento, pero lo único que obtuve fue mas y mas sangre. Mis pulmones ardían mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas hablar. Me estaba ahogando y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sentí las lagrimas tibias deslizarse por mi rostro y entonces, finalmente, todo el dolor cesó.

-_Mai.-_

* * *

><p>Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en toda la casa despertandolos.<p>

-¡No otra vez!- gritó a medida que corría hacia la habitación al final del pasillo. Ayako lo siguió y juntos irrumpieron en la habitación de donde provenía.

-Mai, Mai despierta- gritaba la miko a medida que sacudía los los hombros de la joven inconsciente sobre la cama. La observaba retorcerse y gemir con desesperación pero sus ojos aun no se abrían. Continuó a gritarle y abofetearla mientras el monje hacia su mejor esfuerzo por sostener el cuerpo de la chica mientras pateaba y sacudía violentamente su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras que su cuerpo se impulsó violentamente hacia adelante golpeando a Ayako en el proceso, intentó ponerse en pie pero sus piernas no respondieron haciéndole caer sobre los brazos del monje, instintivamente se aferró a el y tomó la mano de la miko que rápidamente se situó junto a ellos. Comenzó a toser aferrándose aun mas al cuerpo del rubio dejando que las lagrimas se derramaran sobre su pecho, pero para terror de sus compañeros la sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca casi inmediatamente; Ayako corrió a tomar un cesto de basura y sus equipos médicos, colocó el primero al costado de la joven mientras ayudaba a guiarla en su dirección, tomó su mano nuevamente y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se quedó en el suelo observando a su prometido sostener el frágil y tembloroso cuerpo de la joven ayudándola a vomitar.

* * *

><p>El joven monje observaba con angustia a la pequeña figura que descansaba a su lado recostada sobre la diminuta ventana, sus ojos cerrados y su expresión serena, su piel estaba pálida e incluso pudo deducir que llevando tan solo una camisa sin mangas seguro tendría frío, bajó su mirada lentamente hasta sus brazos, hasta enfocar su atención en las muñequeras de color azul oscuro que llevaba puestas, su rostro se tensó automáticamente mientras que sus ojos reflejaban una gran angustia, apretó sus puños sobre su regazo apretando sus dientes con impotencia hasta que sintió que una mano se posaba sobre la suya.<p>

-Todo estará bien, seguro el sabrá que hacer.-

El observó algo sorprendido pero asintió a la pelirroja, le sonrió y tiernamente colocó un abrigo sobre el cuerpo de la joven castaña; -¿cuánto falta?- inquirió.

-Una hora quizá, duerme un poco, Masako acaba de perder la paciencia con Madoka y Yasu, no querrás que te regañe también a ti, ¿verdad?-

El simplemente rió y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el asiento. -_Naru por favor resuélvelo, debemos salvar a Mai.-_

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de allí el joven de los profundos ojos azules observaba la lluvia caer por su ventana, soltó suavemente el libro que tenía en su mano sobre el escritorio y cerrando sus ojos se dejó hundir en la confortable silla; dejó escapar un profundo suspiro que siquiera sabía haber estado conteniendo, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la estoica figura frente a su puerta.<p>

-¿Qué sucede Lin?, ¿no deberías ya haberte marchado para recibir a Madoka en el aeropuerto?-

-Eso estaba haciendo pero tu madre llamó.- el joven hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Qué quiere?-

-Debes ir con tu padre a la casa, Martin está finalizando unos asuntos, te espera en el estacionamiento.-

-Está bien.-

Dicho esto, observó como Lin se marchaba y volteó nuevamente a la ventana.

_Aquí hay algo realmente extraño._


	5. Capítulo 5

Me habría gustado haber escrito realmente en inglés pero ya está, supongo que la idea igual se entiende.

-Hola- diálogo.

_Hola-_ pensamientos

**-Hola-** cosas que se supone están dichas en inglés.

**_Hola -_** cosas que se supone están pensadas en inglés.

En fin, Ghost Hunt no me pertenece obviamente. Muchas gracias por los reviews, son pocos pero me alegra que alguien mas que mis amigas lo lean :) Ah Alejoshibuya estoy en eso, es que soy muy mala para esto! Gracias por el consejo!

* * *

><p>Molesto, increíblemente molesto. Así se sentía el joven situado en el asiento del acompañante; todo había sucedido demasiado rápido como para protestar.<p>

_Flashback:_

Oliver caminó sin prisa al estacionamiento de la Oficina, en su sitio habitual encontró a su padre en pie junto al auto probablemente esperándolo.

-**¿Qué sucede?, ¿se encuentra ella bien?, es algo temprano para ir a casa.**- preguntó con desconfianza a su padre.

-**Si, tu madre está muy bien, es solo que debo solucionar algunos asuntos y..**-

-**Entonces mi presencia no es necesariamente requerida.**- interrumpió el joven.

-**Al contrario, es algo importante para ti también, vamos, sube y vayamos a la casa.**-

Probablemente fuera cierto, Luella no acostumbraba llamar a la oficina, por lo que esa situación resultaba extraña. Sabía que esa noche no podría escapar del banquete organizado para celebrar la visita de Madoka, pero ser retirado de su oficina no estaba en sus planificaciones para el día, tenía demasiado papeleo que resolver y mucha paciencia que acumular para soportar las bromas características de su mentora.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su casa, su madre se encontraba de pie frente al portón principal con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, corrió hasta el auto y se subió antes de que Oliver pudiera decir palabra alguna, ordenó partir de inmediato y se negó a responder las constantes inquisiciones de su hijo respecto a donde se dirigían.<p>

_Fin Flashback._

-**Esto es tonto, reconozco a la perfección el camino al aeropuerto.**-

-**Entonces ya tienes tu respuesta de a donde vamos.**- respondió Luella con una sonrisa triunfante.

-**Vamos Noll, me alegra que seas tan dedicado al trabajo pero si insistes en mantenerte encerrado terminaré por despedirte.**- rió su padre.

-**Deberías y de paso puedes ofrecerle mi puesto a la alumna estrella.**-

-**Solías tenerle mas respeto a tu mentora.**-

-**La respeto, de lo contrario no te la recomendaría para sustituirme cuando me despidas por volver a resaltar lo innecesario de alejarme de la oficina para ir a su encuentro cuando de todas formas iba a contar con su presencia en mi casa por las próximas dos semanas.**-

-**Vamos Noll, anímate, te sorprenderás.**- afirmó su madre desde el asiento trasero causando el habitual levantamiento de la ceja izquierda en él, seguido de un suspiro silencioso y su hundimiento en el asiento, estaba molesto, pero había decidido ponerle fin a la conversación.

...

-Hey, jou-chan, despierta, llegamos.-

-Bou-san déjame dormir debemos ir a Inglaterra.- respondió la castaña aún dormida.

-Si no la despiertas de una vez deberás bajarla en brazos, todos están bajando.- rió Ayako mientras tomaba sus bolso de mano y se disponía a salir del avión.

-Vamos Mai, estamos aquí, ..- comenzó a sacudir su hombro.

-Pero mira Bou-san, ¿aquel no es Naru?- preguntó fingiendo emoción Yasuhara al pasar a su lado.

-Naru..- susurró la chica aún semiconsciente al escuchar a su amigo, -Naru, ¡Naru! Ya llegamos, ¡estoy despierta!- gritó a medida que se incorporaba para encontrar a su alrededor nada mas que a dos figuras riendo a causa de su reacción.

-No es divertido.- reprochó inflando sus mejillas y adoptando una postura un poco menos tambaleante; tomó su pequeño bolso y arreglándose el cabello se dirigió a la salida.

...

Luego de perderse inexplicablemente un par de veces en su recorrido para chequeo de documentación y recuperación de equipaje, Mai, ahora resignada a seguir a al monje y a su compañero, finalmente avistó a Madoka, Ayako y Masako acompañadas de quien inmediatamente reconoció como Lin. Se apresuró a llegar a ellos y saludar, era ya un tiempo sin verlo y a decir verdad extrañaba a aquella silenciosa y seria persona. Observó a su alrededor y sintió algo de decepción _-Era evidente que no vendría, no lo sabía y aunque lo supiera jamás se tomaría la molestia.-_ pensó y sonrió ante el recuerdo de su horrible personalidad.

-Quizá deberíamos dirigirnos a la cafetería del aeropuerto para así esperar a Jhon, ¿no creen?- inquirió la miko.

-Es verdad su vuelo debería llegar en hora y media aproximadamente.- afirmó Yasuhara mientras observaba su reloj de pulso y se aseguraba de realizar bien los cálculos debido a la variación de horario.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero quizá deberí..-

-¿Naru-chan?- interrumpió el monje sin parecer dirigirse a alguien mas que si mismo.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde observaba el monje y efectivamente, lo vieron. No a muchos metros de distancia, pocos pasos detrás de quienes sin duda eran Luella y Martín, caminaba tan sereno como siempre pero con una clara sorpresa en su rostro.

-Sabía que ellos vendrían, pero ¿Noll?, esta vez Luella verdaderamente se lució.- comentó orgullosa Madoka.

-Eso era lo que intentaba comentarles pero Takigawa fue mas rápido.- finalizó Lin.

Pronto la familia Davis llegó hasta donde estaban con gran entusiasmo, a excepción de Naru, claro está.

-**Oh Madoka, querida bienvenida..**- saludó entusiasta la señora Davis, -Masako tiempo sin verte, a todos en realidad, es un gusto volver a verlos, gracias por venir.- finalizó con un perfecto japonés a medida que saludaba a todo el grupo.

-Es un gusto reencontrarlos, se que ya nos conocemos pero para aquel entonces no hubo oportunidad de formalidades. Yo soy Martín Davies y ella mi esposa Luella, estamos a su disposición.- saludó con un muy humilde japonés. -A mi hijo por supuesto ya lo conocen.- continuó a medida que le dirigía una rápida mirada al joven a su lado que para ese entonces se encontraba enfocando su mirada en la joven de cabello castaño que parecía intentar ocultarse tras la figura del monje.

Todos asintieron y prosiguieron a presentarse. Oliver se mantenía en silencio probablemente aun perplejo por no haberse imaginado que era lo que tramaban sus padres. Les dedicó a todos un frío saludo, que a pesar de los reproches de su madre y los incentivos de Madoka respecto a ser un poco mas afectuoso con sus compañeros, a los mismos no pareció incomodarles, era Naru después de todo.

-Saben, fue un viaje largo, creo que todos están un poco cansados, quizá deberían adelantarse y descansar; Koujo y yo podemos esperar a Jhon, de todos modos ahora Noll no necesita un conductor designado.- dirigió una mirada de broma a su alumno.

-**De hecho Noll no puede manejar en este momento..** – dijo Martín abandonando ahora su forzado japonés para retomar el inglés, Madoka lo entendía a la perfección después de todo y aunque le pareciera descortez frente a sus invitados, el entender el japonés le resultaba ampliamente mas sencillo que hablarlo. Le brindó una mirada rápida a su hijo quien sostenía sutilmente su brazo derecho y contunuó -.. **pero encargué a uno de los choferes de la oficina que se dirigiera aquí por si acaso. Le solicité que no viniera junto con nosotros para no levantar las sospechas de Oliver.**- continuó sonriente ante su hazaña, engañar a Naru, realmente no era tarea sencilla.

-**Entonces creo que realmente deberían marcharse, fue un viaje largo y ustedes..** – dirigiéndose a Martín y Luella, -**..seguro deben estar exhaustos, ocultarle algo así a Noll no debe ser sencillo.**– rió nuevamente causando irritación el joven, **_¿como es que jamás se le ocurrió?-_** pensó éste.

Todos rieron ante el comentario, excepto Oliver por supuesto.

-**Bueno, entonces creo que nos marcharemos. Noll, tu quédate aquí también a esperar.**-

-**¿Qué?**- inquirió con sorpresa el joven.

-**Martin, querido, Madoka y Lin deben desear estar un momento a solas, no debe..**- se interrumpió a si misma Luella al captar cual sería probablemente la idea de su marido.

-**Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso, quizá debería volver a la oficina y verlos a todos luego para la cena.**- sugirió intentando dirigirse con prisa a la salida mas próxima.

-**¡Espera!**- -**_Demonios_**- pensó, al escuchar la voz de su mentora.

-**No estarías interrumpiendo nada, de hecho Mai también se quedará a esperar a Jhon con nosotros.**- prosiguió con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y la mirada puesta sobre la joven.

-¿Eh?- preguntó algo aturdida la castaña que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de toda situación, perdida en sus pensamientos, y sobretodo en el cambio de idioma; finalmente se había vuelto una alumna bastante buena con el inglés, pero el acento de la familia Davis y la fluidez envidiable de Madoka la habían tomado por sorpresa. -pe.. per.. pero por qué yo?-

-**Tu dormiste todo el viaje Mai, además no hay lugar para todos en los dos autos de todos modos.**-

-**No se si lo hayas notado pero somos ocho personas sin contarlos a ustedes; en cada auto al menos entran cinco.**- comentó con todo de superioridad Naru quién ya sospechaba las intenciones de su mentora. **_¿Desde cuando entiende Mai algo por más mínimo que resulte de inglés?_ **- se cuestionó por un momento.

-**Si, ¿pero sabes cuanto espacio ocupará el equipaje de Ayako? ** **Se necesitaría al menos otro vehículo para trasladarlo.**- **_Já. No te escaparás esta vez Noll-_**

-¡Hey!- se quejó la miko algo ofendida.

-Tienes un muy buen punto- resaltó el monje entre risas, ganándose así un doloroso golpe por parte de su prometida.

-Bueno, bueno, creo que probablemente deberíamos hacer lo que sugirió Madoka; Mai no te preocupes, podrás descansar esta noche.- intervino tímidamente Masako.

Todos asintieron, tomaron su equipaje y se marcharon.

-Mantendré mi teléfono encendido por si necesitas mis consejos.- murmuró Yasu a Mai, haciendo que las joven se sonrojara y gritará su nombre en reproche

Allí se quedaron los cuatro, incluso Oliver sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que finalmente Lin rompió el silencio.

-Aun nos queda probablemente una hora, vamos a la cafetería.-

Y con Madoka extrañamente colgada de su brazo, se marcharon rumbo a la cafetería.

* * *

><p>Una ve allí, se sentaron en una pequeña mesa frente a una ventana. La camarera se arrimó gentilmente y pidieron su orden a excepción de Lin que afirmaba haber tomado ya su té de la tarde. Oliver como de costumbre ordenó su té favorito, Madoka un cappuccino y Mai un café.<p>

-**Descafeinado.**- añadió la mujer de cabello rosa al pedido de la castaña que se infló los cachetes en forma de protesta.

**-Si mal recuerdo, Mai cumplió su mayoría de edad en Julio**- comentó con desinterés el joven de cabello negro a medida que sacaba un libro de su bolsillo, haciendo un casi imperceptible gesto de molestia en el proceso.

-**Si, pero la cafeína no le permite dormir con tranquilidad.**-

-**¿No se supone que hace un par de minutos mi sueño exagerado era el problema?**- cuestionó Mai con un perceptible rastro de felicidad en su voz.- Él recordaba su cumpleaños, por supuesto, no la había llamado, pero lo recordaba eso era ya mucho. El joven por otra parte volvió a sorprenderse, esta vez Mai efectivamente había hablado inglés, no planeaba cuestionarle al respecto, al menos no frente a su mentora, ella seguramente saldría con algún comentario absurdo respecto a su interés por lo que la joven hacía o dejaba de hacer, pero aún así no pudo evitar sorprenderse, algo que Madoka no pasó por alto.**_  
><em>**

-**Creo que lo discutiremos luego.**- respondió Madoka poniéndose rápidamente en pie, -**Por cierto, si me disculpan tengo que ir al baño. ¿Koujo, me acompañarías?**-

-**Probablemente lo mas apropiado sería que fuera Taniyama-san quien te acompañara.**- explicó este sin parecer haber entendido las verdaderas intenciones de su novia.

-**Si pero ya sabes, tu no ordenaste y el café frío es simplemente asqueroso, ¿por favor? REALMENTE necesito ir**- comentó con una evidente mirada de "que no entiendes que deseo dejarlos solos" en sus ojos.

-**Oh si, por supuesto que lo entiendo, vamos.**- apresuró a responder tras captar el mensaje, y dicho esto se marcharon sin dejar espacio a alguna cuestión extra por parte de los jóvenes.

-**El cappuccino frío también es desagradable.**- comentó aun con desinterés Oliver.

-¿Que has dicho Naru?- cuestionó Mai, quien se había mantenido concentrada en los dos que se marchaban.

-Veo que continuas tan distraída como siempre.-

-**Aquí esta, un café descafeinado, su té y el cappu.. ¿se marchó la señora?**- inquirió la camarera.

-**Creemos que pronto volverá.**- contestó Oliver con la mirada aún perdida en su libro.

-**Oh entonces aquí se lo dejo.**-

-**Muchas gracias.**- contestó Mai recibiendo una mirada algo curiosa de parte del chico frente a ella.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó levantando rápidamente su tasa de café para intentar disimular el rubor en sus mejillas causado por el penetrante azul de la mirada de Oliver, quien ahora volvía a recordar lo que había estado pensando desde hacía un rato.

-Tu inglés ha mejorado.-

-Gracias, es que Jhon me ha ayudado un poco, además...-

-**Bueno, espero no interrumpir nada..**- anunció Madoka su llegada guiñándole para nada disimuladamente un ojo a la joven castaña, causando que esta volviera a enterrar su rostro en la taza, -.**.pero creo que deberemos apresurarnos a beber, el vuelo de Jhon tardó media hora menos de lo previsto, en este momento debe estar bajando.**-

Los jóvenes asintieron, y tras terminar rápidamente sus bebidas, pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Davis todos se encontraban reunidos en el living mientras que su equipaje, por insistencia de Martin y Luella era llevado a sus respectivas habitaciones por el mayordomo.<p>

-Lamento no haberles permitido descansar, es que conocen a Oliver, no es fácil ocultarle cosas por eso debíamos apresurarnos a tener esta conversación.- se disculpó la amable señora Davis.

-No se preocupe, el viaje no fue tan malo, con habernos refrescado ya esta muy bien.- comentó Ayako, mientras bebía de su taza de té.

-**Estoy realmente agradecido de que..** lo lamento, desde hoy he estado variando entre ambos idiomas, es que como notarán mi japonés es muy malo como para intentar utilizarlo- mencionó avergonzado Martin, ¿todos aquí entienden ingles?-

-**Oh no se preocupe, todos estamos muy familiarizados con el ingles. Ademas su japonés está muy bien, tan solo algo humilde de pronunciación pero con práctica lo dominará**- respondió Yasuhara.

-**Oh genial, quiere decir que entonces con ustedes aquí tendré la oportunidad de familiarizarme mejor con el..**- rió ante breve recuerdo de su hijo y esposa intentando enseñarle el difícil idioma, -.**.bueno, proseguiré, como de seguro les explicó Madoka, mi hijo ha estado un tanto aislado, mas de lo habitual para ser honesto y realmente creímos que su presencia, ahora que es su cumpleaños, sería muy buena para su salud. El por supuesto se ha negado terminantemente a fiestas o celebraciones desde que..**- bajó la mirada y respiró hondo antes de proseguir, -**Gene se marchó. Pero con ustedes aquí confío en que al menos no se encerrará en su oficina todo ese día.**-

-**Mi hijo ha contenido mucho dolor, está sufriendo y no nos permite llegar a él, siento que es mi responsabilidad por haberlo hecho volver tan pronto a Inglaterra por mi enfermedad. No quiero que mi hijo caiga en el mismo pozo en el caí yo al saber de Gene.**- añadió sollozando Luella siendo gentilmente reconfortada por su marido.

-**No se preocupen Sr. y Sra. Davis, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por ayudar a Naru, al final de cuentas, es nuestro amigo.**- aseguró con su habitual sonrisa el monje.

-**Muchas gracias, puedes llamarme Martin igual que a ella Luella. Somos todos compañeros y espero que también amigos próximamente.- **respondió con algo de alivio. -**Ahora, en cuanto al tema de la joven, ¿cómo está su situación psíquica actualmente?**-

-**Continúa algo inestable, se siente algo intimidada respecto a la experimentación y el análisis de sus poderes, pero no dudó ni un momento en acudir cuando le hablamos de la situación de Naru.**- respondió la miko con una mirada seria pero preocupada.

-**No se preocupen, si bien en general me opongo a estas cosas, se que mi esposo es un profesional y ayudará a esa hermosa niña.**-

-**No tengo ninguna duda al respecto.**- respondió el monje abrazando ligeramente a su prometida.

-**Ahora si los dejaré desempacar y acostumbrarse a sus habitaciones, no puedo creer que haya sido tan desconsiderada. Si necesitan algo ya les presenté a nuestro mayordomo Tom, el providenciará lo que necesiten. Masako, querida tu conoces muy bien la casa guialos de ser necesario. Ah, y nuevamente, bienvenidos. Por favor descansen, la cena tardará un poco.**-

-**Muchas gracias.**- respondieron todos y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Les esperaban dos largas semanas.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola Azul, espero no te aburrieras de esperar y leas este capítulo, muchas gracias por el review! Si bien amo leer fanfics en ingles concuerdo con vos en que son muy pocos los que hay en español y es un poco frustrante! Por mi parte planeo seguir escribiendo, no tengo nada planeado realmente pero tengo ideas para desarrollar el problema quizá es que soy muy lenta o quizá detallista? La verdad no se que es pero por alguna razón me toma demasiado presentar la atmósfera que quiero antes de que realmente pase algo, pero creo que para el próximo ya va a haber sangre (ok, no tan literal pero espero me entiendas).

*Una vez más, no soy dueña de Ghost Hunt (ojalá la fuera) :3

-Hola- diálogo.

_Hola_- pensamiento.

-**Hola**- diálogo en inglés (si, me causó flojera escribirlo realmente en ingles así que va así)

_**Hola**_- pensamiento en inglés.

* * *

><p>Resulta increíble el poder de mutación que posee el universo, hace once años atrás, su hermano y él, eran tan solo dos huérfanos a más en el mundo, intentando sobrellevar sus extrañas habilidades y lidiar con la hostilidad de la gente; meses después ya eran parte de una familia y finalmente no eran vistos como "fenómenos" al menos en el modo negativo de la palabra. Hace alrededor de tres años, todo su mundo se derrumbó por completo al quitarle a la persona que más amaba; tiempo después sus acciones lo llevaron a encontrar a un insoportable grupo de personas que extrañamente había llegado a pensar como amigos; hace dos, había tenido que alejarse de ellos primero por un corto período de tiempo y luego hasta la actualidad para volver a reencontrarlos de manera repentina, definitivamente no había despertado esa mañana esperando verlos. Eran los mismos tontos de siempre y al mismo tiempo eran tan, distintos. Y allí venía a lo lejos caminando hacia ellos quizá la prueba mas notoria de los cambios, todos lucían diferentes, era un hecho, incluso la joven de la gran sonrisa que estaba en pie su lado lucía cambiada, pero al mirar al rubio de los grandes ojos azules y aspecto cansado que venía en su dirección, el pasar de los años se hacía aun mas evidente.<p>

-¡Jhon!- gritó la castaña antes de correr hacia el joven y abrazarlo.

-Mai, ¡también te extrañé! ¿Como has estado?-

-Muy bien, ¿tú?-

-Bastante mejor, con la ayuda de Dios creo que pronto estará todo resuelto..- sonrió tímidamente, ..-Madoka-san, Lin-san es un gusto volver a verlos, Shibu.. lo siento, Oliver no creí que estaría en el aeropuerto, estoy muy contento de verlo.- saludó mientras tomaba sus maletas que había dejado caer para abrazar a Mai y les dedicaba una cortés reverencia.

-También es un gusto verte y para ser honesto no planeaba hacerlo. No creí verlos jamás en Londres.-

-Bueno, eso también me tomó algo por sorpresa.- rió avergonzado mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Em, ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué estás vestido así?- preguntó la castaña con curiosidad mientras observaba al rubio de pies a cabeza señalando su vestimenta de sacerdote.

-Es verdad, no lo había notado por el abrigo.- observó Madoka algo confundida.

-Bueno, saben, las cosas se complicaron un poco antes de que tomara el vuelo, pero llegué a tiempo es lo importante.-

-Pero, ¿está todo bien, verdad?- inquirió Mai la joven con preocupación a lo que el simplemente asintió en respuesta.

-¿Realmente lo está?. Nos dijiste que todo estaba bajo control, Jhon si..-

-Déjalo Madoka.- interrumpió Naru, -Lleva mas de 20 horas de vuelo a cuestas, creo que no necesita un interrogatorio de tu parte para completar su calvario.-

Nadie pareció estar en desacuerdo, al final de cuentas era evidente que necesitaba descansar. Claramente, Jhon ahora se veía mayor y bastante menos vulnerable de lo que solía verse, finalmente lucía tan fuerte como había siempre demostrado ser, pero su rostro reflejaba mas años de los que poseía debido a las bolsas oscuras que colgaban bajo sus ojos; se veía verdaderamente agotado, por lo que en silencio todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida.

* * *

><p>-Mai, ¿no crees que deberías desempacar?- sugería Ayako mientras observaba desde la puerta de la habitación a la joven tendida sobre la cama.<p>

Estaba acostado con su rostro hundido en el suave colchón, con sus brazos abiertos casi abrazando la manta de color blanco y los pies graciosamente colgando de la cama desde que había llegado del aeropuerto. La miko creyó oir un "ya voy" pero era difícil estar segura debido a que la adolescente aún continuaba boca abajo.

-Realmente son cuartos hermosos, creo que Luella tiene un gusto realmente bueno para la decoración, ¿no lo crees Mai?-

La chica finalmente decidió moverse, usó sus manos para apoyarse y lograr levantar su cuerpo del suave colchón para lentamente sentarse. Colocó una almohada sobre su pecho abrazándola tiernamente; -Aún no he visto los demás, pero si todos se parecen a este realmente creo que dormir será sin duda uno de nuestros momentos favoritos del día.- respondió aferrándose aun mas a la almohada y cerrando sus ojos.

-¡Mai!- gritó la miko notando que la joven comenzaba caer dormida, -..no puedes dormir ahora, debemos reunirnos para cenar en una hora.-

-Una hora es suficiente tiempo para dormir..- balbuceó sin abrir sus ojos.

-No para ti, es a eso a lo que le temo..- respondió a medida que se acercaba a la cama, tomaba la almohada de entre los brazos de la joven y la ponía a un lado en un intento de romper el efecto hipnótico que ésta parecía causarle, -..si te permito dormir una hora probablemente no estés lista para cenar, ambas sabemos que una vez que duermes no es sencillo despertarte.-

-A veces creo que me conoces demasiado.- sonrió la castaña mientras graciosamente dejaba escapar un profundo bostezo y frotaba su ojo en un intento de amenizar la constante caída de sus párpados pesados y su deseo de dormir.

-Deberías darte un baño caliente, de seguro te ayudará a mantenerte despierta, luego podría ayudarte a elegir que vestir y quizá maquillarte. Obviamente deberíamos hacerte algún peinado ahora que tu cabello está tan largo, hasta he traído un par de joyas, quizá debería traértelas para que escojas.- sugirió la pelirroja mientras parecía proyectarse internamente los diferentes looks con los que podría vestir a Mai.

-Um, Ayako, la cena será en la casa, ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-Pues, entonces quizá no debería arreglarme tanto, es decir por supuesto que me daré un baño y cambiaré mi ropa por algo menos, deportivo..- señaló con sus manos la enorme sudadera que traía puesta, -..y aprecio como siempre tu interés pero probablemente tomaría mucho tiempo y no creo que en realidad les importe como luzco.-

-Tienes razón, es entendible. Es solo una cena en la casa de los Davis, es verdad que en ésta se construirá una mas consistente primera impresión debido a que hasta ahora jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de entablar una verdadera conversación, pero creo que en realidad es admirable que quieras hacer valer tu ideología, es solo una cena de bienvenida en la lujosa mansión del respetado y conocido internacionalmente Martín Davis y su famosa y reconocida esposa la terapeuta Luella Davis, ellos deben estar mas que acostumbrados a ver imitaciones exactas de la melena de un león como cortesía de la humedad, digo viven en Londres al final de cuentas, también debemos admitir que las bolsas negras bajo tus ojos te harán lucir mas culta, como una anciana bibliotecaria sin esposo o hijos que gasta sus días de soledad leyendo y releyendo las mismas gastadas páginas sin cesar. De paso su hijo, el guapo Oliver Davis tan solo no te ha visto en casi dos años, no es la gran cosa, probablemente no se sorprenda al verte usar un conjunto deportivo con una par de tennis, y estoy bastante segura de que eso es lo que deseas, que nadie te observe y recapacite pensando lo que dejó escapar y..- para ese entonces, el rostro de la joven que había estado reflejando un sin fin de muecas como respuesta a los "elogios" de su compañera, finalmente se tensó en una mueca casi de desesperación al observarse detenidamente en el espejo frente a su cama .

-¡Iré a tomar un baño y te espero aquí!.- interrumpió mientras se marchaba prisa en al baño de su habitación.

_Siempre funciona_- pensó, _me pregunto si no fui muy ruda con su autoestima_- rió para luego marcharse.

...

En el living, sentado cerca de la ventana para poder así escuchar la lluvia que había comenzado a caer, se encontraba Yasuhara; el joven de los lentes escuchaba con atención mientras un animado Martín Davis le hablaba del último caso en el que estaban trabajando. Trataba sobre una antigua parroquia donde extraños fenómenos paranormales estaban sucediendo, nadie había salido herido pero podían apreciarse constantes llantos de niños y a menudo objetos aparecían lejos de donde habían sido dejados. Una de sus mediums más expertas habían visitado la parroquia junto a Naru el día anterior pero no había soportado permanecer mucho tiempo antes de perder el conocimiento, pretendía volver para finalizar su trabajo, pero había estado sintiéndose mal desde entonces, al parecer se trataba de un repentino episodio de fatiga. De todos modos volverían allí al día siguiente y los miembros de SPR japoneses estaban mas que invitados a concurrir.

Para ese entonces, se escucharon las voces de Masako y Luella que ingresaban a la habitación seguidas por Takigawa.

-¿Aún duerme Jhon?- preguntó el monje al notar que no estaba en esa habitación.

-Si, bajé hace una media hora y él permanecía dormido. Creo que realmente se encuentra agotado.-

-**Probablemente lo mejor sería no despertarlo, obviamente me encantaría contar con su presencia en la cena pero ya habrán mas oportunidades.- **afirmó Luella mientras tomaba asiento junto a su esposo,** -Su descanso es mas importante.**-

-**Conociendo a Jhon eso lo haría sentir muy mal.**- comentó la médium a lo que el joven de las gafas asintió y agregó:

-**Eso es verdad, Jhon se sentiría realmente mal por perdérsela, así que si no baja en media hora, iré a llamarlo**.- sonrió, -por cierto, ¿Mai está durmiendo otra vez?-

-No, la última vez que estuve en el cuarto estuvo tomando un baño.- contesto Masako.

-**Bien, entonces creo que solo faltan Lin y Madoka, que por cierto, ¿dónde están Noll?**- cuestionó Martín al muchacho que había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo sentado junto a la gran chimenea no tan lejos de ellos.

-**Probablemente en casa de Lin, va a quedarse allí después de todo, debería ir a dejar su equipaje**.- respondió sin apartar sus ojos del libro que estaba leyendo.

-**Oh, por supuesto. A decir verdad no termino de familiarizarme con su relación.**-

-**Creo que es algo que todos compartimos.**- rió el monje.

Todos estaban riendo, la idea de Madoka en una relación no era nada sorprendente como señaló Luella, había tenido muchos novios hasta la actualidad, pero Lin, bueno eso era realmente difícil de imaginar. Probablemente como bien supuso Yasu, la distancia ayudaba a amenizar la increíble diferencia de personalidades.

Oliver escuchaba sin desviar su mirada del libro hasta que finalmente algo captó su atención, observó a la médium que para entonces parecía un tanto pálida y distante con sus ojos muy abiertos observando a la nada sin que nadie pareciera percibirlo. A simple vista parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma, lo que con su condición no sería ninguna novedad; cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a ponerse en pie pero se detuvo al notar que esta volteaba rápidamente a la entrada.

-Mai..- casi susurró al observar que esta entraba por la puerta.

-**Mai, Ayako que bueno que nos acompañan.**-

-**Muchas gracias Sra. Da.. Luella.** **Y por cierto, Jhon bajará en cualquier en unos minutos,**- respondió Mai algo incomoda al notar las miradas de Naru y Masako puestas en ella.

-**Estábamos precisamente hace un instante preguntándonos si deberíamos..**-

-Mai, ¿puedes acompañarme arriba?- interrumpió Masako, pareciendo ser mas una orden que una pregunta. Todos voltearon a verla.

-Bueno, si, claro, pero por q...- intentó responder algo sorprendida la castaña. Masako definitivamente no era de las personas que interrumpía a los demás a menudo.

-Necesito hablar con Jhon, vamos.- interrumpió nuevamente aun tensa la medium, caminando hacia la salida, -..**lo siento mucho por haberla interrumpido, fui muy ****descortés**- se disculpó dedicando una reverencia a Luella y así se marcharon sin perder la atención de Oliver quien entrecerró sus ojos al verlas salir, _algo no anda bien._

...

-Masako, qué..-

-¿No lo sentiste?-

-¿Sentir?, ¿de qué hablas?-

La médium se detuvo en medio de la escalera y observó a la castaña, -Gene, sentí su presencia por un instante. Fue algo muy débil, probablemente por eso no lo sentiste.-

-¡Pero eso es algo bueno! Quiere decir que pudo liberarse de su sueño otra vez, él..-

-Mai..- la chica en cuestión dejó de hablar y observó los ahora casi llorosos ojos azules de su amiga, -su presencia se disipó en el mismo momento en el que otra presencia apareció..-

-Entonces por eso ha estado en ese sueño tan seguido últimamente, otra vez..- interrumpió ahora Mai.

-Se está alimentando de él Mai, lo está haciendo de nuevo pero mientras Gene se mantenga en ese sueño el no puede alcanzarlo, pero sabes porque lo intenta, Mai debemos decirle a los demás, con Naru y Martín cerca, podríamos hacer algo.-

-Hablar de él implica hablar de Gene, no puedo hacerles esto, Luella casi pierde su vida sumida en una depresión tras su muerte; Naru está enfermo, precisamente por eso nos llamaron, no puedo hacerlo ahora.-

-Eventualmente lo sabrán, hay un espíritu detrás de ti, Mai ya te hizo daño una vez.-

La castaña observó a la preocupada médium, pensó en que decir, pero nada realmente vino a su mente, ni el mas sencillo de los argumentos.

-Debo hablar con Gene.- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.


	7. Chapter 7

No soy dueña de Ghost Hunt, ojalá lo fuera.. o no, en realidad no, probablemente la arruinaría!

Bueno, al fin actualizo, es que estoy en proceso de mudanza y se me es complicado tener tiempo o estabilidad emocional (oh reina del drama) para escribir!  
>Gracias por los review, jamás esperé tener siquiera uno :) Prometo darle sentido a mi historia pronto! Ah y esdlas, tu imagen del perfil me parece demasiado tierna :3 no es un comentario relevante pero creí importante decirlo!<p>

* * *

><p>-Hola- diálogo.<p>

_Hola- _pensamiento.

**-Hola-** diálogo en inglés.

_**Hola-** _pensamiento en inglés.

* * *

><p>La cena transcurría de manera normal, al menos del modo que podría esperarse dentro de la mansión de los Davis; Martín sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa de roble había propuesto un brindis para los invitados, Madoka contaba con entusiasmo a Luella sobre sus planes para las próximas dos semanas mientras Lin se esforzaba al máximo por permanecer al margen de la conversación enfocando su atención en la cena; del otro lado el monje y la miko mantenían una cálida conversación con el joven padre para ponerse al día, al parecer la madre de Jhon había estado muy enferma y éste había permanecido ausente por bastante tiempo para dedicarse a su cuidado; Yasu había sido arrastrado nuevamente a una discusión con el Dr. Martín, está vez el tema eran los exorcismos en general, mas precisamente las diferentes técnicas conocidas para su realización.<p>

**-Debo confesar que probablemente el método cristiano es de mis favoritos debido a su versatilidad, realizado de manera correcta y por la persona correcta resultan verdaderamente efectivos, algo que por supuesto debes saber bastante bien al contar con un padre de tan alto nivel como me mencionó Noll en tu equipo.-** comentó Matin dirigiéndose al joven de las gafas.

-**Ciertamente, los exorcismos de Jhon son muy efectivos, sobretodo desde que ha ganado experiencia. Pero debo decir que al trabajar con cinco exorcistas, he apreciado sus características y todos son brillantes a su manera!-**

**-Por supuesto, eso es algo que doy por seguro. Noll ha hablado con gran respeto de la Señorita y también del Sr. Takigawa, probablemente los comprenda mejor al tener la oportunidad de presenciarlos, es que soy bastante mas centrado en la investigación que en los exorcismos mismos, pocas veces he tenido oportunidad de presenciar alguno por la falta de exorcistas en mi equipo además de Lin o mi querido Gene.- **claro con algo de nostalgia al hacer mención del nombre de su hijo. **-Pero has dicho cinco exorcistas? Asumiendo que Lin sea el cuarto, quién es el quinto?-** inquirió algo confundido a medida que bebía de su copa.

**-Si efectivamente como cuarto me refería a Lin-san, el es realmente brillante y como quinto a Mai.-** respondió sonriente Yasu.

**-Oh, es exorcista también? Esa no me la esperaba, Noll no me lo había comentado-** agregó esta vez dirigiendo su atención al joven mencionado, pero este pareció no escucharlo, su atención se encontraba en las dos jóvenes sentadas frente a él. Lucían intranquilas, sobretodo la médium de los ojos azules, podría incluso percibirse algo de temor, ambas habían permanecido en un sospechoso silencio, disimulando algunas risas nerviosas y sonrisas fingidas, pero aparentemente Oliver era el único que se había percatado de ello.

-**Noll, hijo, estás escuchando?, ¡Oliver!-**

**-Qu.. oh si, padre, que sucede?-**

**-Me pareció que estabas algo sumido en tus pensamientos, siquiera has tocado tu comida sabes que tu madre se molestará.-**

**-Lo siento, estaba .. tan solo, no es nada importante. Qué me decías?-**

**-Oh si, estaba hablando con Yasuhara respecto a los exorcismos, contando con cinco excelentes exorcistas y dos nuevas mediums para ayudar, creo que podríamos tenerlo solucionado en un par de días.-**

**-Si, estoy de acuerdo. Probablemente Lynda deba permanecer en reposo un par de días mas, y al resto del equipo podría enviarlos a encargarse de algún otro caso.- **respondió aún algo distraído.

**-Esto es interesante. En general siempre deseas evaluar personalmente todos los casos antes de derivarlos, creo que efectivamente deseabas pasar tiempo con tus antiguos compañeros.-** sonrió complacido Martín al notar la poco usual sugerencia de su hijo.

**-Tan solo creo que sería inútil el reunir a un equipo con mas de veinte personas.-**

**-Sr Martín es evidente que su hijo jamás aceptaría que nos extraña.-** comentó riéndose el joven de las gafas.

**-Probablemente preferiría quemar una de sus bibliotecas antes que aceptar que le hacemos falta.-** intervino por primera vez Mai. Todos rieron ante su comentario, a excepción del joven de los ojos azules, ciertamente no quemaría una biblioteca bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero ¿extrañarlos? eso no era cierto. Aunque no podía negar a si mismo que a su cena si le estaba haciendo falta algo hasta ese entonces, y eso era la risa característica de la joven.

**-Hasta que por fin decidiste hablar.-** En otro momento, se las habría ingeniado para arremeter en su contra con sarcasmo, pero su boca pareció dejar escapar lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

**-Es cierto, habías permanecido en silencio demasiado tiempo Mai, jaja.-** intervino esta vez Jhon quien había escuchado la última parte de la charla.

**-Bueno es que la comida está realmente deliciosa!- **comentó la castaña en lo que parecía un rápido intento de desviar la conversación.

**-Mai apenas si has tocado tu plato.-** comentó con superioridad el joven Davis esperando así finalmente lograr iniciar así el corto interrogatorio que llevaba planeado desde hace ya bastante rato. Pero su intento se vio frustrado al ser interrumpido por Madoka.

**-Hey Noll, entiendo que tu deseo por recuperar el tiempo perdido sea grande, pero deseo poder saborear mi postre de una vez por lo que serían lindo que pudieran finalizar su cena.-**

La sonrisa en los labios de su mentora era clara, no debía caer en el doble sentido de sus palabras por lo que decidió simplemente ignorarlo. Volvió a observar entre las risas de los invitados, a aquellas dos que aun se veían extremadamente sospechosas, algo definitivamente no estaba normal en ellas.

* * *

><p>Luego del postre, el ambiente parecía haberse vuelto cálido nuevamente, sin señales de tensión o enfrentamientos casuales; Jhon había sido forzado a marcharse a su cuarto por sus compañeros debido a que aun parecía muy cansado, Ayako y Houshou se habían disculpado pero decidieron que también debían descansar e incluso Martín y Luella habían abandonado su papel de anfitriones para recuperar algunas horas de sueño.<p>

En el gran salón frente a la estufa, se encontraban ahora Madoka y Lin junto a Naru y Yasu intercambiando información sobre el caso que abordarían probablemente al día siguiente, un poco mas a la distancia, Mai y Masako parecían mantener una charla distinta aunque no despegaban sus ojos de sus compañeros.

-Mai, Masako!- llamó el joven de las gafas, -..por qué no se nos unen?-

-Creo que tendré que pasar, realmente necesito descansar. Buenas noches.- respondió la joven del hermoso kimono poniéndose en pie y se apresurándose a marcharse ante las miradas algo atónitas de todos.

Lentamente, la joven castaña se acercó a sus amigos y se situó de espaldas a un antiguo espejo ignorando por un instante que de este modo se había posicionado precisamente de frente a la mirada interrogante de su antiguo jefe.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué han estado Masako y tu tan sospechosas esta noche?- preguntó con seriedad Madoka pero dejando escapar una risa entretenida al notar la tensión en el rostro de la joven. –Estaba bromeando Mai, no tienes porque ponerte tan tensa.-

.Jaja no estoy tensa, es que tu pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.-

-Pues si es motivo de tanta tensión creo que se trata de algo importante, no es así?- intervino Naru dirigiendo una de sus atemorizantes miradas a la castaña. Una fría sensación recorrió su espina dorsal, y debió por primera vez en mucho tiempo tragar saliva mas de una vez antes de responder.

-No es nada, es que..-

-Ahhhhhh- un grito se escuchó e inmediatamente todo se oscureció.

-Esa fue..-

-Masako, debemos ir por ella.- ordenó Oliver poniéndose de pie, sin embargo sus ojos se desviaron hacia el gran espejo apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, observó su reflejo por un instante casi analizándolo con su mirada entrecerrada, _¿Gene?-_, fue todo lo que logró pensar antes de ser arrastrado fuera de la habitación por Madoka.

...

-¿Y ahora a dónde? No puedo ver nada- preguntó Yasuara.-

-A la derecha tras subir la escalera, estoy seguro de que ese es el dormitorio, verdad Mai?-

-Si, ese es.-

-Lin tu..-

-Ya envié a mis shikis a verificar, definitivamente está en su cuarto pero no hay nadie más allí aunque..-

-¿Aunque?- preguntaron todos. Pero el onmyoji apresuró su paso y una vez situado frente a la puerta de la habitación la abrió rápidamente, todos llegaron a la puerta seguidos por la miko, el monje y los Davis llevando consigo un par de linternas encendidas, se apresuraron a ingresar y al iluminar pudieron ver a Lin ayudando a la médium a ponerse en pie, pero eso no fue precisamente lo único que captó su atención, el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, los muebles volteados, las pertenencias de ambas chicas dispersadas por toda la habitación, marcas en las paredes y probablemente lo que mas atrapó la atención de todos, un mensaje escrito con lo que parecían ser pronunciados rasguños a la pared que decía: "No interfieran."


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! asumo que después de tanto tiempo ya ni exista quien lea esto u.u pero por si me equivoco, al fin volví. Estuve teniendo algunos problemas con mi navegador, es tan protector que hasta me bloquea paginas por precaución(? y como soy algo así como una cavernícola tecnológica, bueno, tuve problemas en solucionarlo. Este capitulo está como que muy aburrido pero pienso actualizar muchas veces esta semana así que prometo mejorar. Ahora gracias por todo, me hace feliz saber que les gusta! No soy dueña de Ghost Hunt, así que no me juzguen(?

-Hola- diálogo.

_Hola_- pensamiento.

-**Hola**- diálogo en inglés (si, me causó flojera escribirlo realmente en ingles así que va así)

_**Hola**_- pensamiento en inglés.

* * *

><p>No<em> interfieran.<em> _¿A qué podrían referir esas palabras_?, con su mandíbula tensada y sus puños apretados, Oliver Davis no podía dejar de cuestionarse los sucesos ocurridos horas atrás; sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no lograba conciliar el sueño, tampoco quería hacerlo, necesitaba respuestas y la idea de esperar hasta la mañana para obtenerlas lo estaba volviendo loco. _"Fuera lo que fuera ya no está aquí, no puedo sentir nada y Masako necesita descansar, yo me quedaré con ella y Ayako también, todo va a estar bien por favor mañana lo investigaremos con mas calma", _estrechó sus ojos con frustración al recordar las palabras de la joven castaña, _¿dejar las cosas para mañana?, ¿qué le sucede?, y ¿qué le sucede a mi padre para aceptarlo tan fácilmente?, algo malo sucedió esta noche y todos actúan como si fuera normal.-_

Sin saber con exactitud a donde se dirigía, se levantó de su cama y caminó descalzo hasta la puerta de su habitación, deteniéndose abruptamente para voltear su mirada al gran espejo situado frente a esta. Manteniendo aun su mano en la cerradura, se mantuvo en pie observando su reflejo a unos metros de él, _Gene_, fue el pensamiento que cruzó su mente antes de alejarse de la puerta en dirección al gran espejo; lo observó detenidamente, analizando su reflejo como si no pudiera reconocerse a si mismo, -No está.- se dijo a si mismo, -Esta vez definitivamente no está. Gene, se que no has cruzado, ¿dónde demonios estas?-, sin obtener una respuesta, se limitó a sacudir su cabeza y salirse de su habitación golpeando con fuerza la puerta en el proceso.

* * *

><p>-Deberías intentar dormir un poco, si continuas pensando en que tendrás algún sueño extraño terminarás insinuándole a tu mente a que deseas tener uno.- dijo la pelirroja sentada en el elegante sofá.<p>

-Creí que eras médica, no sabía que también tenías talento con la psicología.- rió la joven de los ojos café a medida que se dejaba caer por décima vez sobre la cama.

-Tengo muchos talentos, deberías ya saberlo.- bromeó.

-Si, supongo que debes aprender mucho sobre psicología para tratar con Bou-san y conmigo, jaja.-

-Algo. Pero creo que de nada está sirviendo, aún no estas dormida como te sugerí.-

-Tu tampoco lo estás, en realidad siquiera estás en la cama aún.-

-Yo no dormiré, debo cuidar de ti y Masako.-

-Ayako yo debo ser quien se mantenga despierta y lo sabes.-

-Mai, se que te sientes culpable, aunque no lo creas se todo lo referente a este asunto, y que intentas ocultarlo pero no tienes que hacerlo.-

Por un instante los ojos de la joven se llenaron de confusión y miedo, _¿continuamos hablando de mis sueños?- _pensó. –Ayako, continuamos hablando de mis sueños, verdad?- preguntó vacilante.

-Por supuesto, ¿de que otra cosa podríamos estar hablando?- preguntó aun sin entender el cuestionamiento de la castaña, -digo, ¿acaso te sientes de ese modo por algo mas?, o me equivoqué y no..-

-No para nada, es decir, creo que si me siento de ese modo, pero tan solo sobre eso, digo, ¿por qué otra cosa podría sentirme así?- respondió a medida que se esforzaba por contener su risa nerviosa. –Sabes, de hecho creo que necesito caminar, volveré pronto..-

-Mai no deb..-

-Creo que iré a preparar un té.-

-Mai..-

-No demoro.- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta ignorando por completo a la joven miko.

-Esa niña.- dejó escapar luego de un rápido suspiro.

* * *

><p>-Creo que la cocina era hacia allá, si realmente es por allá, pero ¿donde hay un interruptor para la luz?, no veo nada, tonto teléfono que no alumbra- se quejaba la joven de los ojos cafés a medida que caminaba en la oscuridad buscando a tientas la cocina.<p>

-No culpes al teléfono tomando en cuenta que alumbrar no es su función.- se escuchó a unos pocos pasos de ella, seguido del resplandor de las luces ahora encendidas, alcanzando así a ver a la persona que las había encendido.

-Na.. naru.- alcanzó a balbucear llevando una mano a su boca en señal de asombro.

-Esto es nuevo, creí que gritarías. Supongo que has madurado.- comentó con frialdad a medida que se alejaba de la joven y se situaba nuevamente en uno de los cinco bancos a un costado de la hermosa mesa de gabinetes color café.

-¡Por supuesto que maduré maldito narcisista!-

-Eso es bueno. Aunque no creo que caminar por una casa que apenas conoces, luego de la aparición de un fantasma, y con las luces apagadas sea algo muy inteligente de tu parte.-

-¡Estaba buscando el interruptor!, además no soy yo la persona que estaba sentada en la oscuridad bebiendo un té a esta hora de la madrugada.-

-¿Segura?, dime ¿qué planeabas hacer al venir en pijamas a esta hora a la cocina?- preguntó con superioridad sin quitar su mirada de la humeante tasa de café que sostenía en su mano.

-Bueno, .. yo..-

-El agua está hirviendo si te interesa.-

-Yo.. emm.. – suspiró en resignación; no importaba cuando tiempo pasara, Naru seguía siendo Naru. Resignada, se dirigió a preparar su té. Sonrió sutilmente al observar la tetera aun en el fuego, _tiene 10.000 diferentes electrodomésticos en esta cocina donde podría prepararlo, supongo que los ingleses lo prefieren del modo clásico.-_ pensó.

-Entonces Naru, ¿que hacías aquí?, digo, se que eres adicto al té, pero a esta hora, ¿no dirás que lo haces siempre, o sí?- preguntó a medida que se sentaba frente a el.

-No lograba dormir. ¿Tú?-

-¿Eh?- preguntó con desconcierto. Naru no era precisamente del tipo que de persona a quien le importaba demasiado el que hacer de los demás, pero ahora había preguntado que hacía ella, Pensándolo bien, era su casa y ella una invitada que apenas sabía guiarse dentro de la misma, tenía derecho a preguntar que hacía despierta y en pijama..- observó sutilmente sus pantuflas de conejo, - pero conociéndolo, esa no era la razón de su pregunta, por supuesto que no, el se refería a lo sucedido anteriormente, el sabía que ella no era del tipo de persona que se levantaba a mitad de la noche, él no quería saber porque estaba ahí, tan solo quería saber que relación tenía con los sucesos ocurridos mas temprano esa misma noche.

-¿Y bien?- cuestionó nuevamente al notar que la joven aún se encontraba sumida sus pensamientos.

-Oh si, no lo sé, tan solo no tenía sueño y quise venir por algo de agua.- rió.

-Lo imagino. Supongo que no debe haber sido agradable lo de cambiar de cuarto por razones tan, peculiares.. aunque no te veías tan sorprendida por lo que sucedió.-

_BAM_, ya había iniciado su juego mental. –Bueno, ya sabes, es nuestro trabajo, independientemente de donde sea que sucedan, estas cosas no son novedad para ninguno de nosotros- _Genial, lo esquivé,_ pensó.

-Eso no evitó el temor en tus ojos.-

_Maldito Narcisista, eres bueno._

-..Sabes Mai, he vivido casi toda mi vida en esta casa y hacía mucho tiempo, desde antes de la muerte de Gene que nada extraño sucedía. ¿A qué crees que podía referir el mensaje "No interfieran"?, es decir, no parecía un mensaje al azar, y a juzgar por el hecho de que apareció en su habitación..-

_Rayos, rayos, ratos. Maldito, maldito Naru, ¿por qué no logro articular una respuesta? Es fácil Mai, tan solo miente._ Para ese entonces, los penetrantes ojos azules de su antiguo jefe se encontraban sobre ella al acechó de una respuesta, esperando a la mínima vacilación de su parte.

-Yo..-

-¡Jou-chan!, aquí estas.- interrumpió para su fortuna el monje, -Oh, hola Naru-bou, espero no interrumpir pero Ayako está histérica porque aun no vuelves, ¿vamos?-

-Ah, si, lo siento es que estaba terminando mi té-, comentó poniéndose en pie y bebiendo a toda prisa de su tasa, -lo siento Naru, debo marcharme conoces a Ayako, espero que logres domir- y dicho esto se marchó casi corriendo de la cocina

-¡Que niña! Insiste en que es madura para cursar la Universidad en América pero aún usa pantuflas de conejo rosa.- comentó divertido el rubio, -bueno, volveré a la cama, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches.- respondió bajando suavemente su tasa pero deteniéndola abruptamente en el proceso, _¿América?_, se preguntó mientras volteaba violentamente su mirada al lugar donde solía estar el monje, pero este ya se había marchado. Volvió su mirada a la mesa, y observó como se encendía la luz de su celular, y tras una ligera vibración lo tomó observando la identidad del contacto antes de responder.

-¿No deberías estar dormida ya?- comentó dejando escapar una pequeña y poco habitual sonrisa.

-Estaba preocupada..- se escuchó distante.

-No tienes porque, todo estará bien mañana. Descansa.- respondió disponiéndose a colgar.

-Espera, Noll, no cuelgues,... sabes que no hablo de mañana. ¿Está todo bien ahora?-

Oliver Davis permaneció en silencio por un instante y luego suspiró. –Todo está perfecto. Lynda insisto en que deberías descansar, debes hacer reposo.-

-Hmm. No me subestimes Noll, sabes que no puedes impedir que acuda a ayudar mañana. Ademas como te dije mas temprano tu padre estuvo de acuerdo con ello.-

-No puedo creer que mi padre esté de acuerdo con esto.-

-El Dr. Martín es un hombre inteligente. Dejar a una médium en casa durante un caso no es coherente.-

A pesar de la risa de la chica al otro lado de la línea, el joven de los ojos azules no emitió mas que un suspiro de resignación. –Descansa.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar, y con el celular aun apretado entre sus manos, se quedó aun inmóvil, sentado en medio a su cocina.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Bueno, entiendo que aún es temprano y que esta no fue una buena noche pero ya que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir, ahora debemos darnos prisa<strong>.- comentaba aún con su café humeante en manos a su cansado equipo que entre bostezos y dormidas ocasionales se disponía a bajar el equipo de los vehículos.

-Tampoco es tan malo, dicen que al que madruga Dios lo ayuda o algo así, ¿verdad Jhon?- bromeó el monje mientras despeinaba amablemente a la joven y soñolienta castaña que luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la vieja parroquia.

-Por supuesto, además creo que servirá para despejar nuestras mentes el volver a trabajar juntos.- respondió con alegría el joven.

-Creo que son las únicas personas que pueden pensar en despejar su mente tomando en cuenta cual es nuestro trabajo.- reprochó la miko.

-Y tu vas a casarte con esa persona.- intervino riendo Madoka dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

-Era eso, o moriría sola.- continuó el monje, ganándose así un fuerte golpe por parte de su prometida.

-Ya que hablamos de parejas, ¿dónde está Lin?-preguntó aun algo adolorido Takigawa.

-Ah si, salió temprano al parecer a recoger a Noll o algo así.-

-Naru salió muy temprano de la casa, es extraño que aún no lleguen, ¿no creen?- intervino por primera vez la castaña.

-**Si se refieren a Noll y Lin,- **interrumpió el Dr. Davis -**no se preocupen. Lynda tiende a ser un poco terca, le hizo creer a Oliver que yo estaba de acuerdo con que abandonara su reposo y concurriera hoy. Seguramente él debe de estar ahora reprochándole ese hecho e intentando forzarla a quedarse en su casa. De mi parte apuesto mi equipo nuevo a que no lo logrará.**- rióantes de ingresar al edificio seguido por el resto del equipo, y la cuestión que a todos comenzaba a intrigar.. ¿Quién era esa Lynda de la que habían estado escuchando hablar desde el día anterior?.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, primeramente gracias por aun leer y de paso ser tan amables.. digo, seamos sinceros, no se hacer esto. Necesito ayuda, algún consejo? Es que según mi profesor de literatura, en narraciones sobre todo orales soy muy buena y eso es un problema porque me inscribió a un concurso. Obviamente por algo tiene un título, no es un total ciego, me dijo muchas veces que cuando de cosas como el ataque a Ayako o a Mai (descripciones en general) de manera escrita soy muy pobre, y es porque no soy buena explicándome, menos de manera escrita, por eso necesito ayuda, consejos sobre que hace falta al escribir o que debería intentar. Les agradecería mucho eso, así quizá podría ofrecerles una lectura disfrutable!

Ahora, Myskymyheart .. bueno, quien es Lynda exactamente es algo que quiero revelar de a poco, es decir, tengo toda una historia tras ella por eso como que no lo voy a revelar en este capítulo tampoco u.u .. Creo que la historia general se basa en los sentimientos, digo, no estoy planeando escribir un "fueron felices por siempre" sino algo que (mas adelante claro está porque hasta ahora nada me salió) intente explicar las personalidades y las experiencias desde un enfoque sentimental y un tanto psicológico. Creo que quizá debería admitir que soy estudiante de psicología, por lo que la construcción de la personalidad a partir de sus vivencias es algo que me ha tocado trabajar por eso me interesa tanto! Pero lamentablemente como soy algo (bastante) lenta, necesito algo de tiempo para crear el ambiente antes de llegar a eso :|

Por otro lado esdlas, me decepciona no lograr darle acción a tu lectura, pero me estoy esforzando! Gracias por el ánimo que me brindas al igual que Myskymyheart, supongo que ya indique arriba todo lo que mas o menos planeo pero si te alegra te adelanto que muchas cosas van a pasarle a Mai, en definitiva aunque no lo estoy sabiendo expresar soy bastante sanguinaria, obviamente no voy a matarla pero para que algunas cosas se expliquen voy a tener que torturarla un poco.

En definitiva gracias y de ahora en adelante considero que al fin voy a poder actualizar al menos dos veces por semana!

Ah y como estoy muy cansada si notan algún tipo de incoherencia o falta de ortografía, me hago totalmente responsable u.u tengo demasiado sueño como para leerlo con atención..

* * *

><p>-Hola- diálogo.<p>

_Hola- _pensamiento.

**-Hola-** diálogo en inglés.

_**Hola-** _pensamiento en inglés.

* * *

><p><strong>17 de Septiembre, mañana.<strong>

**..**

**-¿Sientes algo?-**

**-No lo sé.-**

**-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-**

**-Es confuso, no lo sé.-**

**-Pero cómo puede ser confu..?-**

**-¡BRANDON DEJA DE MOLESTAR A MAI!-** interrumpió Madoka exasperada.

**-Lo siento señora, yo.. yo iré a .. me voy.-** alcanzo a decir antes de correr fuera de la habitación.-

-¿Quién es el niño simpático de todos modos?- preguntó intrigado Yasuhara a medida que comenzaba a estudiar los monitores.

-Es hijo de uno de los socios de Martín, no entiendo que hace aquí.-

-Resulta algo escalofriante, al parecer su padre lo dejó aquí poco antes de que llegaramos, ¿acaso no le asusta este lugar?- intervino con horror la pequeña castaña.

-Buen..-

**-¿Entonces sentiste algo?-** preguntó con entusiasmo Martín Davis mientras ingresaba a la base seguido del pequeño.

**-Bueno, en realidad no estoy segura. Si siento algo, pero no es algo muy preciso, en general, ya sabe, esta es el área de Masako.-** rió avergonzada.

**-Oh si, entiendo, pero no te sientas frustrada. Hasta donde se, las cosas aquí suelen ser muy tranquilas por la mañan..-**

-Descenso de temperatura en el salón..- comunicó el joven de las gafas para sorpresa de todos, -la temperatura está descendiendo de forma muy rápida. Ayako y Bou-san están allí.

* * *

><p>-¿Lo sientes?-<p>

-Si, la temperatura está descendiendo.-

-Mantente cerca de mi.-

-Houshou ya lo discutimos, ambos sabemos que no necesito que me protejas.-

-No dije qu..- antes de poder finalizar la oración las luces del lugar comenzaron a fallar, y antes de que pudieran notarlo, se habían apagado.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.-

-¿Ayako!-

-Algo tocó mi pie, algo tocó mi .. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

-¡¿Dónde estas?! ¿dón..-

-¡Ayúdame! ¡Me arrastra!- grtitó con desesperación mientras intentaba a toda costa clavar sus uñas en el suelo, desesperando aún más al monje que no lograba localizar de donde provenían sus gritos.

-Rin, Pyo, To, Sha..-

-Bou-san, ¿qué sucede? Abran la puerta!- se escuchó gritar a Jhon desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-..Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen.- finalizó causando así un grito agónico proveniente de la oscuridad y el inmediato encendido de las luces hasta su quiebre en pedazos. La puerta finalmente se abrió e ingresaron todos llamando al unísono a la pareja que permanecía dentro.

-¡Ayako!- gritó la castaña al interceptar con la luz de su linterna a la miko caída inconsciente a pocos metros cerca del altar. -¡Llamen una ambulancia!-

* * *

><p><strong>-Juro que de haber sabido esto..-<strong>

-Lo sé Martin, no se preocupe; pero ahora debo ir con mi prometida.- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa melancólica antes de subir a la ambulancia.

**-Esto jamás había sucedido, esto no es habitual. No pensé que alguno de los espíritus haría algo así.- **se lamentaba aún.

**-Lo sabemos Martín. No debes preocuparte, Ayako estará bien..** ¿verdad Mai?- dijo con dulzura en un intento de tranquilizar a la joven a su lado.

-Se que Ayako es fuerte, pero, ¿por qué no lo sentí?, Madoka si Masako hubiera estado..-

-Si Masako hubiera estado de todos modos esto habría sucedido. Fue algo repentino, probablemente ella tampoco lo habría sospechado a tiempo.-

-Mai debes dejar de actuar como si fuera tu culpa el que Masako no hubiera venido hoy. No fue tu culpa lo de la otra noche y el que no se sintiera bien para concurrir hoy.- Añadió el joven padre, colocando una mano en el hombro de la joven.

-Es algo propio de la naturaleza de Mai culparse por todo, deberías saberlo ya.- se escuchó a pocos metros.

-Nar..- antes de finalizar la oración, sus grandes ojos cafés se clavaron en la figura que caminaba justo a su lado, tomada de su brazo.

**-Hijo, Lynda, ¿dónde se supone que estaban?-** preguntó en tono de reproche el reconocido investigador.

**-Lo siento padre. Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué esa ambulancia?-**

**-Tuvimos un pequeño problema, algo atacó a Ayako.- respondió su mentora.**

**-¿Algo?, ¿está ella bien?. ¿Pudieron identificar al espíritu?, ... ¿Mai?-** los profundos ojos azules de Oliver, se clavaron en el rostro de la joven que parecía encontrarse muy lejos de allí, con su mirada aun perdida en la joven que aún permanecía aferrada al brazo del joven.-

¿Por qué resultaba eso molesto? Había visto a Masako tomada de su brazo decenas de veces. ¿Era acaso una amiga?, Naru no era el tipo de persona que acostumbrara permitir ese tipo de contacto, ¿estaba celosa?, pero ¿por qué?. Si era una chica bonita, o eso parecía aunque permaneciera oculta tras un enorme par de gafas de sol, tenía un hermoso cabello largo – el pensarlo condujo las manos de la castaña inconscientemente a su propio cabello – de un color negro tan intenso y algo en ella se sentía tan delicado y elegante como la presencia de la misma Masako, pero de algún modo, mas molesta.

-Mai..- insistió nuevamente causando la reacción de esta.

-¿Qu.. qué?-

-Sin la llegada de Lynda ni la presencia de Masako el día de hoy, eras la única médium presente. ¿Tienes algo que aportar?-

-Bueno, yo.. no sentí nada realmente, Yasuhara captó un cambio de temperatura y.. todo sucedió demasiado rápido..-

-Pero Mai dijo que algo se sentía raro- intervino Jhon, -si alguien es culpable por lo que sucedió creo que seríamos todos por no haber logrado actuar antes.-

**-¿Lynda no crees que deberías ir a ver?-** intervino Brandon.

**-Por supuesto que si, supongo que alguien tiene que trabajar aquí,** -respondió ésta, con un tono ligeramente provocativo escondido en su perfecto inglés **-¿vamos Noll?-** este tan solo asintió y se dirigieron en dirección a la entrada.

**-No te preocupes Mai-chan, estoy seguro de que Lynda averiguará porque lastimaron a tu mamá.**- dijo el pequeño esbozando una gran sonrisa.

**-¡Brandon!-** gritó la joven médium deteniendo su avance bruscamente, **-¿vienes o no?, deja a Taniyama recuperarse. No nos servirá de nada en la investigación si continua lamentándose, ¿no cree Sr. Marin?.-** finalizó refiriéndose al investigador.

**-Bueno, no creo que tus palabras sean las mas indicadas, pero supongo que tienes razón en cuanto al descanso de Mai.-** observó a la joven cabizbaja y puños apretados, **-Noll, ¿dónde está Lin? El podría llevarla a casa para que haga algo de reposo, o al hospital si así lo prefiere.-**

**-No,-** dijo la joven evitando así cualquier respuesta por parte de Oliver **-es verdad que probablemente estuve algo distraída pero ya estoy bien,.. ahora vamos a resolver esto.-** finalizó levantando una mirada cargada de decisión e irritación, respaldada por un puño cerrado reflejo de total determinación. _Podría verse mayor, pero seguía siendo la misma Mai –_ fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente del joven Davis.

-¡Eso es! Vamos Mai, creo que dejamos la base a cargo de Yasu demasiado tiempo!- agregó con entusiasmo Madoka, -y tu Noll..- dirigiéndose ahora a este, -no te escuche responder.. ¿dónde está mi novio?-

Se escucharon risas y a continuación todos se dirigieron al interior de la parroquia, tras una decidida Mai que no dudó en adelantarse directamente a la base.

* * *

><p>Una vez en la base, Mai Taniyama se dirigió inmediatamente al sofá de la habitación y se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos para el desconcierto de todos los que ingresaron a continuación.<p>

**-¿Taniyama va a dormir?-** preguntó con algo de sorpresa Martín.

**-Por supuesto, de seguro así obtendré mayor información.-**

-¿Estas segura de eso Mai?- preguntó con un tono casi imperceptible de preocupación su jefa.

-Si, muy segura.- observó rápidamente a la joven del largo cabello oscuro aun aferrada al brazo de Naru.

**-No creo que sea útil en absoluto. Son muchos niños, no son del tipo de espíritu que habla con tanta facilidad, creo que les sucedió algo espantoso, es lo que esta atmósfera me sugiere por eso no hablan. Además siquiera están aquí ahora, como sabes yo si podría sentirlos si estuvieran.-** afirmó con superioridad pero sin parecer devolverle la mirada.

**-No subestimes mis poderes. Ya veremos.-** y dicho esto cerró sus ojos.

**-Esa es la Mai que conocemos, no tiene remedio.-** añadió el rubio con simpatía antes de dejar escapar un gran suspiro.

* * *

><p><em>Auch. ¿Dón.. ah, entiendo, esto fue rápido. Creo que me dormí.<em>

**-Amy ¿vamos a jugar?-**

**-Si, vamos.-** respondió al notar que era ella a quien le hablaban. Notó finalmente que se encontraba acostada, tapada hasta la cintura y decidió ponerse en pie. Cambió su ropa por lo que parecía ser un uniforme y se marchó junto a las otras niñas de la habitación.

Era una niña pequeña, de aproximadamente siete años y jugaba con los demás niños que dedujo pertenecerían a la congregación. A diferencia de cómo se veía en la actualidad, en su visión la parroquia contaba con dos grandes cuartos al fondo, que alojaban tanto a niños como a niñas, probablemente acogidos para su enseñanza dado que todo indicaba que esa parroquia solía ser un colegio de monjas.

**-Amy, la madre superiora te busca.-** le dijo con temor uno de los niños.

Solo asintió y comenzó a andar. Sus piernas parecían temblarle y el aire comenzaba a faltar, no entendía porque, pero sentía temor, mucho temor. Llegó hasta una gran puerta de madera, tragó saliva e ingresó.

* * *

><p>En la base las cosas parecían estar tranquilas. Yasuhara se encargaba de los monitores mientras Madoka observaba con atención a la inconsciente muchacha. Todos se habían marchado, incluso Martín quien era el único que conocía la razón de la preocupación de su antigua aprendiz.<p>

En el salón de misas, Naru y su acompañante se encargaban de recorrer cada rincón para una mejor evaluación del lugar.

**-Es extraño, pareciera que comenzaran a inquietarse.-**

**-¿A que te refieres?, ¿han dicho algo Lynda?-**

**-No, aún no desean hablarme. El sufrimiento aun es intolerable,- **llevó una mano a su pecho con pesar, **-pero, ahora, el temor es diferente, no es el mismo que sentí desde el primer día.-**

**-¿Diferente?-** preguntó con preocupación al notar la expresión en el rostro de la joven.

**-Estos pobres niños, ¿cómo pudieron hacerles eso?–**

**-¿Eso qué?-**

**-Ellos, ellos les hicieron cosas horribles.. pero, pero no, no le temen a solo a eso.. ¿quién.. quién es él?-**

**-¿Él?. ¿Lynda de que me estas hablando?-** se acerca a ella.

**-El que vino con la chica.. el que es malo, muy malo..-** continuó con terror, **-..Noll creo que la chica es..- **lo observó con preocupación sin quitar su mano de su boca.

**-Mai..-** finalizó a medida que tomaba su mano y la obligaba a correr fuera del salón en dirección a la base.

* * *

><p><strong>-Amy, veo que viniste.-<strong> dijo la madre superiora. Una anciana de apariencia enferma, sentada tras un escritorio observando por el gran ventanal que daba al jardín. **–Sabes ¿por qué te llamé?-**

**-No.. no madre.-** respondió casi en un suspiro.

**-Supe que no extendiste tu cama el día de hoy.-** dijo poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la asustada niña. **-Sabes lo que pienso de las niñas irresponsables, ¿verdad?-**

**-Lo siento madre.-**

**-Las niñas buenas hacen sus tareas antes de ir a jugar. Y ¿qué le sucedió a tu uniforme? te ves muy desalineada.-**

**-Lo siento madre, no lo haré de nuevo. Lo prometo.-**

**-Sé que no, pero el perdón es algo que se gana.-** rió a medida que retiraba algo de bajo su larga túnica..

**-Mai debes despertar..-** escuchó débilmente la voz de_ ¿Gene?._

Sus ojos se cerraron y entonces lo sintió.. el dolor pulsante en sus rodillas, luego cayó al suelo, y el dolor se extendió a casi cada lugar de su cuerpo. Se sentían como ligeras presiones sobre su piel, que se extendían como ramas pero inmediatamente comenzaban a quemar de manera intensa. Se escuchaba a si misma gritar, sobre todo gritaba perdón, pero los golpes no cesaban, todo su cuerpo ardía y hasta podía sentir que incluso sangraba cuando el líquido rozaba su adolorida y ardiente piel. Quería despertar, debía despertar.

* * *

><p>En ese instante un grito estremeció a todos, seguido de un sin fin de lamentos y gemidos que se escuchaban a lo largo de toda la parroquia. Madoka y Yasuhara luchaban con todas sus fuerzas por despertar a la desesperada e inconsciente joven pero nada parecía funcionar.<p>

**-¡Despiertenla!-** ordenó Oliver al llegar pero siquiera el mismo lograba hacerlo sin importar cuando gritara o la sacudiera. El horror comenzó a hacerse evidente en el rostro de todos; Martín corrió a toda prisa a la base pero tampoco fue capaz de hacerla despertar. Jhon llegó luego junto a Brandon y comenzó sus oraciones en un intento de purificar lo que fuera que pudiera estar lastimando a su amiga.

**-Lynda, ¡haz que la liberen!-** ordenó el joven Davis a la médium que permanecía aferrada al pequeño Brandon a pocos metros de ellos, pero ésta solo negó con la cabeza.

**-No puedo, no puedo. No son ellos, ellos no le están haciendo nada.-**

**-¡Demonios!, ¡Mai!.-** gritó con frustración mientras sacudía a la joven que aún se retorcía en agonía en sus brazos.

-¡Mai despierta!- gritaban, en desesperación sin lograr resultado alguno. Los rezos continuaban y las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar en los ojos de quienes habían sido testigos de esto con anterioridad; la impotencia comenzaba a hacer rendir a todos, a excepción de Naru quien inconsciente de su entorno aun continuaba intentando despertar a la joven que finalmente, y para alivio de todos pareció comenzar a calmarse. Sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez mas lentos hasta que finalmente se detuvieron, su respiración parecía normalizarse aunque era evidente la dificultad con la que el aire llegaba a sus pulmones. Sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas lentamente comenzaron a abrirse y un sin fin de cuestiones de preocupación comenzaron a inundar sus oídos.

En un tono inevitablemente forzado, les indicó a todos que se encontraba bien. Les regaló una gran sonrisa para ratificar sus palabras, pero todo intento pareció romperse en su interior al interceptar a los preocupados ojos azules frente a ella, un profundo dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a agruparse nuevamente en sus ojos obligandola a desviar su mirada.

-Por favor todos, necesito hablar con Madoka.- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! No me odien pero nuevamente este será un capítulo no interesante en absoluto porque tenía que aclarar un par de puntos y preparar datos útiles para el próximo! pero como mañana no tengo nada importante que hacer (lo sé, es sábado y yo diciendo eso es algo triste) pero es cierto, así que creo que ya mañana subo el 11.  
>MySkyMyHeart en el próximo ya te cuento quien es Lynda, aunque creo que ya lo debes sospechar u.u y esdlas, osea lees mi mente?. En fin no digo mucho, este capitulo es bastante bla bla así que no quiero aburrir mas, pero es para que en el próximo precisamente no tenga que incluirlo! Jaja gracias por las sugerencias y comentarios.<p>

* * *

><p>-Hola- diálogo.<p>

_Hola- _pensamiento.

**-Hola-** diálogo en inglés.

_**Hola-** _pensamiento en inglés.

* * *

><p>Aún cuando nadie deseaba abandonar la habitación, con la insistencia de la joven y la orden directa de Martín de respetar su privacidad, uno a uno todos fueron retirándose de la base.<p>

Oliver Davis, aun negándose a salir, se mantuvo en pie a pocos pasos del sofá, observando al pequeño cuerpo de su antigua asistente luchar con todas sus fuerzas por contener un sufrimiento que ante sus ojos se hacía evidente.

_¿Acaso era tonta?, ¿por quién lo estaba tomando?._ Era evidente que no estaba bien, su sonrisa era vacilante y totalmente falsa. Sus piernas arrolladas intentaban descontroladamente disimular su temblar, mientras que sus rodillas constantemente chocando entre si lo hacían aún mas evidente; sus manos estrujaban casi con violencia el gastado material del sofá haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que aun parecía mantener su cuerpo; incluso sus lagrimas aún parecían luchar por quebrar la delgada mascara de serenidad que tontamente se esforzaba por mantener a pesar del terror que emanaba de todo su ser.. _¿por qué no lo quería cerca?, ¿por qué se negaba a compartir su visión con él como lo habría hecho en los viejos tiempos?._

-**Noll. ¿Acaso no has escuchado?, dejemos a Taniyama a solas con Madoka para que pueda expresarse con mayor comodidad. – **

Pareciera que siquiera el increíble respeto de Oliver hacia su padre pudieran lograr la concentración suficiente en sus palabras como para hacerle entender que no debía permanecer allí. Ante esto, Lynda se acercó a él tomando su brazo lentamente captando abruptamente su atención y conduciéndolo al corredor.

Los ojos de la castaña se mantuvieron clavados en la espalda de aquel suéter color negro mientras cruzaba la puerta, verlo partir se sentía tan nostálgico, tanto como necesitarlo.

-Mai, ¿dónde estás herida?- se apresuró a preguntar Madoka a medida que confirmaba observando a través de los cristales de la puerta si todos se habían marchado.

-Lo siento, ... lo siento.- fueron sus únicas palabras antes de comenzar a llorar.

-Mai, está bien. No es tu culpa que esto suceda.- intentó consolarla y se acercó a abrazarla, pero la castaña pronto se alejó adolorida, -Mai, debes quitarte el abrigo así podré ver que tan graves son..-

Ésta asintió y con lentitud secó sus lagrimas y comenzó a desprender los botones de su abrigo, prosiguió con su suéter de cuello alto hasta finalmente dejar de su piel al descubierto. Tenía la piel cubierta de marcas de color rosa intenso, algunas de ellas incluso eran de color lilas casi negro, y otras tantas venían acompañadas de cortes afortunadamente no profundos. Su antes tan delicada piel se veía tan magullada, y su pequeña figura tan indefensa que le fue imposible a su jefa ocultar sus propias lágrimas.

-Debemos llevarte a un hospital.-

-No. Ya recuerdas lo que dijeron, no importa si soy mayor de edad, si continúo ingresando con este tipo de lesiones van a colocarme a custodia del Estado y quizá hasta cerrar SPR.-

-Mai, eso dijeron en Japón, aquí no tienen poder sobre ti a tal punto, además estás herida.- insistió poniéndose en pie.

-No sobre mi, pero si sobre SPR, quien sabe podrían entrar en contacto con las autoridades japonesas y enterarse de sus sospechas sobre mi sometimiento a rituales satánicos y ese tipo de cosas, no lo sé, de todos modos estoy bien, creo que puede solucionarse con un par de analgésicos.- rió

-Eres la única persona que puede hacer sonar esas extrañas acusaciones divertidas..- sonrió Madoka, -.. pero esto no es divertido, esas heridas no sanarán con un analgésico Mai, esto se está saliendo de control no puedo permitirte dormir mas.-

-Creo que ambas sabemos que no puedo evitar dormir y aunque pudiera no solucionaría nada.- sus palabras se escaparon de su boca con la misma amargura con la que llegaron a oídos de su jefa quien volvió a sentarse a su lado y pasó su mano en el cabello de la joven.

-Vamos a solucionar esto, ¿está bien?- tomó el suéter y ayudándola a colocárselo suspiró, -Ganaste por ahora. No te obligaré a ir a un hospital porque todos sospecharían, pero haremos verte estas heridas cuando vayamos a visitar a Ayako.-

-Sabes que las heridas causadas por las visiones curan rápidamente.- hizo un gesto de dolor a medida que colocaba su brazo izquierdo dentro de una manga, -de todos modos voy a tomar de mi bolso algunos analgésicos, creo que si me mantengo en la base con Yasu hasta que resuelvan el caso estaré bien.-

-Me gustaría verte tan segura cuando vuelva Noll, él desconfía de todo esto, y está muy preocupado.- rió ligeramente al observar el rosa en las mejillas de la castaña.

-No es cierto, tan solo quiere saber que es lo que sucedió.- comentó con desilusión.

Al notarlo inmediatamente su jefa alborotó su cabello y colocando una expresión mas seria le dijo: -Puesto que tomaste tu decisión de ocultar esto, ahora debes esforzarte en mantener la máscara sobretodo ante el narcisista de mi antiguo aprendiz y si es posible también ante Lynda.-

-Sobre eso, ¿tu la conoces?- preguntó con interés.

-Ya hablaremos de eso. Ahora cuéntame sobre la visión.-

* * *

><p><strong>-Lo siento Noll. De verdad todos están muy asustados, dicen que nosotros lo trajimos, no quieren hablarme mas.-<strong>

**-¿Pero a quién trajimos?, eso es lo que no entiendo. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Mai?-**

**-Espera hijo, ¿por qué crees que eso tenga que ver con la joven Taniyama?-** interrumpió con desconcierto Martín.

-**Es cierto, entiendo que la visión le haya afectado pero si como dicen esa otra persona no tiene ninguna relación con los niños atrapados en esta parroquia, ¿qué les hace pensar que la visión de Mai no se trató tan solo de algo referente a ellos?-** intervino con algo de confusión el padre, aun evidentemente afectado por lo sucedido.

**-Esperen, creo que estamos todos alterados aún y siendo poco claros. Naru, Lynda .. ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- **ésta asintió.** -.. aún no nos explican que fue lo que dijeron los espíritus y que relación puede guardar eso con Mai.-** concluyó el joven de las gafas.

**-Es que no lo sé, esos niños fueron golpeados y maltratados. Todos presentan cortes y quemaduras, fueron torturados y eso es algo que continúan repitiendo una y otra vez aquí..-** respondió la médium colocando sus manos en su pecho con horror, **-..ellos están sufriendo pero, cuando estábamos examinando el salón de misas en busca de señales mas claras ellos comenzaron a inquietarse, decían que había alguien allí..-**

**-Espera, ¿no crees que ese alguien fuera quién les hacía daño?.-**

**-No, yo..-**

**-El primer día que estuvimos en esta parroquia Lynda debió marcharse indispuesta, ese día sintió la presencia de una mujer mayor.-** interrumpió con evidente molestia Oliver.

**-Es cierto, y por lo que pude llegar a entender de los niños es ella quien les hizo daño, también a su compañera miko. Pero ese hombre, no es de aquí, los niños le temen aún mas y nos culpan porque está aquí.-**

**-En definitiva..-**

_..._

_¿Gene?. ¿Qué dem.._

**-¿Noll?, ¿hijo?- cuestionó algo preocupado al notar a su hijo totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.**

**-Debo ir al baño. Si me disculpan.-** dicho esto se retiró en dirección al baño, apresurando su paso una vez lejos de la vista de sus desconcertados compañeros.

**-¿Estará bien?-** preguntó Jhon.

**-Si, seguro debe ser por todo lo sucedido, debe estar algo aturdido.-** comentó Lynda, **-..iré a ver si necesita algo.-**

**-Si es así iré yo. Sabemos que Naru puede ser algo grosero en estos momentos.-** rió Yasuhara.

**-No.-** respondió la chica tomando su brazo, **-No te preocupes, he enfrentado su humor por años.-** concluyó con una sonrisa y se marchó.

Una vez lejos, su sonrisa se borró rápidamente volviéndose casi un gesto de angustia. _¿Gene?_

* * *

><p>-¡Se que estás ahí, aparece ahora mismo!- gritó dirigiéndose al gastado espejo del baño y luego apoyo sus brazos sobre el lavado frente a el.<p>

-¿Entonces aún podías sentirme?.- respondió algo en su mente, haciéndolo dirigir nuevamente su atención a su reflejo que ahora le sonreía con melancolía.

-Siempre pude sentirte. De manera mas débil debo destacar, pero siempre supe que seguías ahí.-

-¿Y por qué no me hablabas?- la pregunta pareció afectarle, pues desfiguró su gesto de profundo enojo y lo cambió por uno algo decaído.

-¿Acaso lo hacías tú Gene?-

-Noll, yo, tengo tantas cosas que explicarte..-

-No es relevante ahora. ¿Qué sabes?, ¿qué está pasando aquí y que relación tiene eso con Mai?- cambió rápidamente de tema volviendo algo mas serio el rostro del reflejo.

-Lo único que puedo decir es que deben resolver este caso hoy.- -De paso, quizá sería útil que le dijeras a Lynda que entre y se una a esta conversación en lugar de que se quede afuera preocupada, ¿no crees?- sonrió el reflejo. Aún algo sorprendido por el comentario, el joven Davis abrió la puerta y observó que efectivamente allí estaba, por lo que en silencio la hizo entrar.

-Esto es nostálgico. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no nos reunimos los tres, chicos?- continuó Gene esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Bastante creo yo..- lo acompañó la médium en su sonrisa, ¿estás bien?- preguntó acercando su mano al espejo.

-Creo que tendremos tiempo para esto luego, - interrumpió de manera abrupta el narcisista. -.. ya que no te veo con intenciones de cruzar aún..- sonrió para para sorpresa de los dos presentes, -.. así que ahora, ¿por qué debemos terminar esto hoy?-

-Bien..- inició su gemelo. 

* * *

><p>-En verdad te has vuelto buena en esto de fingir.-<p>

-Gracias Madoka, es muy amable de tu parte.-

-¿Bromeas?, Mai no fue un elogio, ya te he..- sus palabras se perdieron en el momento que sus ojos tomaron conciencia de la imagen frente a ella. Su antiguo aprendiz y la misteriosa médium salían del cuarto de baño tomados de la mano, sin siquiera haber notado su presencia. _Esto no se ve bien- _pensó. Sobretodo porque no era la única que había visto esa incomprensible escena.

-Ma..-

-¿Vamos Madoka?- preguntó ahora la joven adelantándose algunos pasos frente a ella. -Tenemos que decirle a todos lo que vi, y tenemos que resolver este caso antes del anochecer.-


	11. Chapter 11

Hoooola!, ¿hola?, ¿aún hay alguien ahí?. Broma, para nada chistosa por cierto pero es que realmente me ausenté un tiempo y no se si aún alguien me lee. Odio cuando otros autores lse ausentan ,por eso me odio por hacerlo u.u pPero como le comenté a myskymyheart fue frustrante el haber perdido el capítulo 11 original que tanto me había gustado y costado hacer, que me costó aun más reconstruirlo, y de hecho no me quedó para nada igual. Éste capítulo quizá este confuso, lo hice en cuotas, cada día escribía un poco mientras descansaba de mis estudios por lo que puede estar muy enredado, pero ya esta semana me voy a casa y escribo mejor desde allá.

esdlas: Mai aún tendrá muchos celos por delante, pero también provocará muchos ;) Naru merece sufrir a veces(? hay que dejarle creer que el es inmune a eso hasta que lo golpeé con todo por narcisista! Jaja

myskymyheart: digamos Madoka es probablemente la figura mas relevante en la recuperación de Mai, aunque no se mucho de ella al igual que todos, es un personaje bastante lindo de pensar, es muy graciosa pero su parte seria me encanta! Digamos que Bou-san y Ayako son los padres de Mai, al final de cuentas, los reales no están allí y ella realmente necesita esa contención, faltan los papeles pero son detalles!

Voy a ser breve que aburro! Gracias a los dos por escribirme siempre, son de mucha ayuda y alegría para mi sus reviews.

* * *

><p>-Hola- diálogo.<p>

_Hola- _pensamiento.

**-Hola-** diálogo en inglés.

_**Hola-** _pensamiento en inglés.

* * *

><p>-¿Y realmente creíste que Noll se creería eso?-<p>

-No veo porque no habría de creer una verdad.

-¿Aún continuará con eso Srta. Hara?- preguntó casi con exasperación el onmyouji, hundiendo su espalda en el confortable sillón del estudio de la familia Davis.

-¿Acaso alguno de tus shikis sienten algo?, ¿alguna presencia?-

-En absoluto.-

-Eso indica que el exorcismo de Ayako esta mañana fue todo un éxito.- aseguró sonriente la médium a medida que bebía elegantemente su té.

El paciente Lin Koujo, suspiró por doceava vez esa mañana, bebió de té, y clavó su estoica mirada en la joven frente a él.

-Seré franco; Srta. Hara creo que usted tiene muy en claro mi relación con la familia Davis, sobretodo mi interés por su seguridad.-

-Lo entiendo a la perfección, y me pareció comprensible que Oliver los enviara a ti y a tu compañero por mayor precaución, pero como dije anteriormente está todo solucionado. Ahora quizá debería ayudar a Luella con..-

-Srta. Hara, si sabía usted que ese espíritu la estaba asechando, ¿por qué no lo dijo desde un principio?, se vio bastante asustada anoche.- insistió el onmyouji.

-Evidentemente me vi asustada, estaba bastante impactada con el mensaje en la pared y la situación en si que no fui capaz de asociar los hechos, tampoco podía estar verdaderamente segura hasta ver al espíritu, el cual repito, ya no está, por lo que no hay razón para preocuparse.- finalizó poniéndose apresuradamente en pie dispuesta a marcharse.

-Ya que habló del mensaje, ¿por qué el plural? Según lo discutido, solo iban dirigidas a usted.

-Es como ya mencioné, tan solo eran bromas, cuyo propósito era asustar o perturbar de algún modo, el mensaje no tenía un sentido real,-

-¿Y se le olvidó un detalle así?, lo natural sería recordar algo así de haberlo vivido con anterioridad.-

-Lin, realmente entiendo que Oliver no confíe en mí, lo dejó claro hace mucho, pero este cuestionario no llegará a nada. Dile que lo olvide, ya lo expliqué, no era mas que un espíritu que comenzó a seguirme desde un caso que traté en mi show, ya sabes, no soy una exorcista, no siempre cruzan porque se los pido, pero era inofensivo, tan solo me hacía bromas en ocasiones, no creí que vendría a Inglaterra. De todos modos, Ayako ya lo solucionó con su exorcismo.- La situación definitivamente se estaba volviendo molesta para la médium, acostumbrada siempre a tener la razón, los cuestionarios no eran algo que precisamente disfrutara, sobretodo cuando las respuestas se le volvían cada vez mas escasas y monótonas.

-Srta Hara, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?- esta asintió, ..-¿acaso está situación refiere de algún modo a su visita a Inglaterra hace nueve meses?-

* * *

><p>-<strong>Entonces eso es lo que haremos.<strong>- finalizó Martin Davis. Dicho esto, todos se marcharon para dar comienzo a la ejecución de su plan.

El Dr. Davis, se marchó junto a su antigua estudiante en dirección a la base donde los esperaba Yasuhara; Oliver, y los demás se dirigieron al salón donde temprano en la mañana había sucedido el ataque a la miko.

El joven Davis, observó con disimulo a la joven castaña que caminaba a su lado y tensó su mandíbula al recordar lo sucedido minutos atrás, no podía quitar de su mente el horror del sufrimiento de la joven y la impotencia que le había generado el no poder hacer nada al respecto. ¿Qué relación tenían "esa persona" con Mai? ¿Qué era lo que Gene sabía y no quería revelar?.

-Hey, Naru.- la voz de la castaña lo sacó súbitamente de sus pensamientos. -¿Crees que funcione? digo, el plan.-

-¿Por qué no funcionaría?- respondió. No era habitual esa actitud temerosa en la joven.

-Es que.. tu no debes usar tu PK, podrías hacerte daño.- finalizó con evidente preocupación en su rostro.

-Estaré bien. Si tu has entrenado, también lo he hecho yo.-

Le creía, en verdad lo hacía, pero la idea de volver a ver los daños que el uso de su energía podían provocarle era algo que simplemente la aterraban, además tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto, se supone debía ser algo sencillo, pero no se sentía de ese modo.

-**¿Sabes que estas hablando con el Dr. Oliver Davis verdad?**- interrumpió la joven medium, -**esto no es nada comparado a lo que puede hacer, incluso su padre estuvo de acuerdo con esto.**- probablemente, en otro momento el porque de que la joven entendiera el japonés habría llamado su atención, pero para ese entonces, eso era lo último que quería cruzándose en su mente.

-Se que Naru es fuerte- volteó a mirarlo, -pero no soy tonta, noté tu brazo en el aeropuerto, estabas herido.-

-Lo estaba.- respondió de inmediato para su sorpresa. -Pero ya estoy completamente bien, eso fue por otras razones. Estaré bien Mai, no te preocupes.- finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Los niños están cerca, algo inquietos con nuestra presencia.**- informó la medium.-

-Pero son pacíficos, no creo que hagan nada, aún asustados no nos ven como amenaza.- continuó la castaña para sorpresa de la joven de las gafas de sol.

-**Entonces comencemos. Brandon, ¿tienes tu celular verdad?.**- preguntó el pelinegro.

-**Por supuesto, seleccioné la canción mas ruidosa en mi reproductor.**-

Rápidamente, con la música sonando fuertemente a su alrededor; el joven de los oscuros ojos azules se puso en pie justo al medio de la habitación; cerró sus ojos y lentamente una invisible pero casi palpable nube de energía comenzó a formarse a su alrededor. Era algo impactante de verse, los objetos de toda la habitación comenzaron a moverse de manera casi descontrolada, los vidrios restantes de la habitación, comenzaron a partirse uno a uno en pequeñas explosiones, mientras que otros comenzaban a ser arrojados de manera violenta contra las paredes, incluso la cámara comenzó a balancearse. La joven castaña observaba atenta el rostro de Oliver, probablemente en busca de alguna señal de dolor que no logró encontrar, era impresionante imaginar que una sola persona sin siquiera mover un dedo estaba causando todo ese alboroto, aún si esa persona era él. Lentamente, una sensación de angustia y temor comenzaron a apoderarse de su pecho, indicándole que algo se acercaba.

-**Está aquí. Brandon mantente cerca.**- ordenó la medium.

Al escuchar lo dicho por la medium, lentamente el joven pelinegro comenzó a disminuir el uso de su poder, hasta que todo se volvió silencioso y estático. Un aire frío comenzó a sentirse dentro de la habitación y finalmente las velas colocadas luego de rotas las luces comenzaron a apagarse. La habitación apenas iluminada por la poca luz solar que entraba por las antiguas ventanas, se vio cargada de una espantosa y pesada sensación; pequeños ruidos comenzaron a sentirse desde el suelo de madera, extendiéndose a paredes y techo. La castaña observó a su alrededor y aferró en su mano el transmisor, _¿dónde está?_- pensó.

-**Puedes mostrarte.**- dijo Lynda, captando así la atención de todos.

Nadie contestó. Pero la medium comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección al viejo altar.

-**¿No crees que es suficiente?**- preguntó la medium, -**tantos niños, tanto dolor, ¿por qué les hacías daño?, ¿por qué están todos muertos?**, **¡¿qué les hiciste?!- finalizó con impaciencia.**

Aún sin una respuesta y sin la aparición del espíritu el ambiente en la sala se hacía denso. La joven castaña cerró sus ojos en un último intento de concentración, era frustrante, _¿por qué se habían vuelto tan débiles sus poderes ahora que tanto los_ necesitaba?.  
>Totalmente ajena a lo que continuaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, apretó con fuerza sus manos contra su pecho y apretó aún con mas fuerza sus párpados cerrados. Todo se oscureció.<p>

_-**Taniyama-**_ escuchó.

_-¡Jhon!, ¡MAI!- _volvió a escuchar, haciéndola abrir violentamente sus ojos para encontrar frente a si la peor de las imágenes.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, _¿era un visión?, ¿otra vez?. _Para cuando logró recobrar parcialmente su sentido de orientación pudo sentir el crujido de la madera bajo su cuerpo, _¿se había desmayado?,_. Pero lo más curioso era el peso que sentía sobre su cuerpo empujándola hacía el suelo, abrió lentamente sus ojos, temerosa ante el recuerdo de la pasada imagen, pero lo que no imaginó fue encontrarse con aquellos azules y hermosos ojos que tanto había extrañado; pero algo no estaba bien, la casi inexpresiva mirada de su antiguo jefe ahora lucía mas entristecida de lo normal, sus ojos reflejaban angustia y preocupación, _¿era su culpa?, ¿ella lo había causado?,_ aún perdida en la profundidad de esos ojos que aun la observaban, poco a poco comenzó a tomar total conciencia del mundo a su alrededor. Comenzó a escuchar los rezos de su amigo no muy lejos de allí, e incluso las preocupadas voces de sus otros dos compañeros; sintió como el transmisor se deslizaba lentamente de sus dedos mientras de él provenía la voz de una demandante Madoka exigiendo saber que sucedía. Volteó su mirada al escuchar a la medium llamar por Oliver y percibió en consecuencia como el peso sobre ella disminuía, indicándole que éste se estaba poniendo en pie, y se sorprendió un poco al sentir que este la tomaba delicadamente con sus manos ayudándola a levantar.

-**Taniyama, ¿te encuentras bien?**- cuestionó la medium.

-Definitivamente Yasu tiene razón, eres un imán para estas cosas.- comentó el padre.

Pero la joven de los grandes cafés aun se mantenía sin responder, con su mirada fija en aquellos ojos azules que ya no la miraban.

-**Si señora, está bien.**- se escuchó a Brandon acercarse con e transmisor. -**Esa señora si que puede ser muy ruidosa,..**- comentó, -**pero acaba de decirme algo interesante. Por cierto, ¿cómo te encuentras Mai?-**

-**Am, bien creo.-** respondió aún aturdida. -**¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?**-

-**Creo que la cosa será mas complicada de lo que creímos, casi fuiste poseída por el espíritu de Roxanne, la madre superiora del antiguo orfanato.**- respondió la medium, -**de no haber sido por Oliver..**-

-**¿No te hizo daño cierto?**- preguntó el joven Davis, a lo que ella tan solo asintió. -**De acuerdo, entonces ¿ella continúa aquí?-** se dirigió a la joven de las gafas de sol.

-No, al entrar el padre Brown ella se marchó.-

-**Entonces escuchemos eso interesante que tienes para contarnos Brandon.**-

* * *

><p>-<strong>De ser así, no podremos esperar mas tiempo para comenzar con las pruebas con la joven Taniyama.<strong>- aseguró Martin Davis.

-**No lo digas tan alto Martin, ya te he dicho que no queremos alarmar aún mas a los chicos.**- señaló su antigua aprendiz observando con disimulo al joven frente a los monitores.

-**Si nos tardamos mas tiempo Noll podría llegar a descubrirlo.**-

-**Hace nueve meses cuando Masako vino aquí en busca de su ayuda, el no deseo hablar con ella. Desde entonces, Mai se ha opuesto totalmente a su intervención, pero temo que las cosas puedan volver a salirse de control.**-

-**¿Crees que podría volver a intentar..?-**

**-Juró no volver a intentarlo, pero esas muñequeras tienen una razón, No pienso volver a arriesgarme.**-

* * *

><p><strong>-¡¿Cómo pudieron dejar pasar un detalle así?!-<strong> preguntó con enfado la joven medium.

**-Estamos hablando de un orfanato en períodos de guerra, a nadie le importaban estos niños.-** respondió con ligero enfado el pelinegro.

**-Pero eso es muy cruel.-** comentó la joven castaña.

**-Pero es un hecho muy cierto, conozco cientos de iglesias que solían ser orfanatos, donde sus visitantes desconocen en totalidad su historia debido a la falta de registros de la época. Es sorprendente que Yasu lograra obtener tantos datos.-**

**-Lo importante ahora es apegarnos al plan original. Debemos atraer a ese espíritu otra vez y exorcizarla a como de lugar para lograr el descanso de esos niños.-** finalizó Oliver Davis, a lo que todos asintieron.

Dicho esto, todos se dispusieron a continuar con el plan, los preocupados ojos de la castaña, volvieron a observar como un ahora evidentemente mas cansado Oliver retomaba el uso de su PK. Esta vez, no pareciera que el disturbio estuviera teniendo algún resultado. El plan era el mismo, atraer al espíritu que estaba manteniendo a los niños dentro de la iglesia, exorcizarlo para que ya no pudiera dañarlos y dejara de atentar contra los visitantes, este lugar ya no le pertenecía y debía marcharse, sin embargo nada pareciera estar llamando su atención esta vez.  
>La música, los objetos rompiéndose, incluso el ruido que ambas chicas estaban realizando no parecían ser suficientes; hasta que se escuchó el transmisor..<p>

**-Descenso de temperatura en la habitación.-** informó Madoka, e inmediatamente todos pudieron sentirla por si mismos.

**-No es tu orfanato.-** dijo Lynda. Y allí estaba, justo delante de una vieja escultura de la Virgen María, el rostro que había parado por un instante los latidos del corazón de la castaña. Era la misma mujer de su visión, su aura se sentía igual, densa, oscura y tan fría como la misma habitación.

**-No fue tu culpa lo de esa noche.**- dijo la medium captando la atención del espíritu.

**-Eso lo sé.-** le respondió con desprecio.

**-¡Pero tampoco lo fue de los niños!-** interrumpió con enojo la castaña.

**-Mai.-** llamó su atención el joven de los ojos azules, indicándole silencio.

La puerta antes abierta se azotó con violencia haciéndole saber a todos lo que venía a continuación. Jhon comenzó su rezo y una risa casi ensordecedora comenzó a resonar a lo largo de la fría habitación. La imagen frente a ellos se de disipó pero un extraño sonido inmediatamente llamó por desgracia su atención; Lynda, quien había permanecido de espaldas a ellos comenzó a reír, lentamente quitó sus lentes, y volteó a observar con desprecio a los demás..

-**¿No lastimarían a su querida amiga verdad?**- dicho esto rió nuevamente y caminó lentamente en dirección a la castaña, quien de manera instintiva comenzó a retroceder a hasta dar contra la dura y fría pared. Sus compañeros corrieron para llegar a ella pero con tan solo un pequeño movimiento del brazo de la medium, una fuerza extraña los arrojó con violencia; el pequeño Brandon, golpeó su cabeza con fuerza contra el suelo, cayendo inmediatamente inconsciente, Jhon comenzó nuevamente su rezo mientras Oliver se aseguraba de que el muchacho se encontrara bien, al confirmarlo volteó de manera inmediata para encontrarse con el momento preciso en el que el cuerpo poseído de la medium susurraba algo al oído de Mai. Casi a modo de reflejo, la joven asustada utilizó uno de los mantras de exorcismo que le había enseñado el monje repeliendo a la sorprendida entidad; de manera inmediata, sus compañeros corrieron a tomar bajo fuerza el cuerpo de la joven poseída para forzar la realización del exorcismo. La joven fue arrojada al suelo y sostenida mientras entre gritos y blasfemias intentaba desesperadamente soltarse a medida que los rezos de Jhon se hacían mas fuertes. La castaña aun algo aturdida sujetó sus piernas mientras que su antiguo jefe sujetaba sus hombros. Rápidamente, Yasuhara quien había estando siendo testigo de lo sucedido a través de los monitores ingresó por la puerta seguido de Madoka e inmediatamente se dispusieron a ayudar a controlar a la joven.

-Mai ayuda a Jhon. Nosotros la controlamos- ordenó Madoka.

Todos esperaron a que la joven comenzara su exorcismo, pero esta solo cerró sus ojos a medida que escuchaba a Jhon ordenarle al espíritu que la liberara. Poco después, los gritos de la medium cambiaron de destinatario, por un instante dejó de insultar al equipo y dirigió sus insultos a lo que pareciera eran los niños, "es todo su culpa", "ustedes causaron esto" eran algunas de las cosas que repetía, poco a poco sus movimientos comenzaron a volverse mas débiles hasta caer desmayada; para ese entonces se vio al espíritu intentar abandonar el cuerpo antes de ser golpeado por el sello de nueve sílabas de Mai y finalmente exorcizado en su totalidad por un exhausto Jhon.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Es lamentable como los espíritus pueden terminar tan corrompidos.<strong>- lamentó Jhon, -**sobretodo una mujer cristiana como lo es una monja, terminar convertida en un espíritu maligno que se alimenta del temor de esos pobres niños.-**

-**Aún así, creo que esa mujer ya estaba enferma desde antes de morir, lo que les hacía en vida, no era tan distinto a lo que les hacía luego de muerta..**- comentó tristemente la joven castaña.

-**Lo importante es que logramos exorcizarla. Ya no será una molestia para vivos y muertos, pero Mai, ¿que fue lo que hiciste?**- cuestionó Naru, quien aun sostenía para incomodidad de la joven a la inconsciente medium en sus brazos.

**-Pedí ayuda de los niños.-** respondió.

-**¿Para que nos ayudaran a retenerla?**-

**-Para que la sofocaran.-** respondió de manera casi inaudible Lynda a medida que recobraba su consciencia.

**-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?-** cuestionó el rubio.

-**Si, muchas gracias padre Brown, hizo un excelente trabajo.**- sonrió a medida que abría sus ojos. **-Taniyama, no creí que tuvieras tan buen poder de persuasión.-** continuó, pero la joven no le respondió, tanto ella como Jhon se mantenían observando con atención sus ojos. Eran verdes, muy verdes y hermosos, pero no tenían brillo, eran opacos, muy distintos a los que presentó al momento de la posesión, cuando se habían visto rojos y atemorizantes; estos parecían observarte el alma, llegar tan profundo como ninguna mirada humana podría, pero algo era evidente, algo que jamás habrían notado de tener aun puestas sus gafas oscuras, Lynda era ciega.

**-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-** preguntó con preocupación, sacando a Mai de sus pensamientos.

**-Está dentro con Madoka. Nos enviaron a la van mientras se encargan de reunir el equipo.-** respondió Oliver ayudándola a sentarse, -**todo terminó.-**

**-Entonces aunque el plan no salió como acordado tampoco fue tan malo.-** sonrió la medium. Su sonrisa era alegre, diferente a las sonrisas soberbias que hasta entonces le había dedicado a la joven castaña, se veía feliz e incluso podría jurar que Naru no solo se veía extrañamente cómodo cerca de esa joven, sino que también se leía alivio y hasta felicidad en sus ojos.

**-Disculpa,-** interrumpió la joven de los ojos cafés. -**quién es tu hermano?**

**-Brandon.-** respondió, **-pensé que lo sabían.-**

**-No, no lo sabía.-** respondió avergonzada.

**-Es que nadie nos dijo nada y la semejanza física no es tanta.-** rió Jhon. Pero ante esto, la sonrisa en el rostro de la medium se volvió algo triste, algo que notó de inmediato Oliver.

**-Soy adoptada. Brandon es el hijo de mis padres adoptivos.-** respondió mirando al suelo. Ante esto el joven se disculpó de inmediato y avergonzado se dirigió al interior de la casa para ayudar a sus compañeros. Lynda sonrió indicándole que no había ningún problema, pero aquella pregunta parecía haberla perturbado de algún modo. La castaña observo como su antiguo jefe se ponía en pie.

**-Lynda, iré a avisarle a mi padre y Madoka que nos marchamos. Debes descansar y yo tengo que ir a discutir con el cliente.-**

**-Está bien, trae a Brandon contigo.-** le respondió. Este se marchó.

...

**-Taniyama, ¿podrías responderme algo?-** inquirió la joven medium.

-¿Eh?- preguntó con sorpresa, **-Oh si, ¿que deseas saber?**

**-Los niños; ya no siento nada en este lugar, pero, ellos ¿cruzaron?**

**-Ah eso, si, cruzaron cuando terminamos con la monja. Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste que les pedí ayuda?**

**-Un cuerpo no puede ser manejado por dos espíritus; pero eso no quita que yo aún no estuviera allí. Estos ojos no me permiten ver- **dijo pasando la palma de su mano frente a ellos. -**Pero supongo que esta falta de visión me dejó ver algo mas, pude percibir la energía espiritual de todo y todos en la habitación, incluso a los niños intentando entrar a mi para sofocar al espíritu de Roxanne y hacerla salir. Yo puedo percibir a todos a mi alrededor, por eso en realidad no necesito mis ojos, por eso probablemente no hayas notado que soy ciega, aun cuando Noll siempre está dejándolo en evidencia al llevarme del brazo.-** rió.** -A ti también te sucede, ¿verdad? Percibes el aura de las personas.- **inquirió de un modo que parecía mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

-**Bueno, algo así. Pero estoy teniendo un par de dificult..-**

**-Se relaciona con ese espíritu ¿verdad?-**

-**¿Ehhh?, ¿qué?, no yo..**-

-**Noll me dijo que eras una pésima mentirosa.-** rió,**-pero descuida, no le diré nada. Oliver es mi mayor preocupación ahora y se que preocuparlo con eso no sería conveniente. Deberías decirle todo lo que sabes al respecto a Martin, el podría ayudarte.-**

**-Tu, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?-** preguntó la castaña con seriedad.

**-No eres la única que habla con espíritus y no eres la única que conoce a Eugene.-** respondió esta vez poniéndose en pie. **-No subestimes a Oliver, es su hermano después de todo.-** finalizó dejando sin palabras a la joven.

**-Gr.. gracias.-** alcanzó a decir.

**-Descuida, pero no te equivoques, no somos amigas.-** añadió con frialdad, **-pero ya no hagas eso-** señaló las muñecas de la castaña. **-Te es conveniente la estación del año para ocultarlo, pero como dije, Oliver no es tonto, no podrás ocultarlo siempre y tampoco es sano, créeme.-** dijo dejando al descubierto sus propios brazos, donde sobre su pálida piel podían observarse decenas de horribles cicatrices y magulladuras.

**-Vamos Lynda.-** interrumpió Oliver, haciéndole entender a la castaña porque se había puesto la medium de pie; la tomó con delicadeza del brazo y bajó suavemente sus mangas. Esta asintió y se despidió, abrazando posteriormente a su hermano que corría hacia ellos mientras la joven castaña lo observaba marchar.

-¿Me ayudas Mai?- cuestionó un cargado Yasuahara que caminaba en su dirección. Ella corrió hacia el, y al terminar de guardar el equipo, se marcharon.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, cómo están? Volví! No los olvidé **HinataUzumaki18** u.u de hecho estaba por subirlo cuando me escribiste! Gracias por la espera, mejor ni me excuso porque ya se vuelve repetitivo, jaja. **myskymyheart**, la gente está muy loca, de hecho a poco no plasme una charla que yo misma tuve, es decir, Lynda (su versión odiosa) se parece mucho a alguien que conocí, y su forma de tratar se parece bastante a como me trataba a mi, por eso es un personaje cómico de escribir para mi! veo que le tenes poca fé a Naru, pero es comprensible porque es mas frío que el iceberg que undió al Titanic. **esdlas**, me alegro que hayas podido entregar tus trabajos a tiempo, entiendo lo #~!#%(? que es cuando sucede y en serio enoja y frustra ampliamente u.u creo que quizá no utilice bien el término pruebas, es mas como trabajo o cosas así, no puedo evitar las incognitas porque mi fin es hacer encajar todo al final, así que no me odies :| Jaja en fin, estoy matándome para poder organizar mis horarios, no quiero ni voy a dejar de escribir! Adiós, gracias por leer! Ante dudas o incoherencias no duden en preguntar, insultar, sugerir o similares(?

* * *

><p>-Hola- diálogo.<p>

_Hola- _pensamiento.

**-Hola-** diálogo en inglés.

_**Hola-** _pensamiento en inglés. 

* * *

><p><em>¿Lo habrá escuchado?- <em>se preguntó. Con la mirada perdida en el paisaje mas allá de la ventanilla, masajeaba inconscientemente su muñeca izquierda e intentaba darle algún sentido a la conversación que había tenido con la médium minutos atrás.

**"****-..no podrás ocultarlo siempre y tampoco es sano, créeme.****-" **esas habían sido sus palabras, pero _¿cómo lo había sabido ella?_**_,_ **_¿a que se refería con no ser la única que conoce a Gene?_, y lo que es peor, _¿a que se refería con no subestimar a Oliver?_, está claro que es muy astuto pero .. **"es su hermano después de todo"**, _¿acaso podría Gene traicionarla y contarle a Naru sobre.. eso?._

-No.- se dijo a si misma casi en un susurro mientras sacudía su cabeza en el intento de borrar su anterior pensamiento. Jamás lo haría, Gene era de confianza. No importa si es su hermano, él no la traicionaría a menos que..

-Llegamos.- informó Madoka sin voltear a mirarla. Su jefa, quien la había estado observando desde hacía bastante, decidió no interrogarla respecto a lo que la estaba inquietando; a decir verdad, a veces simplemente es mejor dejar que las personas manejen las cosas por su cuenta, después de todo, no siempre podemos ayudar, y no siempre todos desean nuestra ayuda.

-**Taniyama, por favor envíenle mis saludos a Ayako. Como estamos al tanto de que su situación es bastante buena, Madoka y yo iremos por el papeleo a la oficina y volveremos para la cena.-** informó Martin Davis a la joven que tan solo asintió aun algo dudosa a medida que bajaba del vehículo.

-Los chicos llegarán pronto, espero no se hayan perdido camino a la oficina.- comentó Madoka con algo de preocupación.

-No olvides que hablamos de Yasu, creo que no existe información que el no logre obtener; probablemente conozca el mapa de la ciudad aun mejor que el mismo Martin.- rió.

**-Y si se perdieron lo sabremos, probablemente los encontremos en el camino.-** añadió Martin seguido de una corta y bastante ronca risa.

-Bueno, nos vamos Mai, saluda a Ayako e informale a Luella que volveremos para la cena. Ah..- continuó dirigiendo su mirada al vehículo color negro estacionado en la entrada, -..dile a Lin que necesito hablar con él.- dicho esto se marcharon, dejando a la joven castaña frente al gran portón de la casa.

* * *

><p>-Es todo lo que puedo decirte, no debes hablar de esto con Naru.- indicó la joven la medium del kimono azul.<p>

-Oliver fue mi estudiante por muchos años, pero también lo fue Eugene; respetaré su voluntad debido a que se aun mejor que el mismo Martin lo perjudicial que podría resultar si Noll se entera de esto, pero, ¿por que no intentaron buscar ayuda una vez más?, ¿por qué ahora?- preguntó con frustración el onmyouji.

-Esa es la parte que quizá deberías discutir con la propia Mai.-

-Es bastante infantil, el juego de mentiras que crearon. ¿Cuándo planean compartir lo que saben con todos para así poder ayudarla?

-Omitimos información, eso en mi opinión no es precisamente mentir. No estoy de acuerdo con esta farsa, y el que nadie sepa con exactitud que sucede, pero esto es decisión de Mai y en parte del mismo Gene, no quieren preocupar a sus seres queridos, sobretodo a Oliver por el momento.-

-Asumo además que ninguno de ellos está totalmente seguro de que está sucediendo.-

-Probablemente; pero si hay algo que todos sabemos, es que necesitan ayuda.-

-Estoy dispuesto a ayudar y mantener esto en secreto por el momento, pero déjame tendré que hablar con Taniyama primero.-

-Lo haré, pero a excepción de ella, nadie debe saber que tuvimos esta conversación y por supuesto, el exorcismo esta mañana fue todo un éxito.- finalizó con una sonrisa casi traviesa la joven.

-No subestime a Oliver.- reiteró el onmyouji.

-No lo haré.- finalizó la medium antes de realizar un pequeña reverencia y marcharse.

* * *

><p>-Ayako, ¿cómo te sien..-<p>

-¡Mai! Al fin estás aquí, ¿cómo marchó todo?, ¿estás bien?, ¡¿que sucedió?!- inquirió saltando de su cama la pelirroja.

-Madoka te lo contó ¿cierto?- suspiró la joven sentándose a su lado.

-Si, lo hizo.- confirmó el monje a medida que ingresaba a la habitación. -También indicó que te negaste a ir al hospital.-

-Sabes que los daños causados por los sueños curan rápido, además sería sospechoso si me marchara..- se excusó la castaña, -incluso, esa chica lo notó- continuó casi en un susurro.

-¿Chica?, ¿de quién hablas?- cuestionó la miko a medida que la abrazaba suavemente.

-Lynda una chica que concurrió con Naru, una medium; ella, no se si notó mis heridas de hoy pero.. si notó mis muñecas.- ante esto, una enorme angustia se apoderó de los ojos del monje; ese día, la sangre y la idea de perder a esa niña que tanto amaba, todo parecía volver a su mente a cada mención de ese fatídico incidente. El cuerpo inconsciente sobre sus brazos y el momento preciso en el que sus hermosos ojos, se cerraron.

-Bou-san.- susurró la joven mientras abrazaba fuertemente al castaño. -Lamento mencionarlo, en verdad lo lamento.- en respuesta, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras devolvía su abrazo. Su niña estaba bien, y así se mantendría, era lo que siempre se repetía en esos momentos.

-No es tu culpa jou-chan.- suspiró mientras revolvía su cabello. -Pero entonces, ¿crees que se lo diga a Naru?-

-No, dijo que no lo haría. Pero me advirtió que no fuera tonta y subestimara a Naru, incluso insinuó que el y Gene mantenían algún tipo de contacto.-

-Pero, ¿no te había dicho él que no había hablado con Naru en mucho tiempo?- inquirió la miko.

-Exactamente.-

-¿Crees que te engañara?- cuestionó el monje.

-No, no lo creo, pero si se que necesito comunicarme con Gene cuanto antes. Apareció por un lapso muy corto de tiempo hoy en mi sueño, por lo que creo que podré contactar con él esta noche.-

-Hmm. Entonces creo que tendremos una noche ocupada.- sonrió la pelirroja arrodillandose sobre su cama. -Ahora vete monk y tu Mai quítate la ropa, debo revisarte.-

-Pero estás..- intentó protestar la joven siendo abruptamente cortada por el monje.

-Ella está bien, fue un pequeño corte y nada grave dijeron los médicos; así que haz lo que dijo, iré a hablar con Lin.-

-Espera Bou-san,- indicó luego de un rápido susurro -dile que Madoka necesita hablarle.-

-Lo haré.- saludó antes de marcharse.

Tras cerrarse la puerta, la joven se acercó a la cama y se dispuso a cumplir la orden de la miko.

-Están relativamente bien, pero con cada episodio tardan mas en cicatrizar.- señaló preocupada. -¿Te duelen?- preguntó mientras colocaba suavemente la palma de su mano sobre su espalda magullada. Un gemido agudo se escapó de los labios de la joven, haciendo evidente la respuesta. Eran extremadamente dolorosas, se sentían quemar como si todo su cuerpo se encontrara envuelto en un mar de llamas y ante el tacto, parecían intensificarse como si a su piel adolorida se le añadiera la desgracia de una decena de puñaladas; era tortuoso, pero por alguna razón eso no pareciera haberse hecho tan evidente hasta entonces, su cuerpo lo tenía incorporado, _no debes mostrar ninguna señal de debilidad.- _Aún así, en ese momento, pareciera que cualquier actuación se hacía mediocre, y la niña débil que jamás se permitió ser, encontrara aquel momento en el cual decaer; los brazos en los cuales buscar ese consuelo que rara vez había obtenido hasta conocer a esta familia, y dejando escapar las lagrimas que desconocía haber retenido, se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga, quien simplemente la recibió con cariño.

* * *

><p>-¿Lin?- cuestionó Luella. -Oh si, acaba de marcharse, creo que mensionó algo respecto a resolver unos asuntos y regresar antes de la cena. ¡Como me agrada que nos acompañen tantas personas para la cena!- comentó emocionada al monje.<p>

-Imagino que debe ser un poco aburrido a veces, digo, cenar con dos científicos- bromeó el.

-A decir verdad, uno. Aunque era una cuestión casi sagrada antes, ahora Oliver rara vez está presente para la cena; aunque debo admitir que Lynda es bastante persuasiva y me ha ayudado con eso un par de veces.- rió.

-¿Lynda?- cuestionó sin percibirlo el monje al recordar lo dicho por Mai minutos atrás.

-Que tonta soy. Por supuesto Oliver no les presentó a Lynda- comentó para si misma. -pero ella vendrá hoy así que los presentaré. Bueno, la cena se servirá pronto, si desea puedo solicitarle a James que suba la suya junto con la de Ayako.- continuó a medida que se marchaba casi en un intento de escape.

-No se preocupe, no será necesario. Ayako es demasiado obstinada, no querrá perderse la cena junto a todos.-

-Oh estupendo entonces, espero se sienta mejor.- respondió a medida que se marchaba casi a modo de una sospechosa huida.

_Quién demonios es Lynda?-_ se preguntó por segunda vez en el día el joven castaño.

* * *

><p>La joven medium recorría los pasillos de la gran mansión Davis. Un sentimiento de alivio y culpa se apoderaban de ella a medida que recordaba su conversación con el onmyouji; <em>¿fue lo mejor?-<em> se cuestionó. _¿Ayudará esto de algún modo?, evitará.._ Las imágenes de aquella fatídica noche inundaban su mente a medida que luchaba por encontrarle una respuesta a su cuestión.

**Inicio flashback:**

La sangre seca y la tierra oscura cubrían ahora cada espacio de su fino kimono lavanda; sus pies descalzos dolían con cada paso apresurado sobre los escombros; sus latidos acelerados eran ahora tan audibles como el intenso jadeo que hacía temblar todo su cuerpo. En medio a la intensa oscuridad, sus llorosos ojos azules buscaban de manera desesperada el camino a seguir. Aferrado a su mano, el joven y herido padre corría a su lado; su antes brillante y dorado cabello ahora lucía sucio y tan rojizo como el fino hilo de sangre que corría por su rosto hasta desembocar en el rasgado cuello de su camisa.  
>Llegaron frente a los restos de una escalera que sabían conducía a una especie de sótano; bajaron lentamente cada uno de los ruidosos escalones de madera hasta que sus pies dieron con el húmedo suelo. El olor era nauseabundo y la oscuridad no permitía ver nada, hacía frío, mucho frío y ningún sonido a excepción de los emitidos por sus cansados y nerviosos cuerpos podía escucharse.<p>

-¡¿Dónde está?!- se escuchó el grito desesperado del monje que en cuestión de segundos bajó la escalera. Llegó junto a ellos con rapidez cargando consigo una linterna; recorrió con su luz desesperadamente cada uno de los rincones, iluminando cada centímetro de aquel oscuro y terrorífico lugar. En sus paredes nada mas que grietas e inmensas manchas de humedad, algunos garabatos y una enorme colección de telas de arañas; al dirigir el foto al suelo, puedo reconocer entre los fragmentos de vidrio y escombro, el inconfundible líquido carmesí, estaba por todas partes y se veía aún fresco; tragó saliva y en su mayor intento por mantenerse en pie, dirigió lentamente el foco hacia el lugar de donde parecía provenir y allí la vio; una pesadilla hecha realidad. Su niña, su amiga, su pequeña hermana; tan pequeña, tan indefensa, inconsciente sentada contra la fría pared, sus brazos a sus lados y sus muñecas con los cortes mas espantosos que había visto jamas, su piel tan pálida y su ropa cubierta de la abundante sangre que casi violentamente abandonaba su cuerpo.  
>Corrió rápidamente a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, instintivamente, quitó su cacheta e intento torpemente con ella detener el sangrado; Jhon rápidamente se unió a él en un intento de despertar a la joven sin obtención de respuesta.<p>

A pasos de ellos, la joven medium observaba con impotencia la imagen frente a ella. _Es tarde, es tarde-_ era lo único que resonaba en su cabeza mientras intentaba frenar con sus temblorosas manos el grito de desesperación que quemaba su garganta.

-¡Ayako!, ¡Ayako!- llamaba desesperación el monje. -¡Ayako!, ¡Yasuhara, ¿dónde rayos están?!- sus gritos se veían casi opacados por el llanto que ahora ahogaba su garganta.

El joven padre, observó a sus dos compañeros, tanto la medium ahora de rodillas en el suelo como el monje que aferraba con desesperación a la inconsciente Mai en sus brazos se veían demasiado abrumados, imposibilitados de actuar con razón, por lo que cacheteó fuertemente sus mejillas y se obligó a retomar su cordura; tomó con firmeza una de las mangas de su camisa y tiró con fuerza de ella hasta rasgarla, utilizando los pedazos para vender con delicadeza las muñecas de su amiga. El monje, ante esto, respondió cubriendo con su chaqueta el cuerpo de la joven, y tomándola en brazos se dirigió a la escalera. Una mirada fue suficiente para agradecerle al rubio el haberlo hecho recobrar la razón, por lo que rápidamente se volteó y subió los crujientes escalones mientras el padre auxiliaba a la aun perturbada medium a colocarse en pie.

-No es tu culpa. Ella nos necesita, debemos ser fuertes.- fueron sus palabras, las palabras que la hicieron finalmente volver en si.

**Fin flashback.**

* * *

><p>-¿Masako?- la suave voz del joven padre la aapartó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.<p>

-Hey Masako, ¿estás bien?- cuestionó con preocupación el joven de las gafas al percibir como la joven apretaba con firmeza sus manos en su pecho. Ante su insistencia, los azules ojos de la joven se encontraron con los suyos y comenzaron finalmente a desbordar, siendo rápidamente acogida en los brazos de sus dos compañeros.

-Espera, no estarás..?- dejó escapar el joven padre apartándose de la joven por un instante para descubrir la respuesta a su cuestión dentro de aquellos angustiados ojos. -Masako, lo que sucedió esa vez no fue tu culpa. Debes dejar de pensar en ello de esa manera.-

-Debí haber sido yo, si tan solo..-

-Masako..-

-Masako.- interrumpió a ambos el joven de las gafas. -No fue tu culpa. Tampoco la de Jhon o de ninguno de nosotros, al menos no en particular. Si vamos a culparnos, que sea cuando Mai este recuperada, no ahora cuando nos necesita fuertes y a su lado; ya fuimos débiles antes, ¿y en que la ayudamos siendo así?- continuó ahora frunciendo sus puños con enojo ante la idea. -Mai es mi mejor amiga, es nuestra amiga, tu.. tu al menos intentaste ayudarla aquella vez, no puedes culparte, no debemos traicionarnos a nosotros mismos con esta tristeza, ella no debe estar triste y lo estará si nosotros lo estamos.-

-Yasu tiene razón, si Mai vuelve a deprimirse.. ella no debe hacerlo. Debemos mantenerla feliz, debemos protegerla.- continuo el padre.

-Ahora no llores, "¿que no eras el miembro mas equilibrado del equipo?"- prosiguió en un intento de chiste el joven del cabello negro.

-Cállate.- le respondió esta secando sus lágrimas e intentado adecuar su respiración. -Gracias por esto chicos.-

-No hay de que.-

-Te lo cobraré.-

- respondieron.

-Entonces, ¿ya se terminó su caso?- prosiguió intentando reenfocar sus pensamientos.

-Si, ¿quieres oír de el?- cuestionó Yasuhara.

-Por supuesto, pero antes creo que iré a limpiar mi rostro.-

-Es buena idea, pronto será la cena.- indicó el rubio, -¿por cierto, te encuentras mejor?-

-Yo..-

-Que ingenuo sigues siendo Jhon,- interrumpió el otro chico. -ella nunca se sintió indispuesta.-

-¿Eh?-

-Ignora a Yasu, Jhon. Creo que iré a refrescarme e iré en busca de Mai. Ustedes no se retrasen, tengo un presentimiento sobre esta noche.-

-¿Sobre Mai?- cuestionaron.

-No, no se preocupen. Mas bien sobre la cena de esta noche.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?- cuestionó con curiosidad el joven de las gafas.

-No lo sé, pero creo que podría suceder algo importante en ella. Me marcho chicos, adiós.- se despidió a medida que se marchaba con prisa.

-¿Que podría suceder?- cuestionó confuso el padre a su amigo.

-No tengo idea. Pero Masako tiene un don para estas cosas, así que mejor no nos retrasamos.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- suspiró.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! **Kelly**, no los olvidé! en realidad no estoy segura de quienes sean todas las personas que me lean (aunque no pasen de unos pocos, je.) pero no lo olvido, tan solo he tenido demasiadas dificultades con este capítulo, no me ha gustado y no creo que agrade pero en realidad, este realmente me ha vuelto loca, pero ya, me lo quité de encima y puedo continuar!  
><strong>myskymyheart<strong>, gracias! siempre me estas animando y eso ayuda mucho a no sucumbir a mis terrores literarios(? y Bueno, evidentemente voy a explicar lo de Mai, pero notarás que no en este capítulo. Si, yo también estoy decepcionada por ello. Es imposible no estar de acuerdo con tu afirmación, sobretodo porque conocí a un león y de echo son adorables, aunque los ojos de Naru son mas bellos ;) Ennn fin, prometo hacer algo mejor para la próxima si aun desean saber como termina, saludos! PD: siempre creí que Bou-san y Ayako serían excelente pareja, y sobre todo excelentes padres, probablemente debido a sus constantes peleas su hijo algún día podría necesitar terapia, pero al tratarse de Mai, bueno, la pobre ya pasó por tanto, es inmune(? 

* * *

><p>-Hola- diálogo.<p>

_Hola- _pensamiento.

**-Hola-** diálogo en inglés.

_**Hola-** _pensamiento en inglés. 

* * *

><p><strong>-Que alegría que nos acompañes Ayako, ¿te sientes mejor?-<strong> cuestionó Luella con dulzura y preocupación.

**-Por supuesto que si. A decir verdad no fue nada.-**

-Entonces todo el asunto de "recordarte siempre y amar cada uno de los minutos vividos juntos" era solo tema de conversación?- inquirió a modo de burla el monje, ganándose un doloroso pisotón de la pelirroja.

-No creo que sea algo sobre lo que bromear Bou-san, Ayako debió haberse asustado mucho.- comentó Jhon.

-No dije tal cosa. Además ambos sabemos quien fue el que se asustó.-

-Por supuesto que me asusté; si la Ayako viva es aterradora, imagina una Ayako fantasma odiándome por dejarla morir.-

-Estúpido monje, ya verá..-

**-Asumo sería una visión interesante.-** se escuchó entre las risas y los insultos provenientes de la enojada miko. **-Pero creo que un exorcismo sería la mejor idea dada esa situación.-** finalizó Oliver a medida que ingresaba a la habitación.

**-Oliver, no seas tan descortés.-**

**-Lo siento madre, creí que todos podíamos unirnos a la broma.-** añadió con sarcasmo.

**-No se preocupe Luella, esto no es mas que una conversación habitual entre viejos compañeros de trabajo.-** aclaró el joven de las gafas, recordando la infinidad de momentos similares vividos anteriormente.

**-Tu eras quien se cuestionaba como era nuestro hijo fuera de aquí, podrias obtener esas respuestas de estos jóvenes.-** bromeó Martín

**-Eso es cierto, conociendo a Naru seguro no debe compartir muchas anécdotas.-** intervino por primera vez la castaña, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del joven Davis.

**-Yo también quisiera oírlas un día Taniyama, si no es molestia por supuesto.-** se escuchó a lo lejos. Pronto la misteriosa joven que había conocido en la mañana ingresó a la habitación, situándose a un lado del joven de los ojos azules. **-Es un gusto volver a encontrarlos, y conocerlos-** añadió dirigiendo su mirada hacia el monje y su prometida.

-¿Ella es..?- susurró el monje a Jhon.

**-¿Sophi?, ¿Sophi eres tú?-** cuestionó con sorpresa la joven junto a la miko.

**-Lo sabía. Tenías dudas respecto a las dos auras a tu alrededor, pero la tuya me era realmente familiar.-** sonrió, **-Ha pasado tiempo Masako, ¿cómo has estado?-**

_¿Sophi?-_ cuestionó la castaña.

**-De hecho, como respuesta a la confusión en el rostro de Taniyama, actualmente soy Lynda Eastwood, es una historia un tanto extensa, quizá se la cuente mas tarde si desean. Por otro lado, Masako, Naru me dijo que estarías aquí, pero en realidad creo que lo había olvidado.-**

-Por supuesto que lo olvidó- murmuró entre dientes la incómoda medium japonesa. **-Y entonces, ¿cómo has estado? igual de engreída por lo que veo.- **rió falsamente.

-Masako no..-

**-Descuide padre Brown, Masako y yo de hecho somos amigas, ¿verdad querida?-**

**-Claro.-** respondió sin entusiasmo.

**-¡Esto si que es una grata sorpresa!-** exclamó ingenuamente Luella, **-entonces creo que hay mucho de que conversar esta noche. Vamos a sentarnos a la mesa, Lin y Madoka se retrasarán un poco.-**

* * *

><p><em>¿Sophi? ¿por qué "ahora es Lynda Eastwood"? ¿Quién demonios es esa chica?-<em> cuestionaba a si misma la joven castaña a medida que examinaba detenidamente el rostro de la joven de las gafas. _Es increíble, aun con sus gafas es imposible dar por sentado su ceguera, reconoció fácilmente a Masako aún sin haber pasado mas de unos segundos en su presencia.. de hecho_- dirigió su mirada a su amiga con mirada cuestionante- _¿de dónde se_ conocen?-

**-Entonces era eso.-** la voz del monje la alejó de sus pensamientos. **-Puedes ver el aura de las personas, y a través de su energía puedes determinar de quien se trata. Es en definitiva lo que hace Mai aunque evidentemente con mayor rapidez.-**

**-Exactamente, por eso no pude reconocer la suya y la de la señorita Ayako, sin embargo si reconocí la de Masako porque ya la había conocido con anterioridad. Asumo que mi falta de visión perfeccionó bastante el..-**

-¿De dónde?- cuestionó súbitamente la castaña, que avergonzada ante las miradas ahora puesta en ella, aclaró su garganta y reiteró tímidamente -**De dónde conoces a Masako, Lynda?-**

**-Oh eso es sencillo, debido a nuestras habilidades hemos sido utilizadas como ratas de laboratorio-** dedicó una pequeña risa a Martin **-hemos recorrido muchos sitios para poner a prueba nuestras habilidades, y nos cruzamos algunas veces.-**

-Sophi..-

**-Lynda.-**

**-Si, Lynda, lo siento-** se corrigió la medium del kimono. **-es una medium reconocida a nivel mundial. Sabía que eras la hija adoptiva de Jean Eastwood, socio de Matin en la rama Francesa, pero creí que no te interesaba en absoluto el trabajo de campo, nunca imaginé que terminarías trabajando en Londres.-**

**-No lo hago, en realidad, mis padres se trasladaron a Londres desde hace cierto tiempo y comenzaron a trabajar junto a Martin aquí, así que he estado ayudando.-**

**-Las habilidades de Lynda son excepcionales, al igual que las de Taniyama y la señorita Hara. El tenerla con nosotros ha sido de gran ayuda para la resolución de casos, como de seguro algunos pudieron comprobar el día de hoy.-** añadió el susodicho.

**-Estoy algo curiosa-** dijo Ayako, **-es que Mai, no es una persona muy buena con las explicaciones-** prosiguió captando la atención de esta última, preocupada por lo que podría venir a continuación, -**entonces nunca terminé de entender todo esto, la lectura de la energía espiritual de una persona, ¿que tan profundo te permite ver?-**

**-Bueno, eso depende..-**

**-Sus vivencias por ejemplo, ¿podrías observar a alguien con atención y decirme si sufren de alguna enfermedad, si tienen o tuvieron una mascota, o no lo sé, quizá, si alguna vez intentaron quitarse la vida?-**

Todos voltearon ante la cuestión, _No puedo creer que lo hiciera-_ pensó Mai, pero la pelirroja mantuvo una postura serena, como si se tratara de la pregunta mas común de todas. **-Es una pregunta un tanto tétrica lo sé, pero a decir verdad no se me ocurrió mejor ejemplo.-** mintió.

**-Bueno, es imposible determinar con seguridad todos los sucesos por los que esa personas ha pasado. No es cuestión de observarlos y decir tiene tal cantidad de años, sus padres son Europeos y su mascota es una canario. Hago una lectura de, como explicarlo? su estado anímico y emocional, también de su salud e incluso de su condición mental, el color y la potencia de su aura me dan una idea de ello. Así que en el mejor de los casos, conociendo el estado de una persona que haya intentado algo así con anterioridad, si, si puedo.-**

**-Eso es increíble, quiere decir que además de la sensibilidad natural, asumo debes tener gran conocimiento del área y mucha práctica por supuesto.-** comentó asombrado Yasu causando un cambio en la expresión de la joven castaña.

**-Y enton..-**

**-Ayako, entiendo tu afirmación respecto a la inexperiencia de Mai, pero a decir verdad ¿desde cuando te interesa tanto esta temática?-** interrumpió el joven Davis para sorpresa de todos.

**-Curiosidad, ya sabes, siempre es bueno aprender algo nuevo.-**

**-No te pongas gruñón Noll, es entendible su curiosidad, entiendo que Taniyama aún no perfecciona esta habilidad, de hecho tengo entendido que no le prestas real importancia a tus habilidades, ¿verdad?-** inquirió Lynda, sonando casi como una provocación.

**-Bueno, he estado practicando.-** respondió vacilante.

**-Eso es bueno, Noll me había dado a entender que tus habilidades eran tomadas a la ligera por ti y que de hecho sin importar cuanto él lo intentara, tu solías ignorar sus recomendaciones y terminabas ignorándolas.-**

**-Supongo que lo reconsideré.-** el nerviosismo en su voz no pasó desapercibido para Oliver, surgiendo a su vez la cuestión, del _por que? _de ello.

**-Lynda creo que nuevamente estas monopolizando la conversación.-** le indicó a la joven medium con un ligero pero característico tono de molestia.

**-Oh, es cierto. Lo lamento.-** se disculpó.

**-Déjala Oliver, a diferencia de ti, Lynda aprecia el hermoso arte de socializar. ¿No es genial que se entienda con tus amigos?-** exclamó Luella causando un par de risas.

**-Por cierto, ustedes parecen entenderse muy bien. ¿Se conocen hace mucho?-** cuestionó tímidamente Jhon.

**-Desde niños.-** respondió sin interés el joven de los ojos azules.

**-Hmm. Oliver.-** le indicó su madre sin demasiada discreción.

-**Luella, quizá no sea buena idea.-** sonrió avergonzada la chica de las gafas.

**-Oh no sean tímidos, son sus amigos después de todo.-** ante este comentario, las miradas expectantes se volcaron hacia el joven Davis.

**-Esto se pondrá interesante.-** bromeó Martin a los jóvenes a su lado, causando un inmediato cambio de miradas entre ambos. _No puede ser_- pensó la medium llevándose las manos a la boca sorprendida y casi telepáticamente le hizo saber al joven frente a ella su sospecha..

**-¿Están saliendo?-** cuestionó incrédulo y sorprendido Yasuhara. Las risas fueron audibles entre algunos en la mesa, pero para sorpresa de todos, Oliver simplemente desvió la mirada.

**-¿Lo están?-** cuestionó atónito el monje, pero no hubo mas respuesta que un suspiro.

Las cuestiones crecían a medida que las miradas sorprendidas e incrédulas comenzaban a considerar aquella absurda e inesperada idea, _Podría ser cierto? Oliver Davis era un ser humano después de todo?, pero si era Naru, el mismo narcisista, frívolo e intratable Naru. La misma Mai había sido fríamente rechazada por el; por qué esa chica?- _eran algunas de las cuestiones que inundaban las mentes de los invitados. Mai en cambio, pareciera no estar allí; no había pronunciado aún una única palabra, ninguna pregunta, ningún chiste, siquiera pareciera estar elaborando alguna cuestión tardía en su mente como todos los demás, simplemente era como si no estuviera allí. Sus ojos no parecían tristes como algunos habrían pensado, tampoco parecía disgustada o molesta, se veía tranquila, confusa quizá, sentada con su vaso de limonada. El lleno vaso de limonada que estaba bebiendo casi desesperadamente sin siquiera respirar; bueno, quizá eso no era completamente normal.

-Creo que definitivamente no fue algo que esperara escuchar.- suspiró el monje; y las personas a su alrededor parecieron acompañarlo. Nadie pronunció una palabra, la situación podría ameritarlas, sus dudas también, pero algo en el rostro de Oliver Davis pareciera indicar que aventurarse en este asunto, no era precisamente una buena idea.

**-Mañana será un excelente día, finalmente podré pasar un rato con los miembros de la SPR japonesa y estudiar a fondo sus habilidades.-** comentó Martin para romper la tensión.

**-S-si, estamos muy entusiasmados con eso.-** comentó Yasu al notar la falta de entusiasmo en sus compañeros y por supuesto, sus miradas aún perdidas en la joven pareja.

**-¿Entusiasmados con qué? ¿con mi presencia? ay Yasu eres tan dulce.-** bromeó Madoka al llegar.

**-Madoka querida, Lin, llegaron en muy buen momento, por favor siéntense, iré a la cocina..-** indicó Luella.

**-Muchas gracias Luella, pero no te molestes, el retraso es mio así yo iré a informar que llegamos. ¿Mai, me acompañas? sabes que no es buena idea que se lo pida a Lin, los hombres no sirven en las cocinas. -** solicitó quitando abruptamente a la chica de su trance.

* * *

><p>-Bien, estoy atónita igual que tu, cuando Lin me lo dijo no pude creerlo hasta escucharlo por mi misma.-<p>

-Así que estabas escuchando.-

-Si, quise intervenir pero preferí observar las reacciones; de todos modos ese no es el caso. Ya tendré tiempo para cuestionar a Naru sobre esto, pero tú, tienes que respirar y actuar con naturalidad.-

-¿Q-qué?-

-Mai vi tu rostro, admito que lo disimulaste bastante bien pero bajar a tal velocidad el vaso de limonada sin efectivamente tragarla no es algo que se acostumbre hacer.-

-Pero..-

-Mai, esa chica se esforzará aun mas en alterar tus nervios si haces evidentes tus sentimientos por Naru, no necesitamos, o mejor dicho no necesitas mas preocupaciones de las que ya tienes.-

-Madoka pero yo no, Naru no..-

-Señorita Madoka, y Taniyama, lamento interrumpir. ¿Necesitan algo?- cuestionó una chica joven al ingresar a la cocina.

-No es nada Hanna, te estaba buscando, ¿me ayudas a llevar mis platos y los de Lin?-

-Por supuesto.-

-Muchas gracias. Y tu Mai, ve a refrescar tu rostro, y no llores.- le sonrió mientras pellizcaba su nariz.-

La joven se quedó allí un instante, procesando los sucesos de los últimos cinco minutos; sacudió su cabeza, intentando disipar esos pensamientos para luego dirigirse al lavado; apoyó sus manos sobre el frío mármol y bajó su cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada a las gotas que descendían por el grifo. Por primera vez desde su llegada a Londres, aquella escena comenzaba a formarse en su memoria; la suave brisa golpeando su rostro, sus temblorosas manos y el nerviosismo incontrolable en su estómago ante la espera.. _¿Yo, o Gene?- _esa había sido la respuesta.

-Eras tú, idiota.- se dijo a si misma apretando sus ojos. Seco las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas, y decidió que era momento de volver. Volteó pero de inmediato las luces comenzaron a parpadear, el ambiente rápidamente comenzó a volverse pesado, como si un manto invisible hubiera caído repentinamente en la habitación. Algo andaba mal, lo sabía, así como también sabía que era; sus ojos se movían con rapidez a la espera de ese algo que realmente no deseaba ver, podía sentirlo, el frío en su cuerpo que le indicaba que allí estaba, era inconfundible, era él.

-¿Pero dónde?- se preguntó. No podía verlo, _alguien mas habrá sentido su presencia?- _no parecía ser así, aún podía escuchar las risas de sus amigos a un par de puertas de distancia.

-Así es, yo solo te quiero a ti.- el sonido inconfundible de su repugnante y atomorizante voz hicieron estremecer cada célula del cuerpo de la castaña, obligandola a correr en dirección a la puerta que rápidamente se cerró, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-No te irás..- se escuchó.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto..<p>

-¿No crees que Mai está tardando demasiado?- cuestionó preocupada Ayako.

-Sabes como es Mai, quizá aún no haya encontrado el camino al baño.- bromeó Madoka, causando risa en sus compañeros.

Un ruido se escuchó a la distancia, pero con la afirmación de que seguramente se tratara de Hanna, una de las empleadas que había estado esperando la llegada de Madoka y Lin para marcharse, todos decidieron ignorarlo por el momento, todos, excepto Oliver, quien por alguna razón se sentía intranquilo.

La conversación prosiguió hasta que Hanna apareció en la sala anunciando que se marchaba sin tener idea respecto al golpe del que le preguntaban.

Inmediatamente el monje se puso en pie dispuesto a buscar a la joven, justo cuando se la escuchó gritar.

* * *

><p>Mai abrió sus ojos, aún atontada por el fuerte golpe. Intentó colocarse en pie, pero le fue imposible dado el intenso mareo por lo que volvió a caer y decidió rápidamente arrastrarse hasta dar con su espalda al refrigerador; observó con atención a su alrededor pero fue en vano, todo se encontraba en completa oscuridad y su visión aún estaba un tanto nublada a causa del mismo mareo. Con cautela, llevo su mano izquierda a su pecho, mientras recitaba algunos conjuros de protección que había aprendido con la miko, tomó el colgante con la llave de su antigua casa de entre su ropa y cerró sus ojos en un intento de localizar a su atacante, lo logró.<br>Su inconfundible aura cargada de odio y resentimiento, no había en ella siquiera rastros de bondad, solo rencor, sangre, muerte, era inconfundible. Casi sin pensarlo abrió sus ojos en dirección al lavado y se preparó para aplicar los nueve cortes pero al volver a cerrarlos ya no había nada allí, contuvo su respiración por un instante intentando desesperadamente visualizar al espectro que había identificado anteriormente, pero sin resultados. Intentó calmarse, podía hacerlo, ya había pasado por esto antes, tenía que enfrentarlo, debía dejar de huir de él, pero entonces, su corazón se detuvo; palideció rápidamente al sentir esa fría y pesada mano en su hombro y la aterradora sensación de su aliento golpeando su oreja. Gritó aterrada, alejándose de inmediato, golpeándose contra los muebles a su alrededor en un intento desenfrenado por alejarse de él, apretó sus ojos con fuerza con la esperanza de localizar a la presencia, pero era inútil, estaba demasiado nerviosa, su respiración no llenaba sus pulmones y su cuerpo comenzaba a paralizarse; intentó gritar una vez más pero no logró mas que hacer llorar su garganta ante la impotencia, sintió como un intenso escalofrío se hacia paso por su columna vertebral una vez que sintió como dos frías manos la tomaban por sus tobillos y los músculos de su cuerpo petrificado del temor, parecieran rasgarse a medida que las manos decidían avanzar.

-¡Mai!- sintió llamar al otro lado de la puerta e intentó desesperadamente responder al llamado, pero la voz no salía de su garganta, no importaba que tan fuerte lo intentara no podía gritar, el miedo era demasiado. Lo intentó una, dos, tres veces y aún era inútil.

-¿Mai estás ahí?, ¿Qué sucede?- volvió a escuchar a sus amigos llamar, podía sentir la preocupación en sus voces, debía responder y lo sabía, pero no podría, no mientras se encontrara en tal patética situación.  
>Dejó de luchar, mientras los fríos dedos comenzaban a rodear con firmeza su cuello. -¡Mai!- continuó escuchando junto a los fuertes golpes en la puerta. Apretó con fuerza sus ojos una vez mas y haciendo uso del poco aire que aun quedaba en sus pulmones, levantó con sacrificio su mano derecha y susurró.. Rin, Pyō, Tō, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen.<br>Rápidamente, sintió como el peso inmovilizante sobre su cuerpo desaparecía y como la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo haciéndola parar de un salto, escuchó como la puerta se abrió de un golpe y corrió en dirección a los brazos de la persona frente a ella; Naru.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, seré breve.. No tengo perdón, mas de un mes me tardé para presentar algo realmente tan sin sal como mi capítulo de hoy u.u pero sepan entender, quise darle "ese toque" de romance, o algo similar pero .. por Dios hablamos de Naru, este tiene menos romance en sus venas que un repollo. Probablemente para si fuera a hacerlo lo mas realista posible, debería tomarme 45 capítulos aproximadamente en su avance en esta temática, y a decir verdad con lo demorada que soy para actualizar sería demasiado. Estoy muy feliz de que aun existan personas interesadas en esta historia, sobretodo con aquellos que desde un principio me dieron ánimos para continuarla, por ello mañana (hoy mas bien porque en mi país son las 2:48) voy a actualizar un nuevo capítulo al estilo "especial" si así puede llamarse. Tengo un descanso en mis parciales así que tendré tiempo y con suerte podré escribir un nuevo capítulo con mas acción y menos misterios.

myskymyheart: me divierten mucho siempre tus reviews, somos bastante similares por como nos llegan de profundo los personajes! Jaja pero dame un par de capítulos mas, quizá Lynda no sea tan mala.

esdlas: lo de Naru y Lynda fue algo casi improvisado, ha decir verdad no sabía por donde encajarle o justificarle algo así a ese insensible narcisista antisocial(? pero en fin, hagamos de cuenta que es algo posible XD aun le resta algo de sufrimiento a Mai, pero ante la posibilidad de sonar cruel, ese sufrimiento le será recompensado!

HinataUzumaki18: Jaja esta vez demoré aun mas u.u Naru no haría algo así .. creo.

UnaHumana: Entiendo tu pesar respecto a los pocos fanfics en español, amo los en ingles, pero a veces me decepciona la baja cantidad de fanfics en español que circulan por ahí. Espero no te hayas aburrido de esperar (bueno, que todos en realidad se hayan cansado de esperar, jaja) gracias por el lindo comentario.

CONEJA: tus preguntas serían un buen prólogo! La única que sabe lo que desea el espíritu realmente soy yo u.u pero te cuento que empezaré a armar las pistas sueltas que he dado, temo que ante tanto misterio hasta a mi se me vuelva demasiado complicado de unirlas luego! Jaja

Finalmente, espero pueda ser medianamente de su agrado, mañana les escribo!

PD: sepan disculpar, y hacerme saber si se encuentran con faltas ortográficas o errores de redacción, no he dormido a causa de mis parciales y ya no distingo ni las letras, gracias.

* * *

><p>-Hola- diálogo.<p>

_Hola- _pensamiento.

**-Hola-** diálogo en inglés.

_**Hola-** _pensamiento en inglés.

* * *

><p>-<strong>¿Realmente no percibiste nada extraño?<strong>- cuestionó el chico sentado en el asiento del conductor.

-**¿Acaso mentiría?**- bromeó la chica. **-Si había algo allí, yo no lo percibí.**-

Oiver Davis suspiró con frustración.

-**Sabes que no era necesario que me lleves a casa, mi chofer podría haber ido por mi.**- le indicó la chica.

-**No le encuentro la razón a tu comentario.**- respondió sin prestarle mayor atención.

-**Si estás preocupado simplemente podrías haberte quedado con ella**.- insistió la medium con tristeza.

-**Dijiste que allí no había nada, ¿verdad?, entonces no tengo ningún otro asunto a tratar con Mai o los demás por el momento.**-

-**No necesito mis ojos para saber con exactitud lo aliviado que estabas cuando lograste derribar la puerta y supiste que estaba bien.**- comentó ella por lo bajo.

Oliver no respondió.

-**Llegamos.**- indicó fríamente a su novia, y bajó del auto para abrir su puerta.

**-Joven Oliver, Lynda, bienvenidos.**- saludó una señora de mediana edad caminando hacia ellos.

-**Buenas noches** .- saludó el joven.

-**Nana, ¿me esperabas?**- cuestionó la medium con dulzura.

-**Por supuesto mi niña, ¿les preparo algo de beber?**-

**-Esta noche no, muchas gracias. Oliver debe irse.-** indicó sorprendiendo un poco al joven; en general, ella insistiría en que se quedara; pero no protestó, tan solo asintió en forma de despedida y se dispuso a entrar al auto.

-**No está mal que te preocupe. De hecho tampoco creí su excusa,-** dijo la joven dando la vuelta en dirección a su casa, **-de todos modos**, **si alguien puede confirmar su "claustrofobia" es el brillante Oliver Davis.-**

-**Nos vemos mañana**.- respondió haciendo aparente caso omiso a su comentario y luego se marchó.

* * *

><p>-¿Te sientes mejor?- cuestionó el monje al pequeño bulto bajo las mantas. -Luella te envió algunas galletas y té.-<p>

-Ella es tan dulce.- comentó la castaña, -estoy bien Bou-san, solo me sentí asustada cuando se apagaron las luces y no supe abrir la puerta.- mintió.

-Ayako dormirá esta noche aquí.- le indicó tomando asiento a su lado y alcanzado una charola de galletas y algo de té.

-No hay necesidad de eso, en realidad no tengo sueño.- insistió la chica.

-Ha sido una noche de demasiadas emociones, es la noche perfecta para una de tus pesadillas.. además, este sigue siendo el dormitorio donde..-

-Bou-san, entiendo que se preocupen pero en verdad estaré bien, Masako estará aquí y si te hace sentir mejor, mañana iniciarán con mis estudios, además ya hablamos de eso, está solucionado y..-

-¿Y..?- cuestionó intrigado.

-Se que vendrán corriendo a mi si algo sucede.- sonrió ampliamente.

El monje suspiró en resignación, no tenía caso, ella no permitiría que algo así la afectara y mucho menos que la trataran como a una niña. -Si te sientes cansada y necesitas dormir, despierta a Masako o llama a Ayako o a mi, ¿lo entiendes?-

-Claro que si, por cierto, ¿donde está ella?-

-Creo que está abajo, dijo que iba a despedir a Madoka y a Lin. Por cierto, Yasu pidió que te entregara esto- indicó sacando un objeto de su bolsillo, era una pequeña grulla de papel que reconoció de inmediato haciéndola sonreír; _aún la conserva_- pensó con alegría. -Y Jhon dijo que no te quitaras la medalla que te obsequió, ambos están muy preocupados por ti.- finalizó con pesar.

-No te preocupes. No volveré a asustarlos así nunca mas.- afirmó, aunque con solo mirarse, ambos sabían que no se refería a lo sucedido esa noche. -Dile a Yasu que la cuidaré mucho, y a Jhon que jamás me alejo de ella.- aseguró sacando el colgante con su llave y una pequeña medalla con la imagen de la virgen niña.

-Lo haré. Descansa y cualquier cosa..-

-Los llamaré.- finalizó sonriente la castaña.

* * *

><p>Inicio flashback:<p>

-¡Mai!- gritó Oliver una vez situado frente a la puerta de la cocina, pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿Mai estás ahí?, ¿Qué sucede?- insistía el monje aún sin obtener una respuesta. Ligeros sonidos podían escucharse provenientes de la habitación por lo que podían asegurar que ella se encontraba dentro, pero sin importar cuanto lo intentaran, no lograban abrir la puerta.

-¡Mai!- volvió a gritar el joven Davis esta vez dispuesto a voltear la puerta. Pensó usar sus poderes por un instante ante la casi absurda preocupación que crecía en el, pero se detuvo al ver que Lin se disponía a patearla. De entre la oscuridad pudo a penas divisar al pequeño cuerpo que corría en su dirección antes de que efectivamente chocara contra su pecho.

-¿Mai?- cuestionó confundido y a su vez aliviado al sentir como esta lo rodeaba con sus pequeños brazos y empapaba en lágrimas su camisa. Se estremeció ligeramente ante la cercanía, al final de cuentas no era algo a lo que estuviera precisamente acostumbrado, pero para sorpresa de muchos, la rodeó torpemente con sus brazos correspondiendo a su abrazo. A decir verdad, se sorprendió a si mismo ante el inmenso alivio que había sentido, pero no le prestó demasiada atención, ella estaba a salvo y junto a él, jamás permitiría que algo le sucediera y eso era lo que verdaderamente importaba.

Fin flashback.

Aún dentro de su auto, Oliver Davis cerró sus ojos en señal de frustración, _¿en qué estaba pensando?_. Observó su casa, _debería entrar-_ pensó, pero algo se lo impedía. Algo no estaba bien, algo lo hacía sentir extremadamente extraño, algo que definitivamente lo hacía sentir intranquilo; no entendía de que se trataba, no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así, su brillante cerebro no era capaz de explicarle porque ante el simple recuerdo de su cercanía su cuerpo lo traicionaba haciendo que su corazón latiera excesivamente rápido y su respiración se hiciera impaciente como si buscara desesperadamente sentir su inconfundible aroma a canela y menta.. _¿Qué?, ¿en que momento se había percatado de su aroma?, ¿acaso vendían perfumes con tal fragancia?_ esto definitivamente no tenía sentido. Rió por un instante ante su creciente brote de insanidad, si su hermano estuviera allí, seguramente estaría riéndose de él; sin embargo, quería que así fuera, extrañaba a su hermano, el sabría explicarle a que se debían esos extraños sentimientos.. _¿Sentimientos?, ¿en que momento llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de sentimientos?- _se quejó interiormente. Con evidente frustración, el pelinegro sacudió su cabeza en un intento de erradicar cualquier otro irracional pensamiento y bajó del auto, necesitaba descansar.

* * *

><p>-Mai ya estoy involucrada en esto, cuéntame.-<p>

-Masako eres demasiado dramática, fue solo claustrofobia.- mintió la castaña.

-Por favor deja de pensar en los demás, deja de intentar alejar todo esto de nosotros.- finalizó con creciente exasperación la médium. -Somos amigas.- agregó con angustia tomando asiento junto a la castaña en la cama.

-Masako, ambas sabemos que aun si les cuento a todos, quizá no haya mucho que hacer por el momento, los preocuparé por nada, ya hemos intentado expulsarlo, él no se irá.- le respondió humedeciendo sus enormes ojos. -Además, si Naru lo sabe..-

-Naru te ayudará, él y todo SPR, podemos..-

-Naru tiene sus propios problemas, si yo estoy aquí ahora es por eso en primer lugar. Luella me comentó que el ha estado mas relajado estos días, además de que incluso a reído y discutido con nosotros como en los viejos tiempos..-

-Mai..-

-En verdad, estaré bien. Prometo que no volveré a hacer lo de esa noche.- finalizó con una tierna sonrisa y se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. -Ya regreso.- informó tomando la charola vacía.

-El temor de Luella es que Naru pueda enfermar aun mas a causa de la angustia. ¿No crees que cargar con otra muerte definitivamente hará que ese temor se cumpla?- cuestiono con lagrimas en sus ojos la medium.

La castaña no volteó a verla. No podía, se había hecho esa cuestión centenares de veces; _¿qué pasará si él lo descubre? _sin embargo eso no sucedería. -No moriré, aún tengo mucho por que vivir.- respondió con tono alegre pero aún sin voltear antes de salir por la puerta. La razón, era obvia, sus ojos no reflejaban la confianza de sus palabras.

* * *

><p>Caminó a oscuras por los pasillos de la enorme casa, bajó las escaleras y sin realizar ruido alguno se encaminó rumbo a la cocina; se detuvo un instante al recordar lo vivido horas atrás, se supone no pasaría de nuevo, en general sus ataques no eran frecuentes sin embargo cada día la distancia entre uno y otro era menor. Se estremeció brutalmente y se maldijo mentalmente por no haberse quedado en su dormitorio, <em>siempre actuar y luego pensar, eh- <em>fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente.

-No debo temer- se dijo a si misma, a medida que recordaba las palabras que una vez le había dicho Gene. _Tu temor, eso es lo que desea. Se aprovecha de tus tristezas para alimentarse de ti,- _Cerró sus ojos dejando un profundo suspiro escapar, -Gene, te necesito. ¿Cómo podré hablarte si no puedo dormir?- cuestionó. _Mai no podré contenerlo por siempre.- _el resto de sus palabras resonaron en su mente aun con mayor fuerza._ ¿Qué pasaría con Gene si..?_- Guardó silencio al escuchar un sonido de pasos provenientes de la cocina, provocando que cada célula de su cuerpo se estremeciera, escuchó una voz y cerró sus ojos para lograr identificar de quien se trataba._ ¿Naru?- _  
>Caminó lentamente hacia la cocina y se detuvo frente a la puerta entreabierta al volver a escuchar aquella voz.<p>

-¿Por qué demonios no apareces?- cuestionaba con exasperación el joven Davis a lo que parecía ser un pequeño espejo de bolsillo. -Necesito respuestas Gene.- continuaba para sorpresa de la joven que jamás lo había visto comportarse así. -Gene, necesito que me ayudes en esto.- continuo casi en un susurro.

Aquellas últimas palabras habían penetrado en su mente, era tan injusto. Injusto que ella pudiera haber estado en contacto con Gene en los últimos años, contando con su ayuda incondicional aun con todo este asunto que podría incluso causar su desapa.. No. No quería pensar en ello, no ahora. Sus pensamientos se disiparon rápidamente al notar que no podía escuchar sonido alguno proveniente de la habitación, cerró sus ojos pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la puerta se abrió de par en par con brusquedad, colocando a un sorprendido narcisista frente a ella.

-¿No deberías estar descansando?- cuestionó sin mas.

-Yo.. bueno, yo..-

-Té y galletas.-

-¿Eh?-

-Té y galletas.- reiteró esta vez con su vista clavada en la charola vacía en sus manos.

-Bueno, si, Luella me las envió, fue un bonito gesto de su parte.- le sonrió la castaña.

-Hmm. Es una de sus viejas costumbres.- comentó sin mas pasando junto a ella, sin embargo ella lo notó, ese ligero rastro de melancolía.

-Naru.. tu, ¿te encuentras bien?- cuestionó. El joven Davis guardó silencio un instante, luego sin voltear a verla cuestionó.

-¿Qué les ha estado diciendo mi madre?-

-¿Diciendo..?-

-Si no les dijo nada, ¿a que te refieres?- volteó clavando sus fríos y azules ojos en los de ella. -No estoy depresivo. No tengo problemas para enfrentar el duelo y sobretodo no estoy colocando mi vida en riesgo al darle uso excesivo a mis poderes.- Aquella actitud había tomado por sorpresa a la castaña; de algún modo, aun con la frialdad con la que había hecho sonar aquellas palabras, Naru jamás hablaría de ello, sin importar cuanto supiera el solo lo ignoraría, _ -Gene, necesito que me ayudes en esto.- _por un instante, creyó tener una respuesta. Su pecho se apretó con fuerza ante la idea, Naru realmente podría sentirse solo, Gene no estaba allí, aun no había llorado por el, Luella podía notar a la perfección que sucedía pero conociendo a ese científico estúpido el no dejaría a ella ni a nadie llegar. Él estaba sufriendo, pero preferiría morir antes de admitirlo.

-Tu madre se preocupa por ti.- susurró desviando la mirada.

-Lo sé, pero no hay porque. Cuando vuelva a hablarles sobre sus hipótesis, asegúrale de que estoy bien.- Las pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la castaña antes de que ella misma pudiera notarlo, por un instante había odiado su capacidad de leer el aura de las personas, de no hacerlo, se habría creído la perfecta mentira del grandioso Oliver Davis y no estaría luchando contra si misma y sus enormes ganas de abrazarlo y contarle toda la verdad.

-Realmente te has vuelto mas llorona de lo que recordaba. ¿Si te cuento una historia dejarás de llorar?- le cuestionó el narcisista sorprendiéndola, sin embargo, aun confundida asintió siguiéndolo hasta la sala.

* * *

><p>-Aún antes de que Gene y yo llegáramos, mi madre, Luella ya era una madre; una madre sin hijos. Desde el primer instante nos escogió, y no necesariamente por nuestros poderes. Gene no demoró en adaptarse, los juquetes, las constantes atenciones y la familia que siempre había soñado, pero no podíamos escapar a nuestros poderes. Como medium constantemente era testigo de cosas que lo hacían sentir muy mal y a menudo lloraba; mi madre acostumbraba mirar un viejo programa de cocina donde decían que algo hecho con amor podía incluso sanar un corazón roto, y eso hizo. El té y las galletas tenían ese efecto en Gene, decía que eran preparadas por su madre y eso lo hacía especial.-<p>

Mai no había pronunciado una palabra, algo la hacía pensar que de hacerlo, ese momento se arruinaría y seguramente jamás volvería a tener la oportunidad de escuchar algo así de él. Pero lo entendía, los chocolates de Ayako, los insípidos caldos de pollo de Bou-san cuando se enfermaba, incluso el té que el mismo Naru mas de una vez le había preparado tras una de sus visiones, aun si las circunstancias no eran las mismas, ella lo entendía.

-Mai.- el sonido de su nombre la apartó a la chica de sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué Estados Unidos?- cuestionó distante tomándola por sorpresa Se irritó ligeramente al notar como la castaña permanecía en silencio, abrió su boca con intención de continuar pero se detuvo, se maldijo mentalmente por haber preguntado, se maldijo mentalmente por la situación, _¿desde cuando era el tipo de persona que mantenía este tipo de conversación?_ aunque a decir verdad, realmente quería saberlo, quería escuchar esa respuesta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió la chica con la mirada perdida en sus rodillas.

-¿Acaso era un secreto?- _Idiota, ya cállate-_

-Es.. es solo que, yo no estoy segura, es.. es solo una probabilidad.-

-¿No es un poco, lejos?- cuestionó incrédulo. -Creí que la SPR japonesa era tu familia.-

-Lo son. En realidad al principio habían decidido marcharse conmigo, pero Ayako y Bou-san sueñan ser padres y, yo no quisiera que ese niño debiera crecer lejos de Japón.-

-¿Entonces no irás?-

-No lo sé, Yasu ya está en la Universidad aunque planea irse conmigo si yo lo decido, lo han aceptado en muchas Universidades dadas sus calificaciones, y la razón por la que consideré ir a Estados Unidos es porque nos ofrecieron becas completas a Masako y a mi.-

-De ser así quizá deberías considerar la Universidad de Cambridge, mi padre es profesor allí. Probablemente planeé llevarlos.-

Un pequeño silencio se extendió tras la sorpresiva sugestión, interrumpido por una pequeña pero audible risa. Los ojos del joven se entrecerraron cuestionantes haciéndola callar.

-Lo siento. Es que estas siendo tan extraño esta noche.-

-¿Extraño?-

-Pero un extraño.. agradable.- sonrió. -Es probablemente la charla mas larga que he tenido contigo alguna vez.- _Era eso cierto?-_ A decir bien no lo recordaba. No acostumbraba socializar verdaderamente con nadie así que probablemente eso fuera cierto, hacía tanto tiempo que no conversaba con ella, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba a solas con ella, fue al pensar en ello que otra cuestión se hizo presente en su mente, y antes de que que pudiera evitarlo luego de un largo silencio, se escapó de su boca..

-¿Las has tenido con Gene?- Idiota- su mente definitivamente había perdido la batalla, esto no tenía ya sentido.

-¿Con.. Gene?, Naru ¿a.. a que te refieres?- su rostro sonriente se desvaneció.

-¿Has hablado con él?- corrigió su expresión.

-Naru yo, tu sabes que..-

-La verdad. Responde con la verdad.- _¿Acaso podía ser? ¿Gene definitivamente había aparecido y el la estaba poniendo a prueba?- -M_ai, ¿en verdad eres claustrofóbica?- _Si, Si. Miente-_ pensó, pero su boca no pareció escuchar, no respondió.

-Así que ahí estabas.- la voz de una irritada Masako se escuchó desde la escalera. -me preocupaba que con lo torpe que eres, pudieras haberte perdido, no sabía que estabas con Oliver.-

-Lo siento, y-yo ya me iba. Es tarde y deberíamos subir. mañana iremos a realizar pruebas con Martin y, Naru también debe trabajar, ¿verdad?- cuestionó al joven. -V-vamos Masako.- llamó pasando junto a este en las escaleras.

-Buenas noches.- le deseó esta ultima al joven pelinegro antes de marcharse, dejándolo solo. El se quedó allí, observando la escalera hasta que algo mas que sus pensamientos captó su atención, un leve parpadeo de las luces de la habitación.

* * *

><p>-Solo digo que no es algo que esperara ver esta noche, de saberlo no habría interrumpido.-<p>

-Masako suenas como Yasu, es una mala influencia para ti.- bromeó nerviosa la castaña mientras se adentraba bajo las sábanas. -Vamos a dormir.-

-Mai, ¿estas segura de ello?, digo ¿dormir esta noche?-

-Si, no te preocupes. Creo que esta noche estaré bien, además quisiera intentar contactar a Gene.-

-Pero, tus pesadillas..-

-Algo me dice que quizá no las tenga esta noche. Descuida.-

-Está bien, pero por favor hazme saber si necesitas algo.-

-Por supuesto, estaré bien. Buenas noches.- .._Se aprovecha de tus tristezas para alimentarse de ti, No se lo permitas, aferrate a lo que te haga sentir bien y segura, de este modo, no le será sencillo llegar a ti. ¿Hay algo que te haga sentir realmente segura?-_

-...Naru.- susurró sonriente y cerró sus ojos.  
><em><em><br>__


	15. Chapter 15

CONEJA: Que lindo que lo hayas leído! Tienes razón, aunque mas que falta de confianza, sería temor. Temor de dañar a Naru dado que la situación de ella tiene mucho que ver con el u.u Creo que al fin les estoy llegando al fin, para el próximo capítulo creo que ya te explico lo que acabo de contarte, al fin tengo tiempo de escribir, espero poder actualizar pronto un final. Saludos!

Como siempre, de haber errores, sepan perdonar y de hacerse necesario, informar! 

* * *

><p>-Hola- diálogo.<p>

_Hola- _pensamiento.

**-Hola-** diálogo en inglés.

_**Hola-** _pensamiento en inglés.

* * *

><p><strong>-Lynda, ¿no estás despierta aún?-<strong> cuestionó su nana de fuera de su habitación. **-Mi niña ya es tarde, Oliver ya ha llamado dos veces esta mañana, ¿no deseas responder?-** insistió, pero la joven no contestó.** -Lynda voy a entrar.-** informó abriendo la delicada puerta color blanco. **-Lloró toda la noche.-** murmuró para si misma a medida que observaba con detalle la cantidad de objetos esparcidos por el suelo y como la joven medium descansada con sus enrojecidos ojos aferrada a un panda de felpa.**_ Siempre ha sido así al tratarse de él-_** pensó.

Inicio flashback:

**-¿Dónde estará la pequeña Sophi?, no puedo encontrarla.-** cuestionaba la señora del gran delantal blanco y cabellera rubia mientras observaba al pequeño bulto rojo refugiado entre los rosales.** -Es una pena, tenía muchas ganas de prepararle su pastel preferido, pero si ella no aparece. Supongo que tendré que preparársela a su amigo Oliver ya que..-**

**-Oliver no es mi amigo, ¡lo odio!-** gritó el pequeño bulto incorporándose. Era una pequeña niña vestida con un largo tapado rojo, mallas blancas y pequeños zapatos negros en sus pies. Su cabello era muy negro y largo y el tono rojizo en sus ojos y nariz hacían evidente que aquellos hermosos y cristalinos orbes verdes habían estado llorando.

**-Así que ahí estabas..-** comentó con falsa sorpresa su nana.** -creí que tendría que llamar al sabueso de tu vecino para buscarte.-** rió. **-Mi niña estas muy sucia y hace demasiado frío para que estés aquí afuera, ¿que sucedió?-** cuestionó haciendo que las lágrimas de la pequeña volvieran a caer por sus mejillas.

**-¡Oliver es un tonto!, no quiero volver a hablarle ¡NUNCA!-**

**-Pero si Oliver y tu son los mejores amigos, los jóvenes Eugene y Oliver siempre han sido tus mejores amigos.-**

**-Solo Gene.. Gene es muy lindo y siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, Oliver es malo y no quiero hablarle mas.-**

**-Entonces quizá deberías decírselo a él. Eugene y Oliver han estado buscándote por todo el jardín, el Sr. Martín vino a buscarlos pero Oliver se negó a ir hasta no poder hablar contigo.-** ante el comentario la pequeña niña se sorprendió sonrojándose, pero se cruzó de brazos al instante.

**-No es cierto.-**

**-Si lo es, seguro quiere pedirte disculpas.-**

**-No me pedirá disculpas, seguro me gritará.-** comentó con pesar.

**-¿Por qué un le gritaría a una dama que es está llorando?-**

**-Porque yo fui mala con él también**- confeso la niña entre sollozos.

**-¿Y por qué fuiste mala con él?-** cuestionó su nana con ternura. En realidad, ella ya sabía con exactitud que era lo que había sucedido, Gene se lo había contado.

**-Gene dijo que me veía muy bonita..**- comentó con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. **-pero Oliver no dijo nada así que le **mostré** las gafas de que mis nuevos papás me dieron y él dijo que esas gafas eran tontas y que yo ta**mbién lo** era por usarlas..-**

**-¿Y tu que le respondiste?-**

**-Yo.. yo me sentí muy triste, y le dije que él era un tonto y por eso nadie lo quería.. y que por eso todos preferíamos a Gene.-** comenzó a llorar con aun mayor intensidad. Su nana, se acercó a ella y haciendo a un lado sus lágrimas le sonrió.

**-Pequeña lo que hiciste no estuvo bien. Fuiste muy mala con Oliver, pero ¿lo sabes, verdad?-** está asintió, **-¿y te arrepientes, también?-** volvió a asentir. **-Entonces creo que tienes que decírselo.-**

**-Pero yo huí, tenía que disculparme con el pero me enfadé e hice a todos creer que era su culpa.. y, fui muy mala con Oliver. Soy una mala persona.-**

**-No, mi niña, las malas personas no se arrepienten y tu si. Ve y háblale a Oliver, el merece escuchar una disculpa de ti. No eres una **mala persona, solo debes aprender a controlar tus enfados para no herir a las personas.**-**

Fin flashback.

**-Siempre hablo mas de lo que debo, ¿verdad nana?-** cuestionó frotándose los ojos la medium a medida que se incorporaba.

**-El joven Eugene era el expresivo de ustedes tres, Oliver y tu jamás han sido verdaderamente buenos al **mo**mento de exteriorizar sus e**mociones******.-**

**-Pero Noll sabe cuando callar, yo en compensación digo las cosas sin pensar, siempre lo estoy haciendo sentir mal.-**

**-Y te arrepientes, por eso lloraste. Deberías aprender a contenerte, pero Oliver te conoce, sabe que dices cosas que en realidad no piensas cuando te molestas o en este caso, cuando te sientes celosa.**- le sonrió con dulzura a la joven.

**-Nana..-** llamó esta con su cabeza gacha.** -¿que pasaría si esta vez no fueran cosas que, no pienso?-**

**-¿A que te refieres?, mi niña estuvo mal que le insinuaras esas cosas, pero estabas celosa, eso sucede cuando amas a alguien, las mínimas cosas pueden hacerte pensar ese tipo de tonterías. Debes llamar a Oliver y retractarte por tan absurdo comportamiento, el jamás haría algo como eso.-**

**-Ese es el punto. El jamás me engañaría, pero eso no quiere decir que yo realmente no sepa que todo lo que insinué, es lo que realmente siento.-**

**-Entonces tu crees realmente que esa chica..-**

**-Creo que realmente Noll siente algo por ella.-**

* * *

><p><strong>-Y este es uno de mis más brillantes físicos dentro del laboratorio. Él de hecho ha sido quien se ha encargado de las pruebas con el PK de Noll. Daniel, te presento a los miembros de la SPR ; y a ustedes chicos, les presento al Dr. Daniel Thompson-<strong>

**-Es un placer.**

**-El placer es nuestro.-**

**-Srta. Hara, veo que nos visita nuevamente.**- saludó al recordarla con amabilidad.

-**Si, es un placer nuevamente Dr.-**

-**Y déjame hacer memoria a los expedientes, el joven a mi izquierda (Yasu) es Yasuhara Osamu, una mente brillante por lo que tengo entendido; a su lado Jhon Brown, uno de los más jóvenes pero impresionantes sacerdotes exorcistas que he tenido el honor de conocer, Masako Hara una medium magnifica por supuesto, a su lado Ayako Matsuzaki un honor poder conocer a una verdadera sacerdotisa, usted es Takigawa Houshou un monje con especial habilidad para los exorcismos en palabras del mismo Oliver y por último pero no menos importante, tu eres Mai Taniyama, Madoka me comentó que no respondes al título medium aunque lo seas, que al igual que Lynda puedes realizar lecturas de aura y lo mas sorprendente es que eres una auténtica caminante astral. Debo decirte Martin que realmente tienes un equipo fantástico aquí, Oliver realmente reunió un equipo completo.-**

**-Estoy realmente de acuerdo con ello, supongo que mi hijo es verdaderamente bueno en lo que hace.- sonrió con orgullo. -Oh, antes de que lo olvide, Mai, el será uno de los encargados de los estudios que se te realizarán el día de hoy. Con él iniciaras el cuestionario y las primeras pruebas menores.-**

**-Es un honor, gracias por tomarse su tiempo conmigo.-**

**-No agradezcas, todos los miembros de SPR somos como una familia, debemos apoyarnos. Además, el estudio de personas con tu rango de habilidades es realmente beneficioso para nuestro trabajo.-**

**-Ahora creo entonces..**- anunció Martin Davis, **-creo que deberíamos dar inicio, ¿les parece? Yasuhara hay alguien a quien realmente desearía presentarte y creo que a ti Jhon también podría interesarte. Ayako y Houshou, muchos de mis empleados tienen gran interés en poder platicar con ustedes, a no ser por supuesto que deseen quedarse junto a **M**ai.-**

**-No se preocupen, Masako estará conmigo. Ella ha estado aquí antes así que estaré bien.-**

-¿Estas segura, sabes que la pruebas..- inició el monje siendo cortado por la castaña.

-Lo sé, Martin me lo comentó. Estaré bien, esta noche dormí muy bien.- sonrió calmadamente llenando de esperanza a todos. Este podía ser el inicio del fin de esas pesadillas, la noche anterior había resultado sorprendentemente tranquila, y ahora todos creían que las cosas se volverían mejores.

-Está bien, pero cuando finalicemos la plática vendremos, ¿si?-

-Si, no se preocupen.- repitió despidiéndose con su mano a medida que ingresaba a la oficina del Dr. Thompson junto a el y a la medium.

* * *

><p>-Justo hoy no hay casos a atender, al menos es un adicto al trabajo y quizá no decida aparecer..- murmuraba una preocupada Madoka a medida que caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina.<p>

-Noll ha estado en la oficina desde de 5:30, creo que eso significa que "ya apareció"- le indicó su novio sin prestarle mayor atención.

-A eso me refería al resaltar que no hay casos que atender, se que está aquí, tan solo espero que no decida aparecer durante las pruebas en Mai.-

-No negaré la posibilidad de que decida ir, él fue quien descubrió las habilidades de Mai y no me extrañaría que deseara tener mayor conocimiento de su desarrollo.- le indicó este aun con sus ojos perdidos casualmente en el monitor de seguridad.

-No sería conveniente.- comentó nerviosa mas para si misma que para alguien mas.

-¿Acaso crees que pasará algo que él no debería ver?- cuestionó el omnyouji con un evidente tono de "yo se algo."

-Lin Koujo, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?- inquirió acercándose a él, pero él la ignoró y algo acelerado giró el monitor en su dirección.

-Quizá mas tarde, pero ahora, tengo entendido que no deseas que Naru tenga acceso a los estudios de Mai, ¿verdad?- En el monitor, la imagen de Lynda y Oliver se hacían presentes caminando en dirección al pasillo de pruebas en el laboratorio.

* * *

><p><strong>-Esto es fascinante, las zonas cerebrales estimuladas son muchas.-<strong> comentaba el Dr. Tompson con sus ojos perdidos en la pequeña pantalla. -**A través de este escaneo podemos lograr un mapa detallado de su actividad cerebral.-** estiró su brazo para tomar el pequeño micrófono: **-Mai,¿ diijiste que podías reconocer a una persona mediante el recuerdo de su aura verdad? entonces ahora, intenta imaginar el aura de alguna persona conocida para ti, no importa quien.-**

-**Dr. Thompson.-** llamó la medium.

**-¿Si? .. muy bien, estas lecturas son bastante buenas.-**

**-SI, estoy segura que si.. emm, Martin me comentó que además de las pruebas estándar y algunas otras, van a someter a un análisis del sueño a Mai, ¿verdad?-**

**-Oh si, es una prueba que seguramente no conoces dado que es un poco mas específica que la normal. Es especial para personas que al igual que Mai hacen se**m**ejante uso de su capacidad **mental a través de la e**xperimentación de visiones entre otras cosas, ade**más, **con suerte quizá podríamos captar su proyección astral caso realice**** alguna esta vez.-**

**-Entiendo..-** respondió sin demasiado entusiasmo.

**-¿Estas preocupada de que al inducirle el sueño, suceda alguna de sus visiones no seamos y no capaces de despertarla?-** cuestionó el doctor tomándola por sorpresa**. -La Srta. **Matsuzaki tenía el **mis**mo te**mor,****** **fue muy explicativa de todos los detalles de lo sucedido, me puso al tanto no solo de la materialización de sus lesiones vividas en sus visiones, sino que también me relató la dificultad para despertarla en medio a una visión. No se preocupe, estamos equipados para despertarla caso algo así ocurra.-**

**-Eso es muy bueno..-**

**-Por supuesto no arriesgaríamos su vida, nuestra intención es ayudarla.-** la tranquilizó. **-Mai, eso estuvo muy bien, ahora por favor intenta concentrarte en alguno de los hechizos que aprendiste, intenta recrear en tu mente el procedimiento que desarrollas para la realización de un exorcismo.-**

**-Y doctor .. solo por curiosidad, ¿qué tanto pueden investigar de sus visiones?-**

**- Mucho diría yo, por supuesto no tendremos acceso visual a tales visiones, pero a través de un preciso monitoreo y análisis de sus reacciones corporales podremos tener una clara idea de las sensaciones que experimenta su cuerpo y detectar el momento exacto en el que sus visiones comienzan a materializarse.-**

**-Ya veo..-**

**-Bueno, hemos terminado con esto.-** declaró colocándose en pie e ingresando a la habitación donde se encontraba la castaña tendida dentro de lo que se asemejaba ampliamente a un tomógrafo.

**- Mai, podemos proceder al próximo estudio. Aún tenemos algunos pendientes pero planeamos realizar este próximo mas de una vez dentro de los próximos días, para así realizar un seguimiento, creo que podemos proceder a el y luego liberarte para descansar de estos procedimientos exhaustivos por el resto del día.-**

**-¿Se refiere al estudio del sueño?-** cuestionó la castaña con incertidumbre.

**-Si, a ese mismo. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?-**

**-Si, por supuesto.-**

* * *

><p><strong>-Todos están realmente entusiasmados con la presencia de la SPR japonesa aquí, ¿no crees? tienen realmente agobiados a Takigawa y a Matsuzaki -<strong> cuestionó rompiendo el silencio la medium de las gafas.

**-Eso se debe a que a pesar de nuestra área de trabajo la mayoría de las personas aquí son científicos, una cosa es creer en fenómenos paranormales, pero la creencia en conjuros y ese tipo de cosas sobretodo remitentes a culturas distantes es algo de lo que aún tienen dudas.-**

**-Supongo que tiene sentido.. Hey Noll, ¿realmente está bien que venga?-**

**-¿A que te refieres?-**

**-Bueno, a pesar de que es habitual que tu estés participes en las pruebas de laboratorio, no es común que me traigas junto a ti.-**

**-No participaré en esta. mi padre me ha designado tareas que realizar pero para ello necesito un expediente del Dr. Green.-**

**-Entiendo. Y tu, ¿no querías participar?, digo, por ser tu antigua empleada. Al fin y al cabo fuiste tu quien se percató de sus poderes.-**

**-La evolución de los poderes de Mai han sido un misterio para mi, no he sabido de ello en mucho tiempo y a decir verdad no me incumben.- l**as palabras del joven Davis fueron frías como de costumbre, sin embargo la medium podría jurar que todo lo que escuchaba en ellas era resentimiento. **_¿Resentimiento por haber sido excluído de una investigación? o.. resentimiento por haber sido excluido de su vida.-_ **Ese duda realmente se sentía punsante dentro de pecho, deseó preguntárselo, pero probablemente el hacerlo solo representaría una molestia. Su cuestionamiento interno se vio interrumpido súbitamente por una intensa y conocida presencia, observó hacia todos lados pero no había nadie allí, sin embargo ella sabía que había estado allí y por alguna razón, la cual podía suponer, había huido. _¿Que hacía Taniyama aquí?-_

* * *

><p><strong>-Taniyama has vuelto. ¿Estas lista?- cuestionó un hombre alto, de gruesas gafas y un bata de laboratorio.<strong>

**-Si.-**

**-Bueno ingresa y siéntate.-** le indicó el nuevo doctor y ella se dispuso a obedecer cuando su amiga medium la interceptó.

-¿Que sucedió?

-Solo fui al baño, ¿Yasu y Jhon vienen para aquí a tomar nota del procedimiento, verdad? Supongo que Ayako y Bou-san aun están ocupados.- cuestionó desviando el asunto.

-Mai tus ojos, parece como si fueras a llorar.-

-Taniyama por aquí.-

**-Si doctor**. Masako, estaré bien.- finalizó sonriente e ingresó a la habitación. Allí el doctor le dió de beber un extraño líquido a medida que cubría su cabeza de electrodos y le indicaba recostarse en una extraña capsula. Conectó a ella una serie de monitores, y por último solicito que esta hiciera uso de una mascarilla mediante la cual le administrarían el somnífero; titubeó por un instante, pero luego se la colocó, _esto podría ayudar-_ se dijo a si misma, _porque definitivamente, él no lo hará.-_ fue su último pensamiento antes de caer completamente dormida.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde estoy?- se cuestionó al abrir sus ojos en lo que parecía ser un enorme y hermoso jardín. Se encontraba completamente sola, pero algo en ese lugar la hacía sentir extrañamente tranquila. Se sentó por un instante y observó con atención los hermosos rosedales a su alrededor, contempló a la distancia, entre las majestuosas copas de los árboles una estructura similar a una antigua pero impresionante mansión de color blanco marmol y decidió que quizá debería dirigirse allí. Se colocó en pie, y caminó lentamente en su dirección, solo entonces pareció notar el delicado vestido color lavanda que llevaba puesto y la incómoda sensación de los tacones en sus pies, pasó junto a una antigua fuente y se detuvo por un instante a escuchar el delicado correr del agua e inclinó su cuerpo para tocar con la punta de sus dedos el frío y cristalino agua, al hacerlo, vio como un rostro familiar se veía reflejado en la superficie. -¿Soy Luella?- se cuestionó sorprendida, sabía que no era "ella", pero jamás sospechó que se trataría de Luella.<p>

-¿Es un hermoso lugar, verdad?- cuestionó una voz detrás de ella. -Lamento que seas mi mamá, recordaba su imagen este día y por un instante desee mucho estar junto a ella.

-¡Gene!- gritó con emoción lanzándose a sus brazos. -Estaba tan preocupada, necesita hablarte. ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-No creo que sea el mejor momento, tenemos algo de tiempo, pero no creo que sea tanto.- le respondió este quien lucía bastante exhausto.

-Lo siento, has estado muy ocupado por mi culpa, ¿verdad?- le cuestionó la joven con pesar y culpa.

-Tampoco te culpes tanto, al fin y al cabo soy un medium de reconocidas habilidades- bromeó, -aun si estoy muerto debo proteger mi reputación manteniendo al margen a todo espíritu que no desee comportarse.-

-Solo tu bromeas con estas cosas.-

-¡Por supuesto, yo soy el gemelo divertido! Ahora bien, supuse que inducirte una visión podría retrasar el que te encuentre.-

-¿Así que indujiste esta visión?-

-Algo así.-

-¿Qué es lo que..?-

**-¡Vamos Lynda, quiero ir a la fuente!-**

**-Gene, mi nombre es Sophi ahora.-** le respondía con exasperación la pequeña niña de largos rizos oscuros y gafas de sol que caminaba con cansancio tras el energético chico. Ambos pasaron junto a las dos figuras en pie junto a la fuente sin siquiera percatarse.

-Gene, ¿esos son tú y Lynda?- cuestionó con sorpresa.

-Sip. Solíamos venir con nuestros padres cuando ella visitaba Londres. Era hermosa, ¿verdad?- le cuestionó con dulzura el medium.

-Aún lo es, aunque debo admitir que su versión pequeña es adorable.-

-No ha sido amable contigo, ¿no?- rió. -Ella es así, parece dura pero es muy buena persona, creo que serían grandes amigas si ella no te temiera.-

-¿Temiera?- cuestionó con incredulidad.

-Tu y el estúpido de mi hermano son muy tontos.-

-¡Hey!- le reprochó la castaña y abrió su boca para proseguir pero se calló al notar el rostro de su amigo; sus cristalinos ojos observaban atentamente aquella imagen, a los dos niños que jugaban alegremente junto a la fuente.

**-Noll, ven a jugar.-** llamó la chica haciéndola voltear instintivamente en dirección a la que ella había llamado. Entre los árboles, no muy lejos de los rosedales entre los cuales había despertado, se encontraba un pequeño niño de cabello muy oscuro y ojos azules. _Naru-_ Se veía muy tranquilo, sereno leyendo un libro; suspiro resignado ante el llamado de la pequeña medium y caminó en su dirección.

**-¿Que se supone que hacen?-** cuestionó el chico indiferente.

**-Divertirnos claro, es un concepto interesante de poner en práctica, ¿sabes?-** se burló su gemelo.

**-Y tu estas enamorada de este idiota.-** rebatió en un intento de bromael pequeño narcisista dirigiéndose a la pequeña medium, causando que tanto ella como su gemelo se avergonzaran notoriamente.

**-¡Eso no es cierto! Oliver tonto.-** se enfadó la chica.

La castaña rió un instante, pero luego observó al medium, -Naru es muy despistado. ¿Por qué elegiste este recuerdo?-

-No creo que seas quien pero hablar de despistada. Lo que escuchaste de Noll, en el pasillo, ¿te dolió, verdad?- le cuestionó este causando que la chica mirara al suelo. -No creas todo lo que dice. El científico tonto de mi hermano tiene copias de todos los expedientes, si vino al piso de pruebas es porque quería verte.-

-Eso no es cierto, Naru nunca ha intentado saber de mis poderes, si así fuera quizás..- al decir esto un frío aire se extendió por la superficie de aquella amplia pradera. El medium lo observó de reojo, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Mi madre solía decir que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen y por hoy digamos que eres mi madre.- bromeó para luego dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro. -Realmente hay mucho que deseo que veas aquí, pero creo que nuevamente se nos acabó el tiempo. Debes regresar de inmediato.-

-No, Gene, yo tengo que hablarte y no se cuando te veré de nuevo. Gene, Naru, el está muy triste, el necesita hablarte, temo que realmente pueda enfermar..- para ese entonces las palabras parecían brotar de su boca de manera casi desesperada. Por alguna razón, era como si lo sucedido el día anterior volviera a ella haciendo que su pecho se llenara de amargura.

-Hablaré con el, no te preocupes. Estoy al tanto de todo y también tengo mucho de que hablarle. Ahora tienes que..- antes que pudiera finalizar la oración, el azul y despejado cielo comenzó rápidamente a tornarse gris, las rosas una a una comenzaron a morir como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquel tranquilo y acogedor lugar se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. Una sombría risa comenzó a escucharse desde ningún lugar, mientras que el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a tambalearse; sintió una mano tomar la suya y como está tiraba de ella haciéndola correr. -Demonios, fue muy rápido, Mai, ¡vámonos de aquí!- le indicó el medium, pero los gritos de los pequeños que dejaban atrás la hizo detenerse. -Mai son visiones, no somos nosotros realmente, vámonos.- pero los pedidos de ayuda hacían imposible el no mirar hacia atrás. Los pequeños jóvenes se hundían lentamente en la tierra, gritando en el proceso sus nombres.

**-¡Gene, no me dejes!, por favor regresa.-** llamaba la niña, pero el medium no volteó. Los llamados de ayuda eran a cada segundo mas audibles, cargados de angustia y desesperación, perforando el corazón de la castaña a cada paso, sin embargo, no fue hasta que el pequeño Naru habló que su corazón pareció detenerse por completo.

-¿Yo, o Gene?- cuestionó. Al voltear, todo el mundo en pedazos había desaparecido, incluso ella misma había vuelto a ser ella. Detrás, donde solía estar la hermosa pradera quedaba solo oscuridad y el pequeño niño con expresión angustiada.

-Mai, no te dejes engañar..-

-¿YO, O GENE?- volvió a cuestionar. -Gene, ¿verdad? se merecen, ambos son perfectos. Márchate con el, abandoname igual que él. Déjame solo, siempre he estado solo.- aquellas palabras. Aquellas palabras habían impactado profundo; no solo a la castaña, sino también al joven junto a ella. La imagen del pequeño lentamente se fue transformando en una réplica exacta del Oliver Davis actual, un Oliver Davis de mirada fría. -Te la robaras, siempre te prefieren a ti.- dijo este dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-No es real.. ¡no es real!- gritó el medium tomando a la castaña con fuerza de sus hombros. -Mai, no es real. Esta jugando contigo, despierta. Despierta y pídele a Lynda que te hable de esto, las cosas no son así, no permitas que te quiebre!- repetía desesperadamente, -Mai debes volver, para ello debes desligarte de este mundo. Son fantasías, esto está en tu mente, despierta de una vez.-

-No lo hagas, quédate conmigo.- repetía Naru.

-Esto no es real.- repitió en voz alta. -No es real, ¡necesito despertar!.-

-Si no es real.. ¿por qué están ambos tan desesperados?- cuestionó insistente dirigiéndose a ambos mediums. Antes de que alguna respuesta pudiera surgir de su boca, algo haló de su pierna con fuerza arratrándola lejos de Eugene. Éste intentó correr a ella pero fue detenido por una pequeña Lynda que haló de su pantalón haciéndolo caer. La imagen del falso Naru cominó hacia ella y la tomó por el cuello, se preparó para realizar un conjuro pero súbitamente todo se oscureció.

* Mientras tanto. *

**-Esto está bien.-** decía el doctor, **-las lecturas parecen estar estables, ¿qué hay de su rítmo cardíaco Yasuhara?-**

-**Normal por ahora.-** le respondió este.

**-Perfecto entonces. Ahora, si, acabo de captar un brote de gran alegría.-** comentó con entusiasmo.

-¿Crees que haya encontrado a Eugene?- cuestionó Jhon a masako.

-Eso espero. Yo solo quiero que esto termine pronto.- le confesó la medium.

Las lecturas parecieron manternerse constantes, oscilando entres signos positivos y ligeros rastros de pesar. Todo parecía marchar correctamente hasta que un casi imperceptible parpadeo de la luz hizo al joven de las gafas estremecer.

**-Dr. creo que es mejor traerla de nuevo.-**

**-Yasuhara no te preocupes, todo está bajo contro..**- su frase se vio cortada cuando las lecturas comenzaron a volverse inestables.** -Esto.. está desarrollando un ataque de ansiedad.-** indicó.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó el rubio con preocupación.

**-Su ritmo cardíaco, su pulso está acelerado.. su respiración es irregular y sus niveles de adrenalina se incrementan.. Dr. tenemos que traerla de vuelta.- **

**-Si, Yasuhara hazte cargo de monitorearla, iré a desconectar el anestésico.-** el médico corrió con rapidez junto a la joven y retiró la mascarilla, colocando una nueva en su lugar. **-Esto la despertará.-** indicó con alivio, pero pasado los segundos nada sucedió. Un minuto, dos, y el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña aún no reaccionaba, las lecturas continuaban emergiendo y su cuerpo temblaba y se sacudía a medida que gritaba frases como "debo despertar." El temor comenzó a inundar la habitación, mientras que sus compañeros corrían a ella pidiendo que despertara.

-Llama a Bou-san- indicó Yasuhara a la medium, por lo que esta corrió con todas sus fuerzas fuera de la habitación.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y se alegró de ver a sus amigos allí. Sintió un gran alivio recorrer su cuerpo y sonrió indicándoles que todo estaba bien, pero ellos continuaban observando con preocupación; observó a Jhon, vio como sus azules ojos parecían ver mas allá de ella a medida que repetía repetidamente su nombre.

-**Su cuerpo ha parado de temblar..- escuchó decir al Dr. a su lado.-**

-Por supuesto, estoy despierta..- le indicó confundida.

**-Yasuhara sus lecturas.-** solicitó el médico y pudo ver a su mejor amigo correr en dirección a los monitores.

**-Se ha estabilizado, demasiado.. sus lecturas se han vuelto bajas, creo que..-**

**-Ha proyectado.-** lo interrumpió el Dr. antes de que finalizara. Volteó entonces a su espalda, y pudo notar como su cuerpo descansaba aun dentro de la gran cúpula. _¿Cómo no lo noté?-_ se cuestionó.

**-¿Qué sucedió?**- reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Naru ingresar a la habitación. Intentó hablarle pero recordó lo inútil que sería una vez lo vio pasar frente a ella sin notar que estaba allí.

**-Oliver, tu..-**

**-Lynda sintió una presencia, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¡Por qué aun no la despiertan?- **

**-Creemos que acaba de proyectar luego de.. ¿qué está..?, sus lecturas, su corazón se está acelerando nuevamente, ¿puede ser que haya vuelto? pero ¿por qué su latido es tan..-**

-¿Volver?, yo no he vuelto..- se cuestionó confundida, dirigiendo su atención a su cuerpo.

**-Taniyama vuelve ahora mismo.-** ordenó la medium del largo cabello oscuro al ingresar evidentemente agitada por la puerta.

**-Lynda, ¿qué?, ¿ella está aquí? pero..-** los dedos del cuerpo aun inconsciente de la castaña comenzaron a moverse haciéndole creer a todos que había despertado, pero en contradicción el horror en el rostro de la medium solo se acrecentaba..

**-Noll, traela de vuelta..-** comenzó a sollozar la medium a medida que observaba como el aura de la castaña comenzaba a hacerse borrosa frente a sus ojos.

-Lynda, ¿qué está pasando?- cuestionaba con fatiga la castaña a medida que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, luchó con todas sus fuerzas por mantener la concentración y así divisar como lentamente aquella oscura y maléfica aura comenzaba a hacer posesión de su cuerpo. _No-_ pensó a medida que recordaba las palabras de su espíritu guía, _El quiere apoderarse de ti-_ -No, chicos, yo no puedo volver, no lo logro, no se como- comenzó a murmurar con desesperación.

-Mai, Mai despierta!- escuchaba a sus amigos llamar.

-Mai, vuelve.- escuchó mientras que un calor intenso se apoderaba de su cuerpo.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, cómo estan? Espero que aun exista algún lector y acepte mis disculpas por la tan demorada actualización. Estuve tan saturada que no podía escribir mas de una pequeña frase al día y de ese modo imaginan las incoherencias que se me presentaban. Este capítulo no compensa en absoluto los dos meses de ausencia, de verdad estoy al tanto de ello, es muy pobre de contenido y emoción que me apena pero de verdad es muy difícil retomar después de tanto así que sepan comprender :| Muchas gracias por los comentarios positivos, son los reviews los que me incentivan a no abandonarla aun cuando creo que entre tantas cosas se me pierde hasta el hilo de la historia. CONEJA, myskymyheart que estas desde el principio, .1, Alice J. H y HinataUzumaki18, un gracias especial. Tengo preparado un especial de Navidad a modo de disculpas que si desean subiré en estos días a demás de continuar esta historia esta vez con mayor concentración a la hora de escribir el próximo capítulo! Felices fiestas, después de dos meses va la continuación.

Como siempre, ante la presencia de errores sepan disculpar, estaba apurada para publicarlo y a poco lo leí. Siéntanse libres de criticar :)

* * *

><p>-Hola- diálogo.<p>

_Hola- _pensamiento.

**-Hola-** diálogo en inglés.

_**Hola-** _pensamiento en inglés.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Habla con Mai..<strong>- susurró un frío aliento tras su cuello. No necesitaba voltear para saber de quien se trataba, reconocería esa voz donde fuera, aun entres los gritos de todos los presentes.

-**Gene..**-

-**Shh. Noll y Masako aún no perciben mi presencia, solo quería que tu la notaras.**- la atención de la medium volvió al frente cuando escuchó un pequeño quejido y notó como la cálida y pacífica energía de la castaña se restablecía dentro de su cuerpo. También podía notar la proximidad de otra aura particularmente conocida para ella a su alrededor, **_otra vez- _**Retiró de su bolsillo un viejo pañuelo color café, y quitándose sus lentes secó con suavidad las lágrimas de alivio que comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas; el medium tras de ella sonrió timidamente al observar aquella escena pero su rostro se llenó de culpa al notar que las lagrimas volvían a invadir sus ojos y esta vez con evidente tristeza.

-**No debes sentirte mal, ¿sabes?**- se dirigó a el la medium, -**Todo está bien.**- continuó casi en un susurro aunque estaba segura de que nadie le estaba prestando atención a demás de el. -**Hablaré con ella, ya no tienen que cargar con esto solos, los ayudaré, estoy segura de que todos lo harán.**-

-**Siempre pude contar contigo, gracias Lynda. Es bueno poder llamarte así otra vez.**- comentó haciéndola reír con el final de la frase. -**Pero en cuanto a Noll, tu crees..?**-

-**Dejamelo a mi. Taniyama y yo llegaremos a algo.**-

-**Gracias.**-

-**Ahora creo que es hora de que te marches, estas muy débil.**- dicho esto el joven fantasma se marchó.

* * *

><p>-<strong>¿Cómo sucedió esto? se supone que tenían los mecanismos para despertarla y sin embargo tuvimos que llegar a este extremo. Se supone que la cuidaríamos, se supone..-<strong>

-**Madoka por favor.**- interrumpió Martin a su antigua aprendiz quien parecía estar a punto a asesinar sin piedad a cualquiera que se le cruzara, sobretodo al hombre frente a ella. -**El Dr. Green debe de tener una explicación para esto, di ordenes estrictas respecto a la atención de Taniyama.-**

-**Sr. Martin, lo que sucedió fue insólito. Sin buscar brindar una excusa, solo puedo alegar que no teníamos una idea del nivel de fuerza de los poderes de la joven, y probablemente tampoco de su nivel de descontrol. Estabamos preparados para una posible proyección y teníamos listos mecanimos para despertarla en caso de alguna manifestación de sus visiones pero, no encuentro otra palabra que no sea.. descontroló para describirlo. Tuvimos que recurrir a una inyección de adrenalina a su corazón porque ninguno de los demás sistemas de reanimación programados tuvieron efecto alguno, fue casi como si durante su proyección ella hubiera..**-

-**¿Hubiera que?**- cuestionó con impaciencia la pelirrosa ante la dramática pausa.

-**Muerto.**-

-**¿Muerto?**- intervino por primera vez el onmyouji -**Ante una proyección es normal el descenso de los niveles de un paciente, el cuerpo debe desprenderse de un nivel alto de energía dada la separación de su espiritu.**-

**-Lo sé, y todo parecía relativamente normal pese a pequeños detalles. Pero al final, cuando el caos invadió la sala, Taniyama antes de ser reanimada, es como si hubiera muerto, dos veces.**-

-**¿Dos veces?**- cuestionó casi incrédulo Martin davis.

-**Si, dos veces. La primera fue justo después de su proyección, sus niveles como mencioné anteriormente bajaron drásticamente, luego súbitamente pareció volver en si pero su ritmo cardíaco y su repiración subieron mas de lo normal para luego volver a bajar y reestablecerse luego de la inyección de adrenalina.**-

-**¿Y eso que indica?**- cuestionó confundida Madoka.

-**A decir verdad, aun no se me ocurre una respuesta a esa pregunta.**-

* * *

><p>Por primera vez en su vida, Oliver Davis se había mantenido alejado de la conversación principal por voluntad propia. Quería saber que había sucedido, quería presenciar la discusión respecto al procedimiento y encargarse personalmente de regañar al Dr. Greeen caso se concluyera que hubo algún descuido de su parte o incluso del Dr. Thomson, pero allí estaba, sentado fuera de la habitación a la que habían trasladado a la castaña para que descansara. No sabía porque, estaba preocupado por supuesto pero era algo mas que solo eso, sentía como si una fuerza que no pudiera describir lo mantuviera unido a ella y evitara que se le alejara. No entró a la habitación, luego de que ella retomara la conciencia se le indicó al monje que la llevara hasta esa habitación donde podría descansar mientras continuaba siendo monitoriada por su propia seguridad; todos los siguieron pero prefirieron que solo Bou-san y la miko permanecieran con ella. Informaron que todo estaba bien, pero dado lo exhausta que se veía prefirieron no hacer preguntas hasta que el equipo de científicos llegara a alguna conclusión, así que allí estaban, los miembros restantes de su antiguo equipo de SPR y su novia, la persona que le había hecho saber que algo andaba mal y con quien realmente sabía tenía que mantener una conversación seria, aunque a decir verdad, existían demasiadas personas con quien debía mantener una conversación seria, comenzando por la chica dentro de esa habitación. No estaba acostumbrado a dudar, Oliver Davis necesitaba respuestas.<p>

-Jhon, ella está bien, no es necesario que estés tan preocupado.- comentó Yasuhara al notar que el rubio aún sostenía en sus manos un rosario y rezaba en silencio.

-Yasu, déjalo. Sabes que de ese modo se siente mas tranquilo. Aunque Jhon, creo que realmente deberías descansar, luces muy mal.- comentó con algo de preocupación Masako haciendo alusión a la exhausta apariencia de su amigo.

-Aunque este bien, yo rezo para que finalmente esas visiones se calmen y Mai ya no deba sufrirlas.-

-Eso es lo que todos queremos.- comentó por lo bajo el joven de las gafas apretando sus puños con frustración.

-**Masako-**, quebró el silencio la joven del largo cabello oscuro. **-¿crees que podamos hablar?-** cuestionó.

-**Sop.. Lynda. No creo que este sea el mejor momento.-**

**-En realidad, yo creo que es el mejor momento. Realmente es algo que no puede esperar.-** respondió con seriedad dejando libre el brazo de su novio y alejándose del grupo. La medium del kimono algo sorprendida la imitó y lentamente desaparecieron, dejando a los tres chicos con miradas de intriga y un prolongado silencio.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo sucede esto?- cuestionó con firmeza el joven Oliver Davis.

-Ya creí que te estabas tardando.- respondió Yasu con una media sonrisa.

-No tengo idea de porque toda esta intriga, pero creo que no es necesario advertir que no me tomen por tonto.-

-Oliver, jamás quisimos insultarte.- intentó aclarar el rubio.

-Por supuesto que no te subestimaríamos, no a Oliver Davis.- continuó el joven de las gafas. -Pero ¿has considerado que siquiera nosotros estamos al tanto de esto?- suspiró. -Hemos sido compañeros y amigos de Mai, somos su familia, pero sabemos que ella nos oculta cosas, intenta protegernos e incluso está haciéndolo contigo..-

-Yasu, se supone que..-

-Jhon, ¿en serio crees que debemos permanecer en silencio?- le cuestionó al rubio que parecía no estar convencido de hablar.

-Yasuhara, ¿a que te refieres con proteger? ¿que es con exactitud lo que está sucediendo?-

-Oliver, si realmente vamos a hablarte de esto, tienes que..-

-Yasu de verdad, esto..-

-¡JHON!, le gritó exasperado el joven de las gafas. -tu viste lo que sucedió, lo viste hoy y también lo viste antes, Mai, ella..-

-Yasu- llamó la miko a medida que cerraba la puerta tras de si. -Houshou y yo iremos a hablar con Martin, por favor quédate con Mai.-

-Po-por supuesto.- respondió vacilante dada la sorpresa el joven poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta, brindándole una sutil y casi imperceptible última mirada a el joven Davis.-

-Jhon, si deseas puedes quedarte también o de lo contrario adelantarte a la casa y descansar.-

-Esto bien Ayako, gracias por preocuparte, pero me quedaré aquí con Oliver si no te molesta.-

-Claro, pero no te angusties, ella está bien ahora, no fue nada.- añadió la miko esbozando la que Oliver mentalmente catalogó como la mas falsa sonrisa antes vista. Por supuesto mentía porque el estaba allí, algo que lo enfadó de sobremanera, _¿acaso esta gente olvidó con quien estaban tratando?-_

-¿Vamos?- cuestionó al monje asomándose tras de la pelirroja.

-Ah, si. Vamos.-

-Por cierto Naru, si deseas marchar a continuar con tu trabajo por favor siéntete libre de hacerlo, como dijo Ayako Mai está muy bien y tu de seguro estarías ocupado..-

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.- respondió con frialdad.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ya estamos lo bastante lejos, ¿no crees que ya podríamos finalizar con todo el misterio Lynda?-<strong>

-**Creo que soy yo quien debería decir eso.-** respondió la médium recostándose contra la blanca pared del largo corredor. **-Lo sé todo.-**

**-¿Todo?-** cuestionó haciéndose la desentendida la joven del kimono.

**-Podría hasta decir que entiendo las razones de tanto misterio, pero sinceramente, con las buenas referencias que he oído de la gran SPR japonesa creí que serían mas responsables, o por lo menos mas listos.-**

**-Lynda si tan solo deseas comportarte como una niña malcriada..-**

**-Tranquila Masako, no deseo iniciar una discusión, iré al punto. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que sucede con Taniyama?-**

**-Sus visiones se han vuelto un poco intensas, lo viste hoy.-**

**-¿Intensas? Masako casi se muere.-**

**-Martin lo va a solucionar..-**

**-Martin no podrá ayudar a Taniyama en cuanto no sean lo suficientemente sinceros con él.-**

**-Ayako y Takigawa le explicaron con exactitud todo lo que le sucede..-**

**-Entonces supongo que le explicaron que una entidad demoníaca pretende apoderarse de su alma, ¿verdad?-** ante dicha cuestión un inmenso silencio se hizo presente entre ambas jóvenes, causando un particular y poco común nerviosismo en la médium del kimono quien aprovechando la falta de visión de su compañera se permitió derramar una pequeña lágrima, seguida de un traicionero sollozo.

**-Me agrada el cambio que esa gente logró en ti Masako.-** comentó súbitamente Lynda. **-Me hace feliz saber que finalmente encontraste amigos importantes para ti.-**

**-¿A que viene tu comentario?- **cuestionó algo confundida la médium.

**-Te duele que ella sufra, finalmente tienes una amiga de verdad y estas preocupada por ella.-** comentó con dulzura a medida que se alejaba de la pared y se acercaba a su compañera. -**Entiendo que no quieras traicionarla, que tampoco quieras preocupar aun mas a los demás e incluso creo tener una idea de porque desean ocultarle esto a Noll..-** continuó colocando su mano sobre su hombro, **-pero esto es aún mas peligroso de lo que sospechas y si no nos dejamos de rodeos tontos, Taniyama va a morir. Masako por favor habla.-**

Permitiéndose derramar las pequeñas cataratas que se habían estado formando en sus ojos, dirigió la manga de su delicado kimono hasta ellos para secarlas, y luego de recobrar su habitual compostura. **-Comenzó poco tiempo después de que Oliver regresara, luego de un caso que no logramos resolver con totalidad. La familia estaba muy asustada pero el decidió abandonarlo y les recomendó abandonar la casa porque era muy peligroso y nosotros no eramos capaces de solucionarlo en ese momento.-** dejó escapar un gran suspiro. **-Pero eran una familia muy humilde, la mansión era una herencia familiar y habían invertido todo el dinero con el que contaban en ella, podían quedarse con unos familiares un tiempo, pero no por demasiado, tarde o temprano tendrían que volver..-**

**-Recuerdo eso, pero espera, Noll se encargó de ello, él habló con Martin e hicieron una oferta por la casa, era un suma considerable para un cambio justo, ellos podrían mudarse de manera definitiva y la mansión podría ser destinada a estudios científicos de lo paranormal, aunque sucedió algo con la casa..-**

**-Se derrumbó. Lo supimos, supimos las intenciones de Naru pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Oliver se marchó demasiado pronto, sin siquiera explicarnos en su momento que se trataba por la salud de Luella, y puede que Ayako y yo seamos relativamente prudentes pero Mai y Bou-san tienen ese complejo a boy scout, siempre queriendo ayudar y por alguna razón nos convencieron de que era lo correcto. Debimos pensarlo mejor pero Mai estaba tan decidida, estaba realmente furiosa con Naru, todos los estábamos supongo.-**

**-¿Tomaron el caso nuevamente por su cuenta?-**

**-Si. Todo comenzó luego de ello, la casa se derrumbó y Mai tuvo que ser hospitalizada, desde entonces sus visiones se han descontrolado, hubo un aumentó en la potencia de sus poderes previo a todo esto, eso fue lo que el equipo de la Universidad de Duke en América nos supo aclarar, pero aun cuando sus visiones comenzaron a materializarse, Mai había logrado evitar ser dañada retomando la conciencia por su cuenta o con ayuda de Gene pero luego de "ese" incidente, cada vez se nos hacía mas difícil despertarla y en consecuencia terminaba herida, sobretodo cuando..-**

**-¿Gene no estaba?-**

**-Exacto, él..-**

**-La protegía. Durante todo este tiempo Gene le ha permitido a ese demonio alimentarse de su energía para que no recurriera a la de Taniyama.-** los azules ojos de la medium reflejaron algo de sorpresa ante la afirmación, aunque no duró demasiado dado que en el fondo, ya lo sabía, tan solo era la sorpresa de escucharlo de alguien mas; por mucho tiempo se había repetido a si misma que todo estaría bien, pero ahora se sentía aun mas tonta por siquiera haber intentado creerse tal mentira y alguien se estaba encargando de recordádselo. **-Probablemente Taniyama no lo sepa, pero eso podría causar la destrucción del espíritu de Gene.-**

**-Teníamos cierta sospecha, aunque no creímos que se alimentara de Gene, sino que pensamos que estaba luchando contra el y temíamos por su seguridad, sobretodo dado que Eugene se niega a marcharse, es por eso que Mai aceptó que solicitáramos la ayuda de Martin aun con los riesgos que implicaba, la SPR Inglesa es probablemente el mejor centro de investigaciones paranormales del mundo y ya lo intentamos todo..-** comentaba con algo de desesperación en su voz.

**-Creo que si realmente quieren que Taniyama pueda ser ayudada, aun si duele, deben finalmente convencerla a contar toda la verdad.-**

**-Siquiera yo se toda la verdad.-** admitió la joven por lo bajo.

**-Creo que todos tenemos datos sumamente inconclusos, la única que sabe todos y cada uno de los detalles es Taniyama. Por ello es que debemos hacerla hablar.-** finalizó con firmeza la joven de las gafas.

**-Gracias.-** murmuró la joven del kimono, de modo audible pero sin perder su actitud orgullosa.

**-Aun no me agradezcas, esta conversación es solo el comienzo, ahora debemos mantener una conversación con los demás.-**

**-Le conté a Lin-san todo lo que se, en este momento quizá ya se lo haya hecho saber a Martin aun cuando le solicité que no.-**

**-Lo dudo, a menos que haya tenido una conversación previa con Taniyama y ella hubiera autorizado contarlo o estuviera al tanto de que su vida corre un riesgo inminente, Lin es un hombre de palabra. Ahora vamos, los chicos deben estar esperando.-** dicho esto, ambas jóvenes se marcharon mientras que una mezcla de alivio y creciente preocupación de formaban en el pecho de la joven japonesa, _Mai disculpame, es por tu propio bien-_


	17. Especial

Myskymyheart, muchas gracias y te deseo el mejor de los años! Esto de crecer y llenarte aún de responsabilidades y problemas es bastante molesto, pero tiene su lado amable como todo en la vida supongo. En mi vida creo que aún nada, pero hay que ser positivos!  
>Acá te dejo (y para quien desee leerlo por supuesto) el capítulo de Navidad, espero te guste. También soy una fanática de la Navidad, mi familia está como "ay si Navidad, gran cosa" y yo soñando con armar mi decoración al mejor estilo Estadounidense hasta con nieve falsa! Jaja. Tenía tantas, tantas ideas que quería añadir que básicamente se me armó un extraño collage en el que no me alcanzó para incluirlas todas, pero creo que aun se mantiene relativamente fiel a lo que quería. En fin, que lo disfrutes y ante cualquier error, duda o incoherencia es solo hacerme saber que lo arreglo de inmediato!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Especial Navideño.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>24 de Diciembre - 07:00 hs.<strong>_

-¿Escuchas algo?-

-No, ¿tú?-

-Tampoco.-

-¿Puedes sentir algo?-

-No, creo que está vacía.-

-¿Tú Masako?-

-Esto es tonto.-

-¿Sientes algo o no?-

-No, no siento nada, ¿podemos entrar ya? Hace frío.- respondió temblorosa la médium aferrada a su gran abrigo color lavanda. Ella, Takigawa y Mai, se encontraban de pié frente a la oficina de SPR ese 24 de diciembre en vísperas de navidad; estaban enfrentando uno de los inviernos mas fríos en los últimos años, sin embargo habían pasado los últimos 15 minutos parados frente a la puerta a espera de alguna señal de presencia de cierto narcisista en el interior.

-Buenos días chicos.. ¿qué hacen?- cuestionó un muy abrigado Jhon a medida que se acercaba con una mirada algo desconcertada ante la imagen de un muy misterioso Bou-san observando por la cerradura.

-Nos congelamos.- respondió con sarcasmo la médium de cabello oscuro.

-Intentamos descubrir si Naru ya está aquí.- respondió la castaña.

-¿Y por qué no entran y lo averiguan?, ¿acaso olvidaste de nuevo la llave Mai?-

-No- respondió avergonzada, eso de olvidar sus llaves ya se había vuelto un hábito, -..es solo que si entro y él está allí me hará empezar a trabajar y arruinará por completo nuestro plan.-

-¿Su plan?-

-Buenas.- saludó acercándose Yasuhara, -¿esto es una reunión mañanera en el pórtico? porque debo decir que es un pésimo lugar para pararse a conversar con este clima. Por cierto lindo sombrero Mai.- añadió señalando el tierno sombrero blanco con orejas, nariz rosa, ojos y bigotes de gato.

-Gracias.- respondió alegremente.

-Por supuesto que es lindo, yo lo elegí, combina con el mío.- comentó con orgullo el monje señalando el suyo, el cual era un simpático perrito color gris con largas y peludas orejas negras.

-¿Como no lo noté? te ves estupendo, realmente radiante, aun mas atractivo que de costumbre.- expresó el joven de las gafas con su mirada seductora y habitual actitud invasiva que tan incómodo hacía sentir a Takigawa.

-Realmente son muy lindos, ¿dónde los compraste?- cuestionó dulcemente el joven rubio.

-Estamos perdiendo el punto.- murmuraba irritada la médium de lavanda.

-Yasu, un día sucederá el milagro de que una chica se fije en ti, e inmediatamente se espantará al escuchar una de esas enfermas bromas que se hacen entre ustedes.- comentó sin mas la miko que acababa de llegar.

-Aún cuando eso suceda, ella tendrá que aceptar que Bou-san siempre ocupará un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.-

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas chico raro!-

-Te avergüenzas de mi.- continuaba el chico con exageradas expresiones de dolor.

-¡Déjalo ya!- continuaba el monje. -Y tu Ayako no me incluyas en lo de bromas enfermas, es este chico el demente.-

-¡¿Podemos entrar ya?!- perdió la paciencia la médium de lavanda, aclarando delicadamente su garganta tras la manga de abrigo al notar como todos la observaban sorprendidos.

-Ahora que lo noto, ¿qué están haciendo aquí afuera? no me digan que aún planean desobedecer al niño amargado.- cuestionó la pelirroja haciendo alusión al joven narcisista.

-Exactamente es lo que planeamos hacer.- respondió la castaña.

-Por cierto, aun no me aclaran de que plan han estado hablando.- comentó Yasuhara.

-Queremos ambientar la oficina con el clima navideño.-

-Pero creí escuchar a Kazuya decir que no quería ninguna decoración.- señaló el rubio.

-Cuando vea lo hermosa que quedará no podrá negarse.- rebatió Mai, -es la primera vez que la oficina permanecerá abierta durante las épocas festivas, creo que resultaría atractivo para los clientes y además ayudará a hacer mas agradables nuestras horas en la oficina.- continuó sonriente.

-Creo que tienes razón en ello.- concordó el padre.

-Yo solo quiero entrar.- continuaba murmurando Masako con su colorada nariz enterrada en su bufanda rosa.

-Entonces entremos y alegremos ese lugar.- sugirió el chico de las gafas.

-Es una buena idea, no entiendo que hacemos todos aquí afuera.- añadió la miko frotando sus manos en un intento de generar calor.

-Es que intentábamos asegurarnos de que Naru no se encontrara para traer las cosas del auto.- aclaró Bou-san.

-No se preocupen, Naru aun no ha llegado.- aseguró Yasu.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- cuestionó Mai.

-El auto no está en el estacionamiento.- Todos dirigieron su mirada al estacionamiento, donde evidentemente entre la blanca nieve hacia falta el característico auto negro y se reprocharon mentalmente por no haber notado un factor tan evidente.

-¿Cómo es que no pensamos en ello?- cuestionó la castaña con sus hombros caídos y una percibible aura de humillación.

-Ustedes son las médiums con sentidos super desarrollados y sensibles, ¿cómo pudieron dejar pasar un factor como ese?- cuestionó provocativo el monje.

-¡Somos sensibles a energías no a objetos materiales, y yo no soy una médium!- respondió frustrada la joven de los ojos cafes claramente cayendo en la broma.

-Ay por Kami, ¡¿podríamos entrar?!- la exasperación en la voz de la médium finalmente llamó la atención de todos sus amigos. Renunciando a cualquier aire de grandeza y serenidad habitual, Masako Hara había sido sacada de sus casillas.

-Mai, la llave.- solicitó el monje sin retirar sus sorprendidos ojos de la médium, no era todos lo días que podías observar a la diva de la televisión perder los estribos.

-Gracias.- agradeció la susodicha con timidez tras la manga de su abrigo.

* * *

><p>-Esto está quedando genial.- elogió Yasu al inmenso árbol de navidad que estaban armando Mai y Jhon. Era un árbol mas alto que la propia castaña, razón por la cual se encontraba en puntillas para poder colocar los adornos en la parte mas alta, era de color verde clásico, decorado con hermosas esferas azules, luces de distintos colores y guirnaldas y moños color plata.<p>

-Gracias.- respondieron al unisono los jóvenes.

-¿Como te va a ti con las luces?- cuestionó la castaña.

-Ustedes díganlo.- respondió el pelinegro presionando un control que traía en su mano y encendiendo con ello una sucesión de luces coloridas a lo largo de la oficina, las mismas brillaban intercalando colores y armando variadas secuencias de encendido y apagado, era algo hermoso, y esperable de un genio como Yasuhara.

-Es grandioso.-

-Realmente eres bueno en todo lo que haces.- comentó Ayako acercándose con un bandeja con tasas de chocolate caliente.

-Gracias, significa mucho que una mujer hermosa como tu diga eso de mi.-

-No puedes estar una hora sin intentar conquistar a alguien, ¿cierto?- cuestionó el monje en respuesta a la anterior broma del pelinegro.

-No te sientas celoso, sabes que mi corazón te pertenece.-

-¡No me siento celoso de ti!- le gritó en respuesta.

-Entonces estas celoso de Ayako.- comentó la castaña, logrando así un estallido de justificaciones y evasiones del tema; todos sabían que algo pasaba entre esos dos, era cuestión de tiempo a que alguno lo admitiera, y mientras no sucediera, el cuestionar al respecto era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del grupo.

-¿No es extraño que Naru aún no haya llegado?- cuestionó Masako, quien se había mantenido al margen de la discusión concentrada en colocar las hojas de muérdago y las guirnaldas sobre las puertas y ventanas.

-Es cierto, el suele ser el primero en llegar.- confirmó Jhon.

-No últimamente.- comentó la castaña. -Últimamente ha estado llegando después que yo, incluso hace un par de días Lin vino temprano sin él, Naru llegó casi dos horas después.-

-¿Crees que haya sucedido algo malo?- cuestionó la pelirroja.

-Personalmente creo que no le agrada el frío.-

-Mai, Naru es Inglés, el clima en ese país suele ser bastante frío.- observó la médium de lavanda. Todos se mantuvieron pensativos por un instante, hasta que el sonido de voces se hizo cercano a la puerta, todos corrieron a limpiar el desorden que habían ocasionado con los preparativos. Finalmente al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de las llaves en la puerta todos corrieron a tomar asiento en algún lugar, a excepción de la castaña y la miko quienes chocaron entre si accidentalmente y al observar como se abría la puerta no tuvieron mas opción que mantenerse en pie apoyadas frente al escritorio de la castaña con sus mejores sonrisas "no te enfades" en sus rostros.

Por la puerta ingresó Lin, quien se sacó su abrigo y tras un breve escaneo de la habitación se limitó a dedicarles un saludo con su cabeza y retirarse en silencio a su oficina llevando consigo un una gran bolsa, sin antes dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Eran tímidas y escasas esas sonrisas, pero desde hacía ya un tiempo, se habían vuelto mas frecuentes en presencia del grupo.  
>El segundo en ingresar fue Oliver Davis, quien simplemente les dedicó un educado saludo, retiró su abrigo colocándolo en el armario y se marchó a su oficina con otras dos pequeñas bolsas sin siquiera depositar su mirada sobre las dos personas en el escritorio frente a su oficina. La castaña se sintió confundida con ello, y estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un comentario cuando la puerta de la oficina del pelinegro volvió a abrirse.<p>

-Mai.-

-S-si.-

-Té.-

-E-enseguida lo preparo.-

Silencio.

-Ah, y Mai.-

-S-si, ¿se te ofrece algo mas Naru?-

-Retira la decoración.-

-Per..- antes de que pudiera finalizar palabra alguna la puerta se golpeó fuertemente.

-Dije que pasaría.- comentó con resignación la miko.

-No, esto no se quedará así.- aseguró la castaña, respirando hondo y dirigiéndose a la oficina del joven Davis.

-Entra.- ordenó este al escuchar el para nada delicado golpeteo en su puerta. -Creí que vendrías con el té.- comentó sin darle mayor importancia, -¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-¡Yo!.. bueno, nosotros, creemos que no es justo que nos prohíbas realizar las decoraciones de Navidad, tan solo por hoy, digo, es Navidad, ¿cuál es el punto de mantener la oficina abierta tomando en cuenta que probablemente ningún cliente se presente el día de hoy si siquiera podemos mantener el ambiente familiar y alegre de las fiestas para mantenernos cómodos aquí?-

-Este es un local de trabajo Mai, no venimos aquí a sentirnos en familia, venimos a trabajar.-

-Podemos trabajar y aun así convertir el local de trabajo en un lugar agradable para estar, hoy es víspera de Navidad, todos están aquí para que estemos juntos, en familia.-

-Si quisiera estar en familia Mai hubiera viajado a Londres pero en realidad no tengo intención alguna de celebrar esta fecha en particular, además soy tu jefe y te estoy pidiendo que retires la decoración, fin de la discusión.- hasta entonces, su voz se había mantenido fría y serena como de costumbre, sin embargo este último comentario pareciera haber liberado toda la molestia que el joven Davis pudiera estar guardando en su interior, sonando extremadamente cruel e hiriente en dirección a la castaña, cuyos ojos se llenaron automáticamente de lágrimas.

-¡Eres un maldito egoísta Naru narcisista!, ¡no porque no valores a tu familia tienes que ser cruel con las personas que quieren compartir algo lindo como la Navidad contigo!- dicho esto, la joven se retiró furiosa de la oficina, dejando tras de si a un aparentemente arrepentido Oliver Davis.  
>Se apresuró a la cocina sin prestarle mayor atención al hecho de que la sala se encontraba completamente vacía. Con reiterados golpes de vajilla y constantes murmullos de enfado, la tetera finalmente indicó que el té estaba listo, se apresuró a llegar a la oficina deteniendo su paso solo para golpear, una vez dentro se encontró con la presencia de Lin a quien también le había preparado su té preferido, así que luego de servir a ambos se marchó sin siquiera volver a observar al pelinegro de los ojos azules o las misteriosas cajas blancas sobre su escritorio.<br>Fue solo entonces, que percibió como la sala se encontraba vacía, revisó los alrededores y no encontró señal de ninguno de sus compañeros, observó rápidamente la hermosa decoración que habían logrado con sus amigos temprano en la mañana y suspiró, no solo era malo tener que quitarla, era peor pensar que tendría que hacerlo sola.  
>Observó con nostalgia el hermoso árbol, por un instante recordó su infancia, las galletas de navidad que solía preparar con su madre y colocar bajo en árbol de navidad para esperar a Santa, realmente extrañaba eso; sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, y prosiguió a desmontar con tristeza todo la decoración que con tanto esmero se habían dedicado a preparar.<br>Pudo observar con el onmyouji abandonaba la oficina del joven Davis y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba ella ayudándola a alcanzar una de las guirnaldas que mas alto se encontraban.

-Gracias.-

-No hay de que.-

-Li.. nada.-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No, no es nada.- insistió la joven meciendo sus manos frente a su pecho para enfatizar.

-Hmm. Quizá no deberías arrojar la decoración a la basura.- añadió el onmyouji señalando la pila de adornos navideños depositados en una papelera cercana.

-¿Crees que quizá los tres fantasmas de la noche buena se le aparecerán a Naru esta noche y cambiará de opinión?- bromeó la joven.

-No, tan solo creo que el narcisista ahí adentro como lo llamas podría sorprenderte.-

-Tan solo tengo que recoger estas cosas y terminar un poco de papeleo para la tarde y podré marcharme, así que si va a sorprenderme que lo haga pronto.- respondió con sarcasmo, pero el hombre simplemente sonrió medianamente, se colocó el abrigo y se retiró.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron y la castaña se encontraba finalizando el papeleo, eran las 15hs y aún no sabía nada de sus amigos <em>otra Navidad sola-<em> pensó. Por un instante, recordó muchas de sus Navidades pasadas, por supuesto sabía que sus amigos no la abandonarían, no lo habían hecho el año anterior y tampoco lo harían ahora, _o si?- _estaba preocupada, se habían marchado sin mas, quizá podía deberse a la discusión que probablemente hubieran escuchado, pero aún así por qué no dejaron una nota? o mas sospechoso aún, por qué no se mantuvieron allí hasta que ella salió?. Desde la muerte de su madre sus Navidades habían resultado fechas carentes de demasiado sentido, siempre fue su celebración favorita, sin embargo el año en el que su mamá había muerto no representó mas que una fecha vacía; las Navidades con su profesora habían sido agradables, pero siempre había faltado algo, incluso las Navidades que había sido forzada por alguna de sus amigas a pasarla en sus casas para no estar sola en su pequeño departamento habían carecido de algo, su Navidad pasada había sido la mejor en muchos años, evidentemente extrañaba a su mamá y la eterna falta de su padre también pesaba en su corazón, pero de algún modo el equipo de SPR se había vuelto su familia, lo cual la hacía sentir increíblemente feliz. Levantó su mirada un instante, y pudo observar como aún en un rincón apartado de la oficina aún se encontraba un poco de muérdago unido a un pequeño moño rojo y un delicado cascabel y con pesar en sus ojos se dirigió a el para quitarlo, tomó una silla y se puso en pié sobre ella intentando alcanzarlo; en ese momento cierto narcisista se disponía a salir de la oficina y al llamar por el nombre de la joven pudo ver el momento exacto en el que esta perdía el equilibrio y caía.

-¡Mai!-

* * *

><p>-Mai, ¡Mai!-<p>

-¿Qué?, ¿d-dónde estoy?- abrió sus ojos para observar al joven pelinegro de gentiles ojos azules con su gorro rojo en la cabeza, _espera, gorra roja?-_ -¿Gene?-

-Hola Mai, estaba preocupado porque no despertabas.- le sonrió el joven. -¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-B-bien, bien .. ¿qué haces vestido de Santa?- le cuestionó confundida.

-Bueno, verás, creo que soy un fanático de la Navidad.-

-¿En serio eres gemelo de Naru?- bromeó la castaña.

-A veces también me lo cuestiono.- le confesó por enésima vez el pelinegro ayudándola a levantar. -Pero no en esta, aunque no lo creas, a Oliver le encanta la Navidad, solía pelear por ser él quién colocara la estrella en la punta del árbol.-

-Bien lo has dicho, no lo creo.-

-No me extraña, es un tanto reacio ahora, ¿no?- cuestionó bajando la mirada.

-Eso creo, no nos permite realizar la decoración navideña y se ha encerrado en su oficina por demasiadas horas, además por supuesto de decidir trabajar en vísperas de noche buena en lugar de viajar a Londres y estar con su familia, digo, si no tuviera el dinero para hacerlo se entendería pero tu familia es de las mas ricas de Inglaterra y estoy segura de que tus padres lo quieren allí.- continuaba la joven a medida que caminaba tomada del brazo de su amigo por aquella inmensa avenida llena de tiendas y personas.

-¿Tú crees que mi hermano decidió pasar Navidad trabajando y no con mis padres?-

-¿No fue así?- cuestionó ella confundida.

-Bueno, es cierto que Noll puede ser un completo cretino, pero esta vez no fue su decisión, de hecho creo que si ha decidido trabajar hoy es para poder distraerse.- se detuvieron lentamente frente a una gran pastelería e ingresaron a ella si perder jamás el hilo de la conversación. -El se esmeró mucho planeando la visita de mis padres a Japón durante estas fiestas, mi casa en Londres les trae muchos recuerdos..- continuó apartando la mirada, algo que no le extraño a la joven dado que esos recuerdos evidentemente le pertenecían a él, -y él quería alejar a mi mamá de ellos.- la joven lo miró con gran pesar ante tal comentario, pero el acarició su mano y le esbozó una gran sonrisa. -No te sientas mal por mi, tu ahora puedes comunicarte conmigo, algo que mis padres no, ponte en lugar de Noll, si fueras tu quien estuviera viendo a tu madre sufrir, ¿qué harías?. Yo no juzgo a Noll y él lo sabe, lo apoyé completamente en esto, pero mamá se sintió indispuesta justo antes de subir al avión y debieron cancelar el viaje.-  
>Al ingresar a la tienda, la castaña siguió la mirada del joven hasta dos niños junto al enorme mostrador repleto de postres, ambos chicos de cabellera oscura debatían de manera audible respecto a que postre debían escoger. -¿Sabes por qué mi hermano siempre viste de negro?-<p>

-¿Le gusta ese color?- arriesgo a preguntar la chica de los grandes ojos cafés. El chico rió.

-Bueno, no puedo negar que siempre ha sido uno de sus colores favoritos, pero la razón actual, es porque él aún está de luto.- ante este comentario la joven no supo como reaccionar, sostuvo con fuerza el brazo del chico en un intento de consuelo.

Sus miradas volvieron a los chicos frente al mostrador, un joven mujer de amable sonrisa se acercó a ellos, a quien a pesar dé haber visto tan solo una vez y con un par de años mas, podía reconocer como Luella Davis, -Niños, ¿ya decidieron que quieren llevar?- les cuestionó con dulzura.

-Cualquiera está bien por nosotros, no debe preocuparse por ello.- le aseguró uno de ellos.

-No sean tímidos chicos, esta es su primera Navidad en nuestra familia, ¡debe ser memorable!- interrumpió un evidentemente muy emocionado Martin Davis.

-No queremos ser una molestia.- admitió avergonzado el otro niño.

-Dentro de una familia nadie es una molestia.- indicó con un guiño el padre primerizo, haciendo sonreír a ambos chicos. -Vamos, escojan el que deseen.-

-¡El de frambuesas!- gritó el niño indicando cual de los pasteles deseaba llevarse a casa.

-Gene, no habíamos decidido aún, yo quería el de chocolate.- le reprochó ahora quien evidentemente resultaba ser Naru.

-Entonces frambuesas y chocolate, genial, tienen buenos gustos estos chicos.- afirmó el Sr. Davis.

-Uno de frambuesas, uno de chocolate y los dos de coco, por favor.-

-¿Compraran cuatro pasteles?- cuestionó el pequeño Noll, -no deberían gastar tanto con nosotros.-

-No es el gasto lo que cuenta, es el momento que pasemos juntos.- le aseguró Luella besando sus frentes.

-Los pasteles de coco..- inició Gene, -no eran para nosotros, por coincidencia el pastel preferido de mamá era el mismo que el mío y a papá le gustan todos los pasteles sobretodo el de chocolate así que no era necesario comprar ninguno mas, los de coco eran una tradición de mis padres, cada Navidad se los llevaban a unos chicos un barrio muy pobre.- para este entonces, ambos jóvenes tenían sus ojos repletos de lágrimas, sobretodo la castaña cuyo corazón sentía estrujarse.

-Entonces a Naru le gusta la Navidad.. solo no la celebra porque tu no estas, ¿cierto?- cuestionó afligida.

-Mi hermano ha caído en la tonta idea de que si yo no puedo experimentar nada mas, el tampoco merece hacerlo.-

-Y ya que tu no puedes celebrar tu fecha favorita del año..-

-Él no se permite celebrarla tampoco.-

-Eso, eso es muy triste. Gene yo no sabía esto..-

-Lo sé Mai, pero ahora que lo sabes, quiero que me ayudes.-

-Por supuesto, haré lo que.. Gene, Gene no, aún no puedo despertar, tienes que decirme en que..- continuó insistiendo a medida que comenzaba a despertar.

-Sabrás que hacer. Feliz Navidad Mai.- le deseó sonriente Eugene antes desaparecer.

* * *

><p>-¡Mai!-<p>

-¿Qué.. Naru?, que-que pasó?- cuestionó aturdida al verse a si misma recostaba sobre el sofá de la oficina.

-Venía a hablarte y pude atraparte cuando caías.- la castaña observó al lugar donde aún colgaba el muérdago y se avergonzó al imaginarse a si misma y al chico frente a ella bajo el mismo, siendo atrapada en sus brazos, sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y volteó a verlo nuevamente.

-¿Dijiste que venías a hablarme?-

El chico suspiró. -Entiendo que de seguro tendrán mejores ideas para esta noche.. pero si es realmente tan importante para ustedes la decoración Navideña, creo que podría aceptar que la volvieras a colocar si aún te interesa.-

-¡Gracias!- Gritó una muy sonriente Mai, lanzándose a sus brazos en un sorpresivo abrazo, el cual apartaron con rapidez una vez escucharon el sonido de la puerta.

-¡Hey, volvimos!- anunció ruidosamente el monje.

-Trajimos comida de todo tipo ya que no sabíamos que podría ser del agrado de Naru.- aclaró Ayako.

-¡Chicos!- saludó la castaña sonriente, ¿qué hacen aquí? intenté llamarlos pero no respondían.-

-Bueno, estábamos un poco ocupados haciendo las compras, ¿sabes que tan llenas están las calles en esta época?- cuestionó la pelirroja. Todos rieron en respuesta.

-Bueno, no podemos celebrar Navidad sin un árbol de Navidad.- afirmó Yasu tomando nuevamente el árbol de esa mañana y disponiéndose a decorarlo nuevamente. -¿No lo crees jefe?- inquirió dirigiéndose a Oliver quien solo entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿Cómo supieron que Naru cambiaría de idea?- cuestionó la castaña.

-No lo sabíamos.- interrumpió Jhon a medida que ingresaba por la puerta seguido de Masako. -Pero Lin-san nos dio un buen indicio y tuvimos fe en que lograrías convencerlo.- finalizó señalando al onmyouji que silenciosamente se había dedicado a observar la escena.

-Entonces está decidido, recibiremos la Navidad todos juntos como familia aquí sin excepciones, ¿verdad?- cuestionó el monje dirigiéndose al joven Davis, quien simplemente se limitó a asentir.

-Y luego iremos a ayudar en la iglesia en la que Jhon es voluntario como el año anterior, ¿qué dicen?- propuso la castaña a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, o por lo menos no en desacuerdo en el caso de los menos expresivos. -Y luego podríamos ir a repartir los pasteles de coco, ¿lo crees Naru?- todos parecieron absortos ante dicha propuesta a excepción de las dos personas en la habitación que sabían de que se trataba.

-¿Cómo sabes que haré lo de los pasteles?- le cuestionó intrigado el joven de los ojos azules.

-Finalmente logré entender el porque de las cajas de pasteles en tu oficina esta mañana.- le respondió ella sin mas. Por un instante, una conexión visual entre ambos pareció formarse, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida cuando el joven de las gafas decidió hablar.

-Bueno aunque ninguno se molestó en ayudarme con esto, ¿alguno quisiera tener el honor de colocar la estrella?- cuestionó Yasuhara.

-Yo sugiero que quien lo haga sea Naru.- expresó la castaña recordando su anterior conversación con Gene y todos apoyaron su idea. Esa sin duda sería la mejor Navidad después de tanto, tanto tiempo.


	18. Chapter 17

Esto se llama "publicar algo solo para hacer saber que aun no abandonan la historia" es probablemente el peor de mis capítulos y eso la verdad es decir mucho porque en mi opinión todos me quedan bastante feos! Pero bueno, creo que como una leve introducción a todas las verdades del próximo capítulo sirve, es corto y super aburrido, pero quería poder adelantar algo sobretodo porque retomé una historia vieja e inicié una para mi misma que me está llenando la cabeza de ideas y me hace complicado concentrarme en esta. No estoy en momento de iniciar nuevas historias sobretodo ya que esta es la única que alguien además de mi lee (Gracias por eso XD) pero estoy horriblemente desilusionada con el final de Code: breaker, de verdad, muchos animes y mangas me han dejado con ganas de "algo", pero este me llegó profundo, era tan sencillo como reencontrar a los personajes, solo eso queríamos los fans. Eeeen fin, a quien aburro con mis historias, ya del final de ese manga hace mucho así que sin llenarme de esperanzas por comentarios del autor o algo que me brinde algún indicio que me consuele, inicié una historia para cambiarme el final, conformar a mi cerebro y así poder volver a concentrarme en esta y en el manga que estoy dibujando para un concurso regional! Sin mas que agregar, muchas gracias Myskymyheart por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado porque realmente disfrute imaginando ese capítulo en mi mente.

* * *

><p>-Hola- diálogo.<p>

_Hola- _pensamiento.

**-Hola-** diálogo en inglés.

_**Hola-** _pensamiento en inglés.

* * *

><p>-Sabía que sabías algo que yo no, no puedo creer que nos ocultaras algo como eso.- reprochaba con enojo Madoka Mori.-¿Cómo pudiste no decirme eso?, ¿cómo pudiste ocultar algo así?-<p>

-No quiero iniciar una discusión, pero si lo deseara podría responder que del mismo modo que tu ocultaste la situación de Taniyama durante todo este tiempo. Por respetar su privacidad, necesitaba hablar con ella primero.-

-¡YO NO SABÍA TODO LO QUE TÚ SABES! ¿Privacidad? Koujo no puedo creer que le prometieras a Masako que no hablarías, digo, deberías haberla enviado de inmediato a hablar con nosotros.-

-**Madoka, ya es suficiente. Por favor vamos a calmarnos, nadie ayudará a nadie iniciando una discusión que actualmente carece de sentido.**-

-**Lo lamento Martin pero es que ellas ya debieron suponer que la vida de Mai corría tal peligro, ¿por qué demonios no hablaron? ¿por qué no a Ayako y Houshou?, ¿por qué no a mi?, hasta donde entiendo la situación de Mai podría no tener vuelta atrás, podría morir y..**- las palabras de la pelirrosa se quedaron inconclusas al observar como dos figuras detenidas junto a la puerta abierta la observaban en un silencio que en realidad decía mucho.

-**Matsuzaki, Takigawa, lo siento, pero si nos acompañan creo que hay mucho de que hablar.**-

* * *

><p>-Ahora que lo recuerdo, esto es tuyo.- dijo la castaña estirando una pequeña figura de papel al chico sentado en silencio junto a ella.<p>

-Hmm, esto en serio se ve como esa vez.- comentó Yasuhara tomándola con cuidado.

-Si me permites estar en desacuerdo, esa vez estábamos en japón, y en un hospital, no una clínica de investigaciones paranormales en Inglaterra.- intentó bromear la chica, aunque no pareció afectar al pensativo chico.

-Sabes que simbolizan las grullas, ¿verdad Mai?- le cuestionó sin mirarla.

-Por supuesto, simbolizan la paz y la salud. Por eso es que me la prestaste, ¿no?-

-Exacto. ¿Y sabes por qué te la presté esa primera vez y te pedí que me la devolvieras al recuperarte?-

-Mm ¿por qué era la prueba de que finalmente estaba bien? el entregártela cuando yo estuviera sana.-

-Si, pero es algo mas que eso. Voy a contarte algo, que quizá solo se lo haya contado a Jhon; conoces la historia de Sadako Sasaki, ¿verdad?-

-La niña que intentó construir las mil grullas de origami para conseguir un deseo y así traerle paz y sanación al mundo.-

-Si, ella sufría leucemia a causa de la radiación..-

-Y murió sin haber logrado completar las mil grullas y así su deseo.- continuó la castaña con pesar al recordar tan triste historia.

-644, ese fue el numero que logró alcanzar Sadako. Hace diez años perdí a un gran amigo, nos habíamos conocido de toda la vida y realmente jamás creí que un día enfermaría. No tenía leucemia como la chica de la historia, el en realidad necesitaba un trasplante de corazón, lo que era irónico dado que tenía uno de los mas hermosos corazones que conocí.- sonrió avergonzado por un instante al recordar a su amigo. -El era realmente inteligente y amable, era ridículamente aficionado al origami. Habíamos ayudado a construir grullas de papel con anterioridad para el homenaje a las victimas de la guerra en la escuela, y escuchamos la historia de la joven Sadako Sasaki, eramos niños, creímos que quizá, quizá el milagro de las mil grullas pudiera funcionar si nosotros realmente llegáramos al número necesario..-

-Yasu..-

-No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese hospital, me dijeron que fueron meses pero yo realmente lo siento como años. ¿Sabes cuantas grullas hicimos?- cuestionó a la castaña a lo que esta indico silenciosamente que no.

-Mil y una.- rió nerviosamente. -Creo que de no haber regalado todas, quizá hasta hubiera sido motivo para un tonto reportaje televisivo.- volvió a reír. -Ren, así se llamaba, el insistió en regalarlas todas, a nuestros compañeros de clase, a otros pacientes, a todos, de hecho creo que el nunca creyó siquiera un poco en tal milagro, el solo quería pasar sus últimos días haciendo algo que realmente amaba para las personas que amaba y para todos aquellos que quisieran recordarlo; ésta..- señaló a la pequeña grulla entre sus manos. -..es la última que construyó. Cuando me la entregó, ese fue probablemente "el día de mi vida", ese día que no necesariamente es feliz o triste, solo es un día, pero representa ese día que te marca por siempre. Cuando me la entregó, me dijo que ya estaba cansado de luchar, pero estaba feliz porque ahora todos los que había conocido podrían recordarlo aunque fuera como "el demente de las grullas"- Desde su cama, la castaña observaba atónita las lagrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en los ojos de su amigo, conduciendo su mano instintivamente a su hombro para hacerle sentir que ella estaba allí. -Sabía que muchos las arrojarían eventualmente a la basura, o las perderían, pero dijo que si al menos una persona entendiera su valor e hiciera buen uso de ella, sería suficiente para alegrar su espíritu, y que sabía que sin duda, yo lo haría, que atesoraría el humilde regalo que el me había hecho. Mai, se que siempre estoy bromeando, pero cuando pasó lo de ese día, cuando creí que también podrías morir, me sentí un completo inútil..-

-Yasu tu no..-

-Cuando te entregué esta grulla, lo hice con el pedido de que te recuperaras, pedí el deseo que ni Ren, ni Sadako habían podido lograr para ellos, pedí que si tal milagro existía, que lo compartieran contigo y por eso te pedí que el día que te recuperaras fueras capaz de devolverme el preciado obsequio de Ren por tus propias manos. Jamás creí que tendría que volver a entregártelo jamás, supuse que todo estaría bien y no es así. Mai eres como una hermana para mi, somos familia, y como tal, si no estas dispuesta a ser sincera por ti, por favor hazlo por nosotros.- esas últimas palabras causaron gran impacto en la joven que ante la inmensa sensación de culpa no pudo contener el violento temblor en su cuerpo que luchaba por contener el llanto. -Por favor Mai, se que sabes mas de lo que cuentas, es hora de que nos dejes ayudarte.- la joven se quedó un instante inmóvil sin saber que decir, nunca había visto a su amigo llorar, tampoco sabía de esa historia y no podía hacer mas que imaginar el dolor que el pelinegro podía estar sintiendo y sobretodo, no podía expresar en palabras una disculpa apropiada.

-**No es que hable japonés pero aquí es donde concuerdo con Yasuhara.**- se escuchó una voz proveniente de la entrada.

-Mai lo siento.- se disculpó sinceramente Masako quien ingresaba junto a Lynda, dejando en evidencia que habían estado escuchándolo todo.

-**Entonces Taniyama..**- retomó el rumbo de la conversación la medium de las gafas, -**aquí quizá no sea el mejor lugar, pero esta vez creo que todos tendremos que mantener una buena conversación.**-

-Por favor, yo no..-

-**Mai.**- llamó la atención la voz deicida de la medium que por primera vez había llamado a la joven por su nombre. -**No me agradas, no te agrado. Pero si crees que vas a seguir con este juego, creo que tengo que dejarte algo muy claro, hago esto por Gene y Noll, por eso te ayudaré aun si no quieres**.- las palabras de la medium fueron firmes, pero no frías como parecieran, de algún modo, esas palabras, el temor acumulado o las miradas de temor y angustia en los ojos de sus amigos fueron el desencadenante de aquel llanto que por tanto tiempo había estado guardando, ella quería vivir, quería solucionar todo el daño que había causado con su cadena de mentiras, quería volver a una vida donde jamás se viera en tan horrenda situación nuevamente y quizá fuera la sensibilidad del momento, o una muestra a mas de que sus poderes allí estaban, pero lo sintió y mas que nunca en su vida su corazón se estrujó; su presencia, su preocupada y molesta presencia al otro lado de la puerta. Las mentiras se terminarían ese día, ese día tendría que ser sincera, ese día tendría que lastimar a una de las personas que amaba en el mundo.


	19. Chapter 19

―**AVISO IMPORTANTE―**

.

.

Bueno, quizá no tan importante pero a decir verdad no sabía como titular este pequeño mensaje y en cierto modo, lo que deseo tratar en el sí es importante para mí.

Verán, no si alguien siquiera leerá esto. No sé si aún alguien ha estado a la espera de una actualización, o si siquiera recuerdan esta historia pues debo admitir que ya ha pasado demasiado desde el último capítulo posteado y ese es de hecho el tema que deseo tratar.

Acabo de notar un review que llegó a esta historia el mes pasado, y realmente me sentí mal. Por motivos de fuerza mayor debí abandonar Fanfiction hace mucho, dejando esta historia inconclusa en el proceso; luego volví y aunque me incursioné en otros proyectos, si continué a escribir los capítulos faltantes de este fic, el problema es que ―de un modo que aún no termino de entender― sufrí la pérdida de muchos archivos, incluyendo los cuatro capítulos que ya tenía listos. Por supuesto me frustré, al principio simplemente dije que los escribiría después, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y nuevos imprevistos surgían en mi vida, no fui capaz de reproducir lo que había perdido.

Jamás planeé abandonar la historia, simplemente sucedió. Pero siempre he tenido pendiente retomarla y eso me he propuesto. El review de Maaca ―a quien realmente agradezco― me hizo recordar que tengo una responsabilidad conmigo misma y con aquellos lectores que aun pudieran desear un final.

La pregunta es: ¿Alguien aún posee interés en esta historia? No me malinterpreten, yo no escribo con el fin de llenarme de reviews, pero debo admitir que esta no es la única historia a la cual debo brindarle atención ―y final―, son varios mis proyectos inconclusos ―¡deshonor sobre mi vaca!(?― y dado que la Universidad no me otorga demasiado tiempo para escribir, debo comenzar a priorizar.

Yo me comprometo a darle continuación a la historia, creo que hasta deberé mirarme Ghost Hunt una vez más para refrescarme, pero con gusto lo haré si es lo que desean. En mi mente siempre he sabido que es lo que sucederá, así que si bien podría tomarme algo de tiempo ―y lectura de mi propio fic― el volver a sumergirme en esta historia, creo que aún soy capaz xD

En fin, si alguno de mis antiguos lectores ―a quienes debo una gran, GRAN disculpa― aún permanece por aquí, o alguien que ha visto por casualidad este mensaje desea que le brinde continuación al fic, estaría muy agradecida de que me lo hiciera saber. Como dije planeo darle fin a todas mis historias, pero me centraré primero en aquellas cuyo desenlace aun sea esperado por alguien.

Asumiendo que alguien leyó esto xD Muchas gracias!


End file.
